Reef Island Adventures
by ProfOrchid
Summary: Warning: Lemons; Very yellow and strong Lemon. A projection of eight years into the future of our hero and heroine that is based upon some of the foibles of their character’s today. Serious teasing for Pokeshippers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Reef Island Adventures

Day 1

Ash Ketchem burst into the waiting room with Pikachu in his arms. "Where is Nurse Joy?" he exclaimed as Misty followed him in at a run.

"Actually it's 'Doctor'," corrected the pink hair woman. "You must be Ash, and this must be your Pikachu." She took the groggy Pokemon from Ash's arms. "I'm surprised that you made it here so soon. We weren't expecting you for another two days."

Ash started to sag. "We've been traveling for two days straight. We flew on Charizard to the coast then rode Gyarados to this island. Nurse Joy said that you could help Pikachu."

As the doctor examined Pikachu, she asked, "When did you last give Pikachu a sedative?"

"About 3 hours ago," replied Misty from a nearby chair.

"You gave him some food and water with the pills?"

"Yes," replied Ash nervously.

"Any unusual behaviors since you left?"

"Pikachu seemed almost drunk," offered Misty.

The doctor brightened and said "Well don't worry, Pikachu is just tried and frustrated. He should be fine in about a week. We have your Pokedex message address. We'll contact you when he is ready to go."

"Contact me? You mean I can't stay here with him?"

"No Ash, you cannot. Pikachu needs sometime alone to work out his problems. Part of his problem is that he is with you all hours of the day. When was the last time that Pikachu spent one day without you?"

Ash looked at his feet and mumbled "Well, I...." Pikachu stirred a little then gave Ash a puzzled look. "Don't worry buddy," Ash tried to sound confident, "everything will be okay. Doctor Joy is going to look after you. When you're better, I'll come right back."

A Ditto appeared at the Doctor's feet. The little pink blob transformed itself into a copy of Pikachu. After a brief pause the doctor and Ditto walked out of the room. Ash walked over to a chair next to Misty and collapsed.

When the doctor returned she found the couple asleep in the chairs. She busied herself with paperwork until Ash and Misty started to stir. "We have booked you a room in the resort on the next island," offered the doctor. "You'll find sleeping there more comfortable then our waiting room. There should be a water taxi here in an hour, so you don't have to use your Gyarados. Your Pikachu will get the best care possible." With that said the doctor left the room again.

Ash and Misty helped each other up and out the door. Outside there was a small dock and a bench that faced the sea and the distant island. The couple sat on the bench and started to drift into sleep again. Ash was startled by a sound. He looked around. On his left there was a short sandy beach, a high fence and 'keep out' signs. To his right was a cliff. Behind him, the waiting room/building jutted out from the cliff face.

He heard the sound again; it came from the top of the cliff. "Pikachu!" he exclaimed.

Misty was roused from her sleep. "What?"

"I heard Pikachu. I think he's in trouble."

"You're dreaming Ash," said Misty as she drifted back into her own dreams.

Misty thought she could hear the distant cry of Pikachu then Ash said, "I'm going."

Misty looked for Ash, but he was already climbing up the cliff.

"Ash! Oh, we're going to get into trouble," she complained as she started up the cliff after Ash.

Ash looked down at Misty and asked, "What do you mean 'we'? You don't have to come."

"You get Pikachu out of trouble. I get you out of trouble. That's the way it's been for eight years, Ash Ketchem." When Misty climbed up to Ash's level, she added, "By the way Ash, you didn't put on clean underwear today."

Ash returned to his climbing. "That's not something I can take care of right now."

"I won't look," offered Misty.

"Pikachu is in trouble and my hands are full."

They reached the top of the cliff then listened for Pikachu. "This way," said Ash as he ran to a high fence. He was shocked and thrown to the ground when he tried to climb the electric fence.

"Ash!" cried Misty as she ran to him.

Ash vibrated with small sparks coursing over his body. In a minute he was on his feet again as he claimed, "I've had worse." He got as close to the fence as he could, and looked for Pikachu. He saw a yellow figure dash through the brush. Soon he could make out two Pikachus running around.

Misty saw them as well and said, "See, he's okay. He's just playing with that other Pikachu. Probably the Ditto we saw earlier." The two Pokemon chased each other then started to wrestle.

Ash watched and listened. "That doesn't sound like Pikachu playing," he observed. "Misty, lend me your Politoed."

"Why?"

"Just hurry and trust me, okay?"

Misty released her green water Pokemon.

"Politoed, remember last month when you linked my mind to Pikachu?" asked Ash. Politoed nodded. "Can you do it again?" Politoed looked at Pikachu in the distance then nodded.

"Ash, no. Why are you doing this?"

"Pikachu has been getting more and more aggressive in the last two weeks. He was almost disqualified in the tournament for roughness. I need to know what he's feeling and thinking. Please Misty."

Misty looked at the tumbling Pokemon and thought to herself, "I know what he's doing. I guess it will be easier for you use Politoed, than to explain it to you." Misty then nodded her head in agreement. "Go ahead Politoed, use Hypnosis on Ash."

Ash sat away from the fence, and Politoed stood where it could see both Ash and Pikachu. Politoed's eyes glowed with psychic power. Ash's mind drifted into a dreamlike state. Ash's senses changed. He could smell ozone and musk. He could feel his heart beat faster. Ash couldn't open his eyes to see. He felt like he needed to go to take a leak. His groin was burning with a strange need to be released. His body radiated electricity, and he sensed the other Pokemon's electricity as well. Somehow his groin was the center of a small thunderstorm of feelings.

In the real world, Misty watched over Ash as he slipped into a trance. When Ash and her Politoed started to sweat, she got nervous. Ash slumped forward and his breathing grew rapid. Misty panicked and rushed to Ash's side. "Ash!" she cried. She looked at Politoed and asked, "What's going on?" Misty saw Politoed's eyes flash, before she left her body.

She awoke on her back and starring up into Pikachu's face. She saw small sparks fly between her cheeks and his. A jolt of electricity caused her to look down her body. Her body was as yellow and flat as Pikachu's. Then she realized what she saw and felt, Pikachu was pumping his penis into her at super speed. Her heart was racing and her mind screamed in protest, "No! I want Ash to be my first!" Pikachu continued to pump her as he pressed the tip of his tail against her anus. When the sparks touched her anus and clit, Misty could feel her body spasm with pleasure. Soon Pikachu added his stream of passion to Misty's flood then everything went black.

Misty slowly awoke and tried to regain her senses. She tried to remember how fast her heart was supposed to beat. She remembered being in a field, but now she was in a bed.

She felt a sheet beneath her and a warm wool blanket on top. She then realized that her breasts were cold and damp. She reached up with her hand and found her top was soaked. Then she moved her hand down. Her bare stomach was slightly damp and sticky. Then she gasped as she found her shorts soaked.

"Hello, did you have a pleasant dream?" said an unfamiliar voice. Misty opened her eyes in horror and looked for the speaker and looked for Ash. She first saw a woman standing at the foot of the bed. She then saw Ash sitting up in a bed next to her.

"My name is Doctor Orchid. I am the director of the Reef Island Pokemon Farm and Research Center." The woman had medium length black hair in a pony tail. She wore glasses, pearls, blouse, skirt and lab coat, all arranged in a very professional manner.

"Do you two feel well enough to walk?" she asked the bedraggled pair. They both nodded. "Good, then come with me. Oh, you two should keep the blankets with you," she said with a gleam in her eye.

The young couple crawled out of the beds and tried to stand. They both clutched the blankets around themselves and staggered after the doctor. She led them into the hall, past several closed doors. The hall came to an intersection with another hall. At the center sat an Office Jenny behind a broken circle of television monitors. She glared at the trainers.

Noticing the glare, the doctor said, "This facility, and the grounds, houses many valuable Pokemon. We take our security very seriously." Noticing their expressions of guilt, she tried to lighten the mood by adding, "I suppose we need to put 'keep out' signs on the cliff face."

They walked into a room where Pokemon eggs filled the shelves that lined the walls. When she reached the center of the room Doctor Orchid stated, "I have dedicated my life to the research of Pokemon breeding. Since a well breed Pokemon can have abilities not attainable by regular training, many trainers are willing to pay for the eggs produced here, which pays for maintenance and new equipment." With that she waved her hand at some of the equipment also in the room.

"Pokemon breeding; Brock would love it here," said Ash absently as he tried to take in his surroundings.

"Brock, from Pewter City?" questioned the Doctor.

"You know him?" Misty and Ash both replied.

"He interviewed for a position here awhile ago. He had good recommendations. Even Professor Oak wrote a letter attesting to Brock's credentials. But I take my work here very seriously and Brock was too distracted to be an effective member on my staff," replied Orchid with slightly indignant tone.

"Yeah," Ash responded absently. "Well Brock does get distracted by a pretty face."

"Why, thank you Ash," replied Orchid, in sweet tone that startled Misty. Misty looked at her. The doctor was pretty, which was Brock's type. But the doctor also was giving Ash a slight bow that gave him a little more cleavage to see. Then Misty noticed that the doctor kept her lab coat open to show off the size of her breasts.

"I had to drag Brock away from so many women, I really developed my upper body strength," Misty interjected with frustration in her voice. She was frustrated that Orchid tried to flirt with her Ash. She was also frustrated with Ash, who was too dense to know that someone was flirting with him.

Doctor Orchid stole a glance at Misty's 'upper body', then ushered them into a large room filled with television monitors and equipment and closed the door behind the trio. After directing the duo to some chairs, the doctor walked in front of the wall of monitors. The monitors showed scenes from outside. Some scenes had Pokemon, others showed the perimeter fence. The largest monitor showed Ash and Misty as they were under Politoed's hypnosis.

The Doctor turned and studied their reactions as she spoke clear and slowly, "I know what you two were doing. I would like to know why."

Misty froze in terror. Ash replied in a tiny voice, "I was worried about Pikachu. I never saw him act that way before."

"How did you know to use a Politoed for the link?" Orchid continued.

"I met a pair of psychic trainers who used psychic powers to coordinate their battle," Ash answered staring beyond the image on the monitor. "I tried using Misty's Politoed to do the same thing. I couldn't give orders but I could sense everything that my Pokemon did."

"Were you using psychic powers to read Pikachu's mind the first time?"

"Yes."

"Pikachu was your first, Pokemon?"

Misty shivered at 'your first', and tried to hide deeper in the blanket. "Yes," Ash replied.

"Did you know what Pikachu was thinking without the use of psychic powers?"

"Yes, until recently during the tournament. Pikachu was aggressive and I couldn't understand him."

"Do you understand now?"

"Huh?"

"Do you understand now why Pikachu was aggressive?"

"Not really."

Orchid pushed a button on the control panel and most of the monitors showed Ash and Misty in various positions and from different angles. The rest of the monitors showed the Pikachu pair in the same positions. "Explain each of Pikachu's senses when you were in his mind today. Was it different from the first time?"

"Today, Pikachu's sense of smell was focused on a scent, kind of a sweet and sour smell mixed with sweaty clothes. Vision was blurred. I couldn't hear anything. Taste was like metal. His sense of touch was all focused here," Ash said as he absently patted the soaked crotch of his pants. "His electrical sense was split between his tail and inside the other Pikachu."

"By the way, did you know that you both could have been killed?" A different sense of panic washed over the couple. "An excited Pikachu has a heart rate way beyond what is considered safe for humans. If your psychic link is too general, you could suffer heart failure."

Misty felt faint. Ash looked at Misty and realized she could have been killed. Doctor Orchid also took a seat facing them and waited for a reply. Ash with a hoarse voice said, "I'm sorry Misty, I didn't know."

Peering over her glasses, Doctor Orchid filled the silence, "I am impressed with your performance." She slowly crossed her legs, giving Ash a perfect opportunity to see up her skirt and her lack of panties. "How would you like to help me with my research?"

"What?!" Ash and Misty both responded.

"I would like to run a few medical tests on you Ash, to see why you are still alive," Orchid replied. "Don't worry, we won't use any needles."

"Um, okay."

"Good." Doctor Orchid pressed an intercom button and spoke into a nearby microphone, "Jenny, could you come to room 105, please?" After she finished with the intercom, she pressed another button and all images of Ash and Misty were replaced with uneventful security images. There was a knock on the door then it opened to reveal the Jenny from the hall. "Jenny, please take Ash here to room 231 so he can get cleaned up, then take him to Dr. Joy. See if you can find him clean clothes."

As Ash started to rise he gave Misty a confused look. "Don't worry about Misty," Doctor Orchid said, "I'll look after her." With that Ash obediently got up and walked out the door.

After the door closed behind them, Orchid said to Misty, "Don't worry, nothing will happen to Ash." With that said she waved her hand towards the monitors that showed Ash following Jenny through the complex and upstairs. Misty watched from the chair, clutching the blanket against the dampness of her clothes and her own icy stare of Jenny's shorter than regulation mini-skirt. "Anyone that dense, who doesn't know when someone is 'coming onto' him, is not likely to look for trouble."

Misty turned to Doctor Orchid and accused with her waning strength, "You were flirting with him."

"Only to see his reactions. Most people who come here are so overwhelmed by their own sexuality they can't concentrate on their job," Orchid stated flatly. "Ash is different. He is so innocent and oblivious, that after being in the mind of a Pokemon while it was experiencing sex, probably for the first time, he can give a clinical description of the events. He also survives an experience where he feels both Pikachu's orgasm and Politoed's. On top of that he still doesn't know what sex is. By the way Misty, if the Pokemon having the orgasm and the Pokemon that channel the orgasm are compatible, it magnifies the experience."

Misty just stared at her. The lack of sleep was slowing her reactions. She started to coil in her seat and watched Doctor Orchid, not knowing whether to strike or run.

"You knew what Pikachu was doing, didn't you?" asked the Doctor, with a sly grin.

"Yes," replied Misty in a small voice.

"Do you understand Pikachu's behavior at the tournament?"

"I think so."

The Doctor turned her chair a little and flipped a switch on the control panel. "Now, after seeing a room full of television monitors he doesn't make the connection with 'hidden cameras'. He is either totally uninhibited or clueless," the Doctor said with a chuckle. "Maybe a little of both."

Misty glanced back at the monitors and saw Ash in a bathroom, completely naked. He started to wash himself. Misty didn't react. Then she thought to herself, "The doctor wants me to react. Why?" She shifted her attention back to the Doctor, but could still see Ash. "Now, I am going to get some answers," she thought, as anger focused her mind.

Ash was washing himself very methodically; lather at the top and working his way down. The soapy film accented the muscles he earned with years of training with his Pokemon. The Doctor pushed a few buttons then all the monitors showed Ash, from various angles. Misty just slowly shifted position and touched her Pokeballs for reassurance. If she had to break out, she had her backup.

Ash paused when he reached his genitals; then lathered them with a little more care than the rest of his body. Misty watched with conflicted emotions: Desire for his body, shame for watching, guilt for sneaking peeks before today and jealousy towards the woman sharing the view. It was the jealousy that helped her focus her anger back onto the Doctor.

"You would think that he didn't know what it was for," the Doctor said with sympathy in her voice.

Misty tried to change the subject, "Do all your bathrooms have hidden cameras?"

"No, only this one."

"Why?"

"First: I don't want my employees to think that I am spying on them, because I am not. Second: That is my personal bathroom. Only I use it and the cameras are linked to this room only."

"For your research?" Misty said coldly, trying not to focus on Ash as he rinsed off his muscular body.

"Yes."

"Am I part of your research too?"

The Doctor reached out and changed the monitors again to the outside security cameras, then sighed. "Not if you don't want to be."

"I haven't had a choice so far."

"You had a choice when you climbed up a 50 foot cliff to avoid the keep out signs," Orchid corrected her. "You had a choice when Ash asked to borrow your Pokemon. You had a choice when you used your Pokemon and wanted to share his experience. I assume that you had a choice for several years to tell Ash that you love him. I am also assuming that you had many chances to show your feelings and desire for him physically, but you chose not to."

"How do you know all this? Are you psychic?"

"I like to think that I'm good at my job." Doctor Orchid then added, "I can also sense that you have many questions. Please feel free to ask them all."

"All right, tell me everything. What kind or research do you really do? What does this have to do with Ash and me?" Then Misty followed, "Why is Pikachu involved?"

"Well that does cover about everything," said the Doctor in a friendly tone that seemed wasted on the redhead. "The purpose of this lab is to do fundamental research into the sexual activities of Pokemon, with the hope of increasing breeding success and to add to the basic knowledge of Pokemon psychology. Like human activity, many of the Pokemon's actions are influenced in attracting a mate and producing offspring.

"Not only have we studied the sexual functions of Pokemon, we have also studied their dysfunction. This brings us to Pikachu. Pikachu's recent aggression is the result of sexual frustration. Does Pikachu ever spend any time in a Pokeball?"

Sensing that the question was of a clinical nature, Misty relaxed and answered, "No. Since Ash first got Pikachu, Pika has always been out of the ball. I don't know if Ash still has that ball."

"I see. How does Pikachu react to other Pokemon? Specifically is he aggressive or confrontational to Ash's or your Pokemon?" the Doctor asked while reaching for a note pad and pulling a pen out of her lab coat.

Misty thought for a moment and said, "Pikachu was never aggressive, more of paternal. He would look after the other Pokemon, both mine and Ash's."

After scribbling a few notes, the Doctor said, "Then I think that we can conclude that Pikachu was very sexually frustrated since all Pokemon that he had contact with were viewed as his responsibility."

Misty then voiced her concern, "Can Pikachu be helped?"

"I think you already saw Pikachu helping himself," Orchid said trying to be friendly. "This is why we wouldn't let you two leave any of your other Pokemon here. Without any inhibitions from a familiar face, Pikachu will be fine. In about a week or two he should have worked out his frustrations."

Realizing that she was gripping a Pokeball in her hand, Misty asked, "What does staying in a Pokeball have to do with sexual frustration?"

"You mean to say that you never snuck off by yourself in the woods, or locked yourself in the bathroom and worked out your frustrations," asked the Doctor with a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," stammers Misty.

"In Pikachu's case, he doesn't have a place to deal with his feelings on his own. He doesn't have any privacy. Instead he thinks like Ash and deals with the other Pokemon in a paternal capacity." The Doctor got up and walked away from the monitors and into a small kitchen at the back of the room. She came back with two cups of tea and offered one to Misty. Misty released her grip on the Pokeball, took the cup and clutched at its warmth.

"Pikachu thinking like Ash is not surprising; neither is that Ash thinks like Pikachu. Since Pikachu views you as a friendly human who is part of his extended Pokemon family, so does Ash. Since Pikachu doesn't view you as a potential mate, neither does Ash."

Misty thought about this, then all the years of frustration started to break her will. Silently she sipped at the tea with tears in her eyes. The Doctor just sipped her own tea and waited. Misty asked her with a choked voice, "Did you ask me that to see how I would react?"

"No, Misty. I am trying to be honest with you. I don't think you, or Ash, have been very honest with yourselves or each other. Both of you have hidden your true feelings for a very long time. I believe that when Ash has to confront hard human feelings, he thinks of his Pokemon instead."

Misty returned to her cup of tea, trying to gather her thoughts. "Is there anything I can do?" she said at last.

"Yes. You can wait and continue to hope that he can work out his own problems. Or, you could try something more radical.

"Pokemon are very intelligent creatures that can learn and display many of the complex social and psychological characteristics of humans. In fact they can learn these traits by watching humans. Pikachu learned from a sexually frustrated eighteen year old redhead. When Nurse Joy said you two were coming (and yet not cumming) here," she adds with a wink, "we watched videos of the tournament to better understand Pikachu. We still don't understand how he set that Magneton on fire."

"Since Ash at some level thinks that he is a Pokemon, we could try to teach him about being a human by watching Pokemon."

"That hasn't helped him so far," retorted Misty.

"Because the Pokemon were his sexually repressed Pokemon. He should observe other Pokemon that he has no emotional attachment. If he has to confront the difference between human and Pokemon, he should realize that he is human."

"It sounds like you are asking my permission to use Ash in your experiments," stated Misty bluntly.

"Yes I am. If I ask Ash if he wants to help with Pokemon research, would he say no?" Misty just shook her head to the Doctor's question. "What I really need is your permission to use you both in my experiments. I want you and Ash to both participate in experiments like you tried today. But unlike what you have done, the experiments are controlled and much safer."

"What is the other reason that you want us to participate in these experiments?"

"You're virgins. You haven't had sex with each other. As a result your descriptions of the experiments won't be influenced by your personal experience."

"One more question," stated Misty. "Will we be videotaped, and who gets to see it?"

"I would like to record your actions for scientific purposes. All recordings of you, or Ash, will be stored on a disk that is secured by a password of your choosing, and will remain in your possession. I am glad that you have sense enough to ask these questions."

"Well one of us has to think of these things."

"He brings new meaning to the phrase 'thick as a brick,'" joked the Doctor. She rewound the video of Ash in the shower to the point that best showed his manhood.

Misty watched as the Doctor inserted a disk in the machine. She looked at the scene of Ash then got the joke. Finally Misty laughed.

The monitors showed files being moved to the disk then asked for a password. The doctor moved away from the keyboard and back to the kitchen for more tea. Misty got up from the chair, went to the keyboard and typed in a password.

The doctor returned with the teapot and filled Misty's cup. "Well, that's done," the doctor said in a hopeful tone.

"I haven't said 'yes'," replied Misty wearily.

"I know," replied the doctor as she removed the disk and handed it to Misty with a case. "We have already made reservations for you two at the resort on the main island, since we don't have guest accommodations on this island. Stay there as long as you need. If you don't want to travel wearing a blanket, you can wash up in there. There will be a boat waiting to take you when you are ready. There are hospital scrubs if you need a change of clothes. Leave your clothes in the hamper and I'll have them sent over and cleaned." Misty opened the door to the bathroom and hesitated. "I assure you, there are no hidden cameras in that room."

Misty closed the door behind her, and thought, "You don't need cameras, when you got this." She was standing in a room of mirrors. The walls, ceiling and part of the floor, were mirrored. She moved about the room, finding fresh towels and a change of clothes, all the while checking for hidden cameras, peep holes and trick mirrors. Finding none, she finally took off the blanket.

Then she tried to undress. The mirrors showed her everything. The suspenders, which she used to frame her well-developed breasts, were slipped off her shoulders. Then she struggled out of her tank top that was heavy with sweat. As she reached behind to untie her bikini top, she wondered why Ash never noticed her breasts. After her top fell away, she fondled herself a little and wondered what else she could wear get Ash's attention.

She walked over to the counter and removed her belt. She carefully put her belt of Pokeballs next to the disk. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the stool in the shower to remove her socks. Two days of constant travel took their toll on the socks. She peeled them off, and tossed them across the room.

Now she had to confront her shorts. They were the same shorts she wore when she met Ash. Her hips got fuller as she grew up, so now the shorts showed a little more below and above. They also showed that something happened. What felt like a wonderful wet dream had become a strange nightmare. Her shorts were soaked with things she didn't understand.

She reenacted her fantasies of Ash undressing her. Slowly he would pull down the zipper. Each vibration of the zipper resonated in her pussy. Then he would slowly peel away the shorts. He would slowly run his hands inside her shorts to her rear. He would use his hands to wedge the shorts free, while stroking her ass. Finally he would kiss her, moving from her lips, to her neck, between her breasts then finally her belly button, all the while pushing the shorts down.

After she stepped out of the shorts, he would slowly untie her bikini bottom then pull it forward, so the thong and strings would go down the crack of her ass then up across her pussy. At long last she would be naked, in front of her true love, with his hot breath on her pussy.

So Misty stood there, trying to enjoy her fantasy, until she realized it was a fantasy. If Doctor Orchid is to be believed, there will only be fantasies unless Ash gets help. Back in reality, she needed to be clean. She turned on the hot water and rinsed herself. Then she took the soap and lathered herself in the same methodical way that Ash did. She also paused at her pubic region. She had a little patch of red hair that would be covered by a thong, everything else was hairless. She couldn't feel any pubic or leg hair growing back, and felt satisfied.

She quickly finished washing, drying, getting dressed and putting all the dirty laundry in the hamper. She strapped on her belt like a suit of armor, gathered the disk and went to face Dr. Orchid.

"I don't know how long Dr. Joy can keep Ash occupied with 'tests'. We better get going," said the doctor as she opened the door. As they walked down the hall, the doctor handed Misty a card. "Here's how to contact me. Take a day or two to think things through, okay?" Misty took the card and nodded. The doctor then stopped and whispered, "This is probably the best chance to be alone with Ash that you are ever going to get. Make the most of it."

After that she opened the door and boomed, "Well, how is our test subject, Dr. Joy?"

Joy's serious look changed to relief then added to the charade, "Heart rate and blood pressure are normal. Temperature is normal. I'm still processing the results of the gestalt-coordination tests. Strength and endurance tests were good, probably would be better after some rest."

Dr. Orchid walked over to Ash who looked up from a computerized test. She gave him a light slap on the back. "I guess we could say that Ash is built like a Machoke," she said with a wink to Misty.

"The boat is here, so Jenny will take you to the dock. I hope you enjoy your stay." Jenny appeared at the door then led them to the dock. As soon as the couple sat down in the boat, they were fast asleep.

Anyone want the other nine chapters?

Read, review or rant…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Reef Island Adventures

Day 2 and 3

Misty started to awake. She felt as if she had a terrible nightmare. This time her clothes felt clean, but unfamiliar. She could hear the sound of the ocean and snoring. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a modest style room. The ocean sounds came in through the open windows. The snoring came from Ash, asleep on a futon next to hers. She thought that she was dreaming, until nature reminded her of reality. She got up and explored. They were in a small, three room cabin. She found the second room to be a bathroom, with a soaking tub big enough for two. After she finished with the bathroom, she found the third room to be a small kitchen stocked with nonperishable foodstuffs.

She prepared two bowls of instant noodles as she tried to remember. She was in a boat, then a pedicab, then staggered into here. A brochure on the counter explained where here was. "Reef Island Resort: an all-inclusive resort with restaurants, gym, pool, golf course, nearby hot springs and cabins on private, black sand beaches. Also available is an all-inclusive Pokemon park, so trainers can be truly unencumbered."

She sat down at the small table and started to eat. The smell of food managed to pry Ash out of bed. He dragged himself to the table, mumbled, "Good morning," then started to eat. After a few mouthfuls of noodles he asked, "Where are we?"

Misty pushed the brochure to him and said, "In a resort. Dr. Orchid said this was the closest place to stay. There is a Pokemon center here with a Pokemon park; we should take our Pokemon. They really worked hard to get us here. They need a break."

"Especially Gyarados and Charizard," added Ash. "After that, we can go to that restaurant and check out the buffet." He put down his empty noodle bowl to make the point.

They disposed of the debris of breakfast, found their bags by the door and went outside. The cabin was set back from the beach, in the shade of the palm trees. They followed a paved path from the house, through the palms and to a gate. Next to the gate was a pair of bicycles.

"It says here," Misty waved the brochure, "we can use the bicycles to get around, and that the gate opens to these card keys." She peeled out a plastic card and waved it at the gate. As it opened she handed Ash the card and put the other card in her pocket.

A short ride on the bicycles brought them to the main building. Inside they were presented with two wrapped bundles and were given directions to the Pokemon center. After dropping off the Pokemon they returned to the main building, and went straight to the buffet.

After Ash sat down with two heaping plates of food, he asked, "I wonder what's in these packages."

Misty answered with a slight growl, "Your clothes. We didn't come to these islands wearing hospital scrubs."

"What do we do now?"

"We relax," she replied between mouthfuls of food. "Dr. Joy and Dr. Orchid said it could take a week. Your Pokemon haven't had a break since the tournament and neither have you. I think that soaking in the hot spring, sun bathing and snorkeling are the most important things we need to worry about."

"But..."

"No 'buts'. If you mope and worry for a week, you'll just make it harder for your Pokemon. Besides, they're having the time of their lives. Shouldn't you?"

Ash then asked in a pleasant tone, "All right then, what do first?"

"We shop."

"Shop? You would think that shopping is fun," he replied slightly dejected.

"We need sunscreen, food, snacks, drinks, swim wear, a change of clothes and diving equipment," she lectured. "Tell you what, you go to the equipment rental desk, and I'll take care of the rest." He nodded in agreement.

Later Misty had two sacks of supplies and was getting some clothes: Kimonos, two bikinis, a one-piece bathing suit, and some trunks for Ash. She paused and said to herself, "Make the most of it." She kept one pair of trunks, and got some low cut swim-briefs instead.

She found Ash still at the equipment desk. In one hand he had a sack with a pair of flippers, goggles and the latest one-piece underwater breathing units. With the other hand, he was paging through a catalog. "Hey Misty, did you know that they have jet skis and sailboards too?"

"Really? Well that gives us something to do tomorrow. Let's go."

They returned to the cabin with the bicycle baskets filled. Despite their earlier enthusiasm, they still needed rest. They agreed that today they'll catch some of the afternoon sun. They changed then took a large beach blanket down to the beach.

As Ash ran across the hot sand to cool his feet in the surf, Misty surveyed the view. She saw the ocean, a reef offshore and the palms behind them. As far as she could see, the only people were herself and Ash, who was hopping from the hot sand. "I bought you a pair of sandals," she reminded him, as she rolled out the blanket.

She was working in the sunscreen when he came to the blanket. She squeezed out a little more and handed him the bottle. He got to work applying the sunscreen. As he sat down she reached for the bottle and said, "I'll do your back." He released the bottle, and finished with his front side. She squeezed out sunscreen across his back then massaged it in. She used so much sunscreen; she had an excuse to work areas that he already did. She started at his shoulders, spreading the lotion evenly then working it into the muscles. Over the top of his shoulders then up and down the neck she stroked him. She pressed her firm breasts into his shoulder blades as she tried to reach down the whole length of his arms. She paused with her arms around his and their flesh pressed together, then up the arms she stroked; all the while Ash softly moaned his pleasure. Then she worked the middle of the back. Kneading Ash's back muscles then spreading the excess lotion to his chest. Down his back she worked until she reached his trunks. She finished by massaging just inside his waistband, starting in the back, then working her fingers to his front. Just before she stopped, she could feel his pubic hair and brushed the top of his manhood.

With Ash ready, Misty removed her top. Covering her nipples with one arm, she knelt beside Ash and handed him the bottle. "Do me," she said with a hint of pleading in her voice. When Ash took the bottle, she laid on her stomach. Ash applied several smaller spots of lotion on her back. He also started at the shoulders and neck, and Misty moaned her approval. He covered the back of her arms then massaged her middle and lower back. The lower he went, the more she moaned. Closer and closer to her bottom he worked. When he reached her bikini he stopped. Not wanting miss the moment, or at least a free massage, she asked, "Would you do my legs?" He applied several spots of lotion on both her legs and worked them in. As he worked down her legs she slowly spread them apart, making it hard to reach one leg from his position. Soon he moved between her legs and continued the massage.

Kneeling between her legs, Ash worked the lotion up and down her legs. It felt like he had done this before. Then he just massaged her thighs and it felt more familiar. He rocked back and forth. Something was making his swim trunks feel tight. He was sure that he shouldn't be wearing clothes. He was sure that where Misty's bikini was there should be a hole and a tail. Ash stopped to clutch his head then he laid down next to Misty. "I hope Pikachu is okay," he muttered, then fell asleep.

Misty watched him in silence. Then she fell asleep, dreaming of what could have happened next.

She awakened to the cold. She saw that the sun was going down. She sat up to put on her top and called to Ash, "Hey, wake up and see the sunset."

"Shouldn't it be 'wake up and see the sunrise'?" he replied with his face buried in the blanket.

"How about 'let's have dinner'?" she countered.

His stomach growled its response. They gathered their things as the light started to fade, then moved back to the cabin. After they ate and washed off the sunscreen, Ash was about to wash his trunks. Fearing that her plot would unravel, Misty quickly said, "They have a free laundry service here, you don't have to do that Ash."

"But I wanted to go swimming in the morning. How long does the laundry service take?"

"Silly, I bought extra." Misty used her usual lecture-Ash-about-common-sense-voice, "We can swim after breakfast then take the laundry when we go to lunch. We can use the third set of clothes to swim after lunch."

"Oh, okay," Ash added to have some sort of last word.

"I hope I got the sizes right," Misty thought to herself. "I hope he doesn't check. Please don't show any common sense on this."

"Well, I guess I'll go watch the stars." With that Ash walked outside and started to wrestle with a folding beach chair. "Misty! I could use some help."

Misty breathed a sigh of relief and went outside. After very little struggle, they both were watching the stars seated in a beach chair built for two. The stars filled the sky and the moon started to rise from the ocean. When Misty started to shiver, Ash fetched a blanket from the cabin. The two were soon asleep under the stars.

In the morning Ash was excited for their new adventure, and Misty kept him busy with preparations for their dive. When Ash came out of the bathroom wearing his new swim briefs, his enthusiasm seemed dampened. "Misty, what did you buy?" he asked.

"What?" Misty replied with all the innocence and surprise she could spare. "You're the one who didn't want to shop," she lectured. "We could go back to the lodge and try to exchange it," she offered.

Ash believed that 'exchange' was worse than 'shop'. He saw the morning and afternoon lost to shopping and tried to rescue his adventure. "It is a little snug, but not that bad. I can still move," he said as he did a few stretches.

Misty reviewed his half-hearted stretches and tried to show nothing on her face. The briefs were snug, she planned it that way. The fabric showed all the details of his toned rump. The cut was just low enough to hold in his manhood and leave little to the imagination.

Ash repeated his stretches, trying to convince Misty not to waste the morning shopping. Misty gave a look of surrender. "Well, okay," she said, but was thinking, "Perfect. After lunch, it gets better." As she gathered her change of clothes, she reminded him to wear sandals when he takes the dive equipment to the beach. After he left, she quickly changed into the one-piece then joined him.

The reef was an underwater Garden of Eden. Every color and texture imaginable could be seen in the crystal blue waters. Fish by the hundreds darted about them and sparkled as they turned. Occasionally a wild Krabby or Octillery would scuttle away as the couple explored.

They swam for hours, until their air ran low. They made it to the beach and gathered their things in a hurry. "I can't wait to go back in," said Ash, with his usual enthusiasm for adventure. As they ran to the cabin, changed, then raced on the bicycles to the lodge, they recounted all the sights they found in the reef. Ash went to the rental desk for freshly charged air units and decided to order an extra pair.

Misty dropped off the laundry and hoped that Ash didn't develop an interest in shopping today. When she found him on the way to the buffet she was both relieved and nervous. She masked her emotions with hunger and continued to discuss the reef. "Make the most of it," she thought to herself as they ate. "If nothing else happens, he's not worrying about his Pokemon and the reef is so beautiful."

They ate light meals then went to the rental desk and collected the charged air units. The ride back to the cabin was at a normal pace. Misty knew they needed to wait after the meal before going back in the water, but she didn't want Ash to be idle in the cabin. She kept up the conversation on the reef and what she wanted to explore next.

"I want you to explore me," she thought as Ash described where he wanted to go next. She glanced at her dive watch. "Just keep this pace to the gate then hurry to the cabin," she thought as Butterfrees filled her stomach. "Your only clothes left are jeans, a kimono and the last pair of all-too-brief briefs," she mused.

Ash felt that the conversation was too one-sided and noticed Misty had a faraway look. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as they came to the gate.

Misty was stunned for a moment by his question. As the gate opened, she looked at her watch and said "I think." She paused. "I think that last one in is a Slowpoke!" With that she sped down the path and through the palms to the cabin. After Ash recovered from his surprise he chased after her. When he entered the cabin, she was already in the bathroom.

He searched the cabin then called out, "Hey, Misty. Where is the other swimsuit you got for me?"

"It should be in the bag," she replied, trying to keep her nervousness out of voice. She found the clasp of her bikini hard to fasten with her shaking hands.

"What bag?"

"The bag with 'Reef Island Resort' on it," she replied in her usual tone. Her nerves calmed by the banter.

"They all have food in them."

"Sorry Ash, it's here in the bathroom." Misty stepped out the bathroom in her new swimsuit: a red bikini top and red thong bottom.

Ash rushed into the bathroom. Misty gathered all the equipment she needed for the dive then practiced an impatient look in the mirror. After she figured Ash has had enough time to take care of business she asked, "Are you ready yet?"

The door opened and Ash came out looking more pained than when he tried on the other briefs. What he wore now was a thong. It was just a size too small for him. He winced a little as he moved and looked as if stretching would be impossible.

Not wanting to lose the momentum, she handed Ash his dive equipment and headed for the door. "Come on, Slowpoke," she teased as she walked to the beach. She watched him follow and adjusted her pace and distance. "Look like you're running so he'll chase you," she thought, "but not fast enough that he gets discouraged." She stopped before the wet sand and changed into her flippers. "This must be the most beautiful reef in the world," she called out while putting on her goggles.

Ash arrived looking irritated and squirmed a little. She knew this would be his first time in a thong. "You need a better reason to wear a thong, other than it is the only thing to wear," she thought, "make the most of it." She put on her best 'impatient look' and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't fit," he said.

"If I suggest we go shopping, he has to agree. Let us see how good his memory is," she thought. "Well, wear something else," she stated flatly.

"I don't have anything else, you took it to the laundry," he replied, slightly pained.

"Then go without," she retorted.

"But you shouldn't dive alone," he said trying to make her feel guilty for his troubles.

"I mean just take it off. Think of it as soaking in a bath. Nobody is going to see you." She said it. Her mind raced as to what he would do next.

His mind raced as well as he turned away.

Misty let out a sigh of disappointment and started to kick off the flippers.

"I'll do it," he said in surrender. As he faced away from Misty, he tried to untangle himself from the thong with his trembling hands. Misty tried to look busy securing her flipper. With feelings of relief and embarrassment he first freed his manhood then pulled the back of the thong out of his crack. Realizing that the worst was over, he pushed the thong down then off his feet. He shuffled into the flippers and tried to hide behind his goggles and breather. Finally he shuffled to the surf, never looking at Misty.

"He did it! That deserves a reward," she thought. Sympathetically she said, "I guess thongs aren't very good for swimming." She said it more for her own courage than for his relief.

A snap made Ash glance her way. He saw her undoing the two snaps on her thong and pulling it free in one motion. He quickly turned away then stood paralyzed. His heart was racing and his mind was flooded by all of his senses. The gentle surf seemed deafening. The cry of distant Wingull was like a siren. He walked in slow motion to the bright light coming off the sea. The third plastic snap was a thunderclap.

Then an alien appeared next to him. The alien had bright white skin, a giant third eye, webbed feet and steel mandibles. With one hand it was smearing something white around a small patch of red fur. The other hand held out a bottle. "Here," it said with a garbled voice. His hand took the bottle. The alien then used its free hand to smear the white fluid on its small pink horns. The alien looked at him with its three eyes then spoke in a garbled voice, "You better put some on, or you'll burn." Ash tried to obey the commands. He squeezed the warm white fluid into his hand until it was overflowing. The monster retracted a pair of eyes then snatched the bottle from his hand. After tossing away the bottle, the monster ravished him. It stole the cream from his hand then smothered him with it. Stroke after stroke, he became smeared with white cream. His chest, arms, back and legs were all in turn given a creamy Vicegrip. Then it stopped. It picked up the bottle and coated both hands with a new dose. The final attack was on his manhood. One hand grabbed his tip, the other stroked down his rod. Then it stroked back up. Then stroked down again. Finally it worked some hot cream onto his balls.

The alien removed its mouthpiece and spoke in Misty's voice, "Come on Ash, let's go swimming." She took his hand into hers. "Everything will be fine," the voice tried to reassure him. He was led into the water. "Let's go find those Krabby." Then the two reentered the underwater paradise.

On their first dive Misty tried to avoid any wild Pokemon, now she silently prayed to find them. She tried to recall everything she knew about water Pokemon to find them now. In the distance she saw a promising sight. "I think I see something over there," she said through the breathing unit's hydrophone. She took his hand and pulled him along after her, to a bed of pink coral. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed with some relief. There in the coral was a small colony of Corsola.

As soon as Ash saw the Pokemon his trainer instincts took over. He watched their movements and activities. He tried to decode their hierarchy by looking for signs of dominance and submission between individuals. The couple was in turn observed by the Corsola. Four of the younger Pokemon swam to the couple and started to play. Misty let go of Ash's hand, and let the Pokemon takeover. The little ones would swim around, teasing the humans into chasing them.

After a while Ash noticed that Misty wasn't nearby. "Misty! Where are you?" he called out.

There was a faint, "I'm over here, near the colony."

Ash asked his Pokemon playmates, "Can you take me back to my friend?" The Corsola pair nodded in agreement then each one moved into one of Ash's hands. As soon as he gripped the pair, they pulled with all of their youthful strength. Ash was astonished by their speed and could feel the current tugging at his goggles and body. The water coursing by his member created strange sensations, but before he could worry about this new feeling, his escorts stopped and slipped his grasp. Then the pair sped off, chasing each other. Ash looked around, and asked again, "Where are you Misty?"

"I'm right here," came a reply so clear that she had to be close.

Still he couldn't see her. "Where?" he implored.

"Look below you," she replied, trying to calm him.

Ash looked below. The bottom was twenty feet below, and was a brilliant white with a hint of pink. He looked harder. His first clue was a glint of something metal. Then he saw two patches of reddish-orange, the first was larger and swayed with the current, the second was much smaller. He swam to the fiery beacon. He approached and saw more details: the outline of her body, the fullness of her breasts and her pink nipples. "Hi," she said, and broke the spell. "We need to go back." The young Corsola swam up and showed their reluctance in seeing their human playmates leave. Seeing that Ash was loosening up, she said to the Pokemon, "Don't be sad, we can come back later."

Ash added, "Yes, we can come tomorrow and play." This lifted the mood, and the Corsola went back to their frolic. Then Ash and Misty rose to the surface to get their bearings. Satisfied with the direction, they dived back down. They swam in a straight line to the beach, taking in as much of the beauty as they could.

They walked out of the surf and removed their dive equipment. As they gathered their things they discussed their observations of the colony. They walked back to the cabin wearing only sandals, and a hair tie in Misty's case. It was late and they were tried. They agreed to eat dinner in the cabin, and not bother with the lodge.

Ash was so focused on his conversation about Pokemon he followed Misty into the bathroom. As she started the hot water he went to the partitioned off toilet and relieved himself. He came out as Misty removed her hair tie and rinsed off the salt water. She handed him the nozzle, and he paused in his continuous discussion of the dive to thank her. Then she went off to relieve herself. She returned as he was lathering himself. He looked just as relaxed as he did in Dr. Orchid's video. She took the soap and washed herself. As they finished, the locker room conversation turned to dinner.

They left the bathroom drying their hair with towels. As Ash started dinner, Misty took a pair of dry towels from the bath and placed them on the chair seats. They ate their dinner and went to bed, each on their own futon. Ash never showed any discomfort with their state of undress, nor did he ever let up in his talk about Pokemon. As she tried to sleep, she wondered about Dr. Orchid's observations of Ash. Maybe she would need the doctor's help.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Disclaimer #2: I'm serious about this Lemon stuff. If you're underage, go away and read something else.

Reef Island Adventures

Day 4

Misty awoke to find Ash kissing her. "The sleeping princess awakes," he said as her eyes opened, then he returned to his gentle caressing of her lips. She looked him over in her surprise. He was on his hands and knees and still naked from the night before. She returned his kisses. Ash slowly laid himself down beside her, with his left arm under her pillow and his right hand softly stroking her face. The softness of his kisses were matched by his gentle touch. He delicately explored her check, the outline of her jaw, then her ear lobe. He moved his kisses to her other ear lobe, mirroring every touch of his hand with a touch from his lips.

With her lips free, she gave a small sigh of pleasure. As if on cue, the right hand continued with its exploration. It migrated from the ear, down the side of her neck then turned the corner of her shoulder. His fingers lingered there as the lips were following the same route on the opposite side.

Misty didn't move. She strained to feel his every touch, every stroke, every breath.

When the lips reached the shoulder, the fingers then traced the line of her collar bone until the fingers found the edge of the blanket. Back and forth, the fingers paced along the edge. Misty slowly pulled the blanket down, an inch at a time. After every tug at the blanket, the fingers would trace the edge of its new domain. Back and forth they moved. Up and down the rising mountains they trekked, until the peaks were exposed. Here the adventurous fingers discovered her nipple. Misty moaned and gasped with every new offering to her little obelisk.

The lips migrated to the new lands and soon found their own mountain to worship. So wondrous was the nipple the lips found, that the teeth and tongue each took turns paying homage to it. "Oh Ash," moaned Misty. Ash continued to work her nipples causing her to moan and gasp. Pleased with the offerings at her two temples, Misty revealed a great plain to the worshipping hand and mouth.

The fingers gave a final squeeze of gratitude to their nipple, before exploring the new lands. Each finger explored several routes off her breast, until finally they were on the great plain of her tummy. The fingers and palm stretched out to feel her. Ash cupped one breast, then the other. He traced a rib to her back, then down her side until his hand found the edge of the blanket at her waist.

Misty's moans were softer as she started to shiver. "Ash...", her tiny voice quavered, "Ash, I love you." Ash slowed his movement as he felt her nervousness build.

Misty's hands tightly gripped the edge of the blanket. Ash's hand and mouth were absolutely still as Misty reached her decision. She pulled away the blanket that was guarding her Cerulean cave.

Ash returned to pleasing her nipples with his mouth as his hand moved again. Her skin was as smooth as a lake, and bare except for a small patch of red hair. He traced his fingers around her patch and found it to be two fingers wide and twice as long. Next he stroked the hair in the direction of his next goal.

The fingers went to explore the mouth of the cave. The fingers traced the line toward the crack, looking for the entrance, until it found a tiny stream of dampness. A finger followed it back to the source and worked its way inside a little bit. The wet finger came out and spread her moisture onto Misty's clit. The finger went back in and continued to pump her, while the thumb stayed behind to massage the moistened clit. Each stroke was a little deeper. Misty moaned when two fingers went in and continued their slow pumping. After her moans died down, three fingers went in. She moaned as his strong fingers worked against her tight pussy.

Misty let go of the blanket and gently brought Ash's lips back to hers. As she kissed him, she reached out with her right hand to find his manhood. She wrapped her fingers around the tip and worked his wetness around then down his rod. Each stroke came back to the tip for more of his cream then went down further. Her strokes of his penis matched the rhythm of Ash's thrusts into her pussy. Each squeeze with her fingers was matched by a squeeze with her pussy. When she felt that Ash's manhood was as hard and wet as his fingers, she stopped her stroking. "Do me," she pleaded while tugging his penis closer.

He rolled on top of her then propped himself with knees between her legs and his left hand on the futon. She spread her legs a little further and pulled his manhood closer. Ash pulled his fingers out of her pussy, lathered his member with her juices then gave Misty's trembling hand a squeeze. He took his hand away and braced it on the futon.

Misty pushed the tip into her with her right hand. Grasping Ash's waist with her left hand, she motioned for him to go deeper. Slowly he entered until his balls reached her hand. She transferred her grip on his manhood from her hand to her tight pussy.

Holding Ash around his waist with both hands she pulled him in deeper. Then she pushed him away and pulled him in again. Ash obediently followed her lead and soon had established his rhythm: He would thrust himself in, until his balls slapped the inside of her legs then pulled back until only the head of his penis remained in her.

Misty let out a loud moan, then spread her legs farther out. She was rewarded with deeper thrusts. She let go of Ash and grabbed her legs, under the knees, to stretch her legs as far as possible. She was getting drunk on the sensations: Ash's balls were slapping her anus. His pubic hair set off sparks of pleasure where it touched her hairless pussy. Hungry for more, she pinched her lonely nipples and fondled her breasts.

She felt something was building in her. "Faster," she whimpered and Ash obeyed. He doubled his pace, and she moaned with pleasure. She could feel the head of his penis move in and out. Her large breasts bounced with his every thrust. She spread out her fingers to brace her breasts.

She tightened her grip and moaned, "Faster!" trying to be heard over his noisy pumping. Ash doubled his rhythm again. Misty's breasts shook with every thrust. Sweat was dripping off of Ash's body and onto hers. She was almost there.

"Faster!" she cried. Ash doubled his pace again. Her body was going to explode.

She opened her eyes to capture this perfect moment. Ash's penis moved so fast she could feel it everywhere inside her. The sweat was streaming off of him; his muscles bulged; his cheeks glowed red from the exertion.

He doubled his pace again. Her eyes were wide open and her body hummed. Electricity arced across his yellow fur. She screamed as they both came. She lost her grip on his penis, and gushed out both of their juices.

"Misty, what's the matter?" Ash asked her. His penis was still inside her, pumping hot cum. With his last ounce of strength used for a final squirt, Ash collapsed on top of her. Misty snuggled under his hot body trying to keep away the chill of the grass below her.

"Misty, you're having a nightmare," Ash called out while lightly shaking her. Misty opened her eyes and saw Ash in the moonlight. She was still on her futon with Ash kneeling beside her. "That must been some dream."

"Some dream…," she murmured. "Sorry that I woke you." Her covers were kicked away and her heart was still racing. She was thankful he couldn't see much in the moonlight, for her body was soaked with sweat and her fingers were sticky with cum. "Goodnight," she offered, hoping that he would go back to bed.

"Goodnight Misty," he replied and went back to his futon.

Misty waited until Ash was snoring again then sneaked into the bathroom. "It was a nightmare," she said to herself as she washed. After she felt cleaner, she went back to her futon and tried to sleep. She listened to Ash's breathing. What did the dream mean? Should I tell him? Finally, exhaustion overtook worry and she was asleep.

She awoke to Ash fixing breakfast, with no regards to clothes. "Good morning," he greeted while setting a meal for two. She tried to look away from him and hide under the covers. "Do you want breakfast?" he asked, puzzled by her reaction.

"In a minute," she replied. She slowly picked herself off of the futon and shuffled over to the table. She kept her head down to avoid seeing him and to look sleepy.

"Do you feel like diving this morning?" he asked expectantly.

She yawned loudly and replied, "I'm too tired. I think I did too much yesterday." She wondered how she would contact Dr. Orchid.

"Do you want to hang out on the beach before lunch?"

"Lunch...," Misty thought, "if we have lunch at the lodge then we have to put on clothes and maybe I can slip away and contact the doctor." "Good idea, Ash," she said.

Soon, they were on the beach with Misty trying to rest and Ash trying not to be bored. Misty watched Ash from the beach chair they brought from the cabin. Ash tried to relax in the chair but grew restless.

First Ash tried jogging on the beach. Misty couldn't resist watching him run on the beach with his manhood bouncing free. That same organ, which she dreamed of last night, was running wild and free. Ash soon found that running naked was uncomfortable and opted to exercise in one place instead.

Misty closed her eyes and focused her mind on the sounds of the ocean. This resort was, as far as she could tell, the closest thing to paradise. But the thought of having the boy of her dreams here and yet not 'having' him, spoiled the paradise dreams. "Boy of my dreams?" she wondered. "He's 18 now, that counts as a man. He certainly doesn't look like a boy." She opened her eyes to watch Ash for a moment. Ash was doing pushups on the wet sand. "No, that is the body of a man. Why do I think of him as a boy? Because he seems so innocent? Because he thinks of me as a girl?" She looked down the length of her own body. "He must have noticed that I'm as tall and developed as Officer Jenny." She looked again at Ash who was still doing pushups and getting black sand on his body. She found herself saying under breath, "Hey Ash, if you do that over here, we can both get a workout."

Satisfied with his exercise, Ash moved on to other small adventures. He looked for shells and skipped small rocks on the surf. Then he noticed something in the water near the reef. After waving his arms, he got the attention of two Corsolas, who swam to Ash.

Misty opened her eyes to the sounds of Ash playing with the Corsola pair. The playing turned to training. The little ones were attacking a coconut as Ash coached them. "In the eight years I've known you Ash, some things never change," Misty thought to herself.

Lunch time came, and Ash said good-bye to the Corsola pair. Misty and Ash went to the cabin to prepare and dress for lunch. Ash bathed alone since Misty said she didn't need one.

A short time later, they sat down to eat at the lodge. Ash asked, "Is everything okay Misty?"

"What do you mean Ash?"

"Well, you seem different."

"I'm just tired, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I thought it was about what happened the other day."

"Ash, I want you to take me back to the cabin and make love to me," Misty thought to herself, but could only stay mute.

Then a familiar voice boomed, "Well there is a couple that could use a massage."

"Dr. Orchid?" the couple asked in unison to the approaching figure.

"In the flesh," she responded with a wink to Ash. She shifted her attention to Misty. "Have you two had a massage?" Noting the looks on the couple's faces, she continued, "No? Well you really must. Master Tentaichi has trained some of the best Pokemon-masseuse in the world."

"What's a Pokemon-masseuse?" Ash asked.

"A Pokemon-masseuse is a Pokemon that has been trained to give a massage. Such a massage can refresh, restore vigor, relax and promote a long life." The doctor pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through a menu. "Oh, great," she beamed, "there's an opening for the next hour." She worked her phone some more. "Okay, I have you both booked for a massage at 2:00. You better hurry and finish that," she said while pointing to the couple's meal.

Ash and Misty hurried with their meal then followed the doctor with their mouths full. The doctor led them to the locker rooms then swept Misty into the woman's section. Ash realized that he would have to go to the men's section and did so.

After the doctor found some empty lockers, she asked, "Well, how did it go?"

Misty then switched to a defensive mode, "Did you know when we would be at lunch? Are you spying on us? I thought that you didn't have cameras here."

The doctor didn't seem upset as she undressed. "I don't have cameras here," she whispered. "You two are staying on my account. All purchases that you charge to your room, winds up on my bill. You bought swim wear and sunscreen, and eat lunch at the buffet."

Misty thought about what she heard and said, "Oh. I'm sorry. I can pay you back."

The doctor finished undressing and closed her locker. "Don't worry about it. That little stud Pikachu has more than paid for your stay."

Misty finished undressing and closed her locker. "What do you mean?"

As the doctor led Misty to the showers she said, "Pikachu knows some attacks that are difficult to learn. Some collectors and trainers are willing to pay quite well to have a Pokemon born with those attacks."

As they showered, Misty remembered that the doctor had flashed Ash a look up her skirt. Now Misty saw that the doctor's pussy was completely shaved.

"Now back to my question, 'how did it go?'" the doctor's question caused Misty to cringe. "Please, I want to help you."

Misty replied in a distant voice, "We spent a lot of time at the beach. The first day we went sunbathing. Ash was putting lotion on me then he froze and acted funny. He asked about Pikachu. The second day we went scuba diving on the reef." By this time the washed pair had wrapped towels around themselves and entered a room with a shallow pool. The pool was fed by a small waterfall. The pair of women put aside their towels and entered the pool. "Ash was very excited by the reef. He didn't mention his Pokemon during lunch..." Misty was cut off by the doctor.

"Ah, Master Tentaichi!" the doctor called out to an old, bald man. Misty instinctively tried to cover herself.

Master Tentaichi walked towards the pool, feeling his way with a cane. He theatrically turned his ear to the doctor's voice, "Ruth-chan is that you?" At this point Misty relaxed a little. "I was told that there would be two in here."

Misty answered, "There is. I'm Misty. How do you do?"

"Oh I do quite well, thank you. Today I do very well, because I have two beautiful women in my care." Misty covered herself out of reflexes. Hearing Misty's splashing, he continued, "All beautiful women need a massage, and a massage will make a woman beautiful." He followed with a little laugh that the doctor shared.

The master produced two Pokeballs from the sleeves of his kimono. "If you are ready, I will now begin." Hearing no objections, he released two Tentacruels into the pool. "These Tentacruels will perform your massage today. If you need anything, I will be nearby." Then he bowed and left the room.

Misty's masseuse wrapped a tentacle around each of her feet and started to massage. Misty was very relaxed when the doctor asked, "What happened after lunch?"

"Lunch?" Misty asked from a dream.

"You said Ash didn't talk about Pokemon during lunch, after your trip to the reef," reminded the doctor. "What happened after lunch?"

The Tentacruel tried to compensate for Misty's sudden tension. In a voice barely heard over the waterfall Misty said, "We went back to the reef. I tricked him into diving naked. I went naked too."

The doctor was a little surprised. "'Tricked him into diving naked…,'" she repeated softly. "How did you do that?"

"I bought Ash three pieces of swim wear," confessed Misty. "The first day he used the trunks. I told him not to wash his trunks that night. The next morning he used the briefs. He didn't want to, but I threatened to go shopping so he used them. I took the trunks and the briefs to the laundry before lunch. After lunch I rushed him to the cabin so we could dive again. The only thing for him to wear was a thong that was one size too small." The Tentacruel had worked its way around Misty's legs. "When he reached the beach he was torn between diving and the thong. I told him to take it off, he did. Then I took mine off as a show of support." Misty relaxed as the Tentacruel worked her arms and legs with four of its tentacles.

The doctor chuckled, "Very clever Misty. Very clever. I may have to try that sometime. It does show that you know Ash very well to be able to 'pull that off'."

Misty joined in the joke.

"What happened next?"

"Ash acted frozen. So I rubbed sunscreen all over him, and led him into the water. We found a colony of Corsola, and Ash became relaxed. I had to bring him to the lodge today for lunch so he would put clothes on again."

"Did he seem comfortable being naked?"

"He talked about Pokemon, more so than normal. We bathed together, ate dinner naked and went to the beach naked this morning. I'm worried that he thinks that he is a Pokemon and doesn't have to wear clothes."

The Tentacruels had the women almost completely wrapped. Their breasts were still exposed and their mouths were left free. The doctor moaned as her Tentacruel used its supersonic attack through the tentacles. Between the moans she asked, "Were you comfortable being naked?"

After a few moans of her own, Misty replied, "I was a little nervous, but I guess I really wanted to be naked with him. I was happy that he was comfortable with me. But I was sad that he wasn't turned on. Then after the dream I didn't feel comfortable."

"Describe your dream."

"I dreamed that Ash was making love to me. It felt so good. But in the end it was Pikachu making love to me." After a pause Misty continued, "Does it mean that Ash thinks he's a Pokemon and will never think of me as a woman?"

"Probably not. Have you ever dreamed of Ash making love to you before?"

"Yes."

"Were the dreams as real as what you had last night?"

"No, not really. We never went all the way in the other dreams."

"You never experienced sex, until you were linked to Ditto's mind?"

"Yes."

"Well there you go. Last night you had seen Ash naked, touched him everywhere and had sex with Pikachu via hypnosis. What other dream would you expect?"

"Ash isn't crazy?"

"No. You're crazy. You are staying on one of the most romantic islands in the world, with the man you have loved for years, but he hasn't a clue and you're afraid to say anything."

"Reading my mind?"

"Just good at my job," the doctor chuckled.

After sharing the laugh Misty asked, "What do we do next?"

"Take your nudist back to the reef and enjoy. Take a bath together. You could even reserve a private outdoor tub tonight. Very romantic: stargazing in a hot tub."

"Make the most of it?"

"Exactly. We can still use my lab to speed things along," offered the doctor. "Other than streaking, Ash hasn't changed much has he?"

"Can we start tomorrow? I would like to give him one more night."

"Tomorrow's fine. Shall I make the offer or do you want to ask him?"

"I'll say that you offered. 'Pokemon research' motivates him more than sex," Misty replied a little dejected.

"But when the Pokemon research is sex," the doctor joked, "you never know what could happen next."

As the hour came to a close, Master Tentaichi returned and recovered his Pokemon. As the doctor got out of the pool she asked him, "How's Ash?"

"Interesting young man that Ash," the master replied with a smile. "He feels very fortunate for all that he has. He thinks very highly of Misty, but is still confused by her nature. I told him, 'Men have tried to understand women for thousands of years, never with success, but usually with pleasure.'"

The doctor gave the old man a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you master."

"Yes, thank you master," Misty gave the old man a polite bow that bounced her breasts.

The old man was flustered by his imagination. "Hurry up and get dressed, don't keep your young man waiting."

Misty returned to the locker room and quickly changed. Ash was full of energy and waiting for her outside. "Are you feeling better Misty?" he asked.

"I feel great!" she replied. "Do you still want go diving?" she asked.

"Sure, do you?"

"Of course, there are water Pokemon to see," Misty answered with enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll race you back."

"Hold on Ash, we need to make a stop at the rental desk." So on their way back they went to the rental desk, where they got extra breathers and Misty booked a private tub for the night. As they passed the store Misty paused and asked, "Do you need anything?"

He replied with a "No," then hurried to the bicycles. On their race back to the cabin he asked, "Why did you book a tub, the cabin comes with one?"

"That tub is indoors and doesn't have jets. The outdoor pool has massage jets. Besides I rather watch the stars than look at the inside of a bathroom."

They returned to the cabin, undressed and gathered their gear. Ash ran to the beach, more pained from the hot sand then from his large member slapping his legs. Misty followed wearing only her sandals, and carrying his. They hurriedly put on sunscreen then set out to find the Corsola colony.

After a wonderful afternoon with their Pokemon friends they returned to the cabin, bathed and got dressed for dinner. After dinner at the lodge they found their way to the outdoor tubs.

The tub area had a wall on three sides; the fourth side was the edge of the tub as it hung over the edge of the cliff. The area was very similar to the bathroom of the cabin, but larger, and the tub did have massage jets. The view was much better than the inside of a bathroom. The sun was setting, and they silently watched the colors fade and the stars come out. The night was very clear and the couple could see each other by the starlight.

Ash broke the silence, "Wow, the stars came out so fast, I couldn't make a wish."

"A wish?" Misty asked dreamily.

"Yeah, I was going to wish we could stay longer."

"Well the 'first star' is usually Venus, just wish on that."

"Which one is that?"

Misty pulled her arm out of the water to point. "That one. The bright one next to those two bright ones."

"With three dim ones making a triangle?"

"No, those bright ones there."

Ash moved Misty forward a bit then slipped in behind her. He gazed down her arm then gently held her arm near her wrist. "Those three?" he asked while tracing with her outstretched finger.

Her voice quivered, "Uh, huh." She could feel his member against her buttocks.

"Which one is Venus?"

She moved her arm.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I should have seen tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might," Ash started the invocation. Misty joined him for, "Grant the wish I have tonight."

With that said they lowered their arms into the water. "Are you comfortable?" Misty asked.

"I'm fine," Ash replied.

"Maybe this would be better," she offered. She lifted herself up and brought Ash's legs together. She then sat on his lap and leaned back, rested her head on his shoulder. Finally she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"That's good."

So they remained, neither one wanting to break the spell. The moon was coming up when Misty said, "We should go to bed."

"Okay."

They found it hard to pull themselves out of the tub. Somehow they managed and got dressed in their kimonos. They walked their bicycles back to the lodge, where they got a pedicab ride back to the cabin. They entered the cabin, dropped their clothes and staggered into bed.

Author's note: I'm a horrible tease aren't I? Three chapters, over 10,000 words and they still haven't done _it_. It does happen in the next chapter, if anyone is still interested.

I almost didn't submit this story after I read The Story Behind The Picture, Chapter 5 by sykilik101. I'd recommend anyone reading my story, look this one up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Warning: Double Strength Lemon warning. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, turn away now.

Reef Island Adventures

Day 5

Misty awoke in Ash's arms. She gave herself a little pinch, to see if she was dreaming, then took stock of the situation. They were on Ash's futon and their clothes were still by the door. They had spent last night in a hot tub in each other's arms, and now it felt natural. She snuggled closer to him: She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. As she entwined her legs with his, she listened to the beating of his heart. "Today is going to be a big day for you my love," she thought, "you better get your rest." With that thought Misty went back to sleep.

Ash dreamed of diving. He was swimming in a warm sea, looking for something. Then he spots a beautiful Corsola that was bigger and whiter than any Corsola he had ever seen. He swims after the Corsola but it swims away, always just out of reach, but never out of sight. The Corsola swims deeper into the sea and Ash follows. He feels the pressure on his body build. He is losing his breath.

Ash woke suddenly. He realized that he was not drowning and relaxed. The pressure he felt was Misty sleeping on his chest. In the dim light of dawn, he saw that her skin was the same color as the Corsola in his dreams. They were both naked, but that didn't bother him. He couldn't recall why it should bother him. The warmth and closeness of Misty's body felt great. He wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.

Misty awoke again. This time the rumble in her stomach and the pressure on her bladder couldn't be ignored. The sun was out and the cabin was well lit. She tried to untangle herself from his arms when Ash asked her, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said as she stood up and went.

When she finished in the bathroom and returned, he was watching her. He pulled back the covers to reveal her spot and himself. "Are you coming back?" he asked. The hunger in her stomach was overwhelmed by the hunger in her heart. She quickly slid back under the covers, snuggling on Ash.

She didn't think she could go beyond snuggling, but was amazed with what she had. "Did you get a chance to talk to Master Tentaichi?" she asked him softly.

"Uh, huh," he acknowledged.

"About what?" she asked while idly exploring his pectoral with her finger.

"When he was a boy, he wanted to be a painter. He lost his sight in an accident and was sad that he couldn't paint. Then tried to become a sculptor, but found he was better at massage. Now he says that he sculpts flesh and spirits." Ash was giving Misty a gentle massage on her back, as she laid on top of him. "He said for massage you need 'touch, focus and strength'." Misty laid still as Ash explored her back.

Ash, after a time, continued the pillow talk, "He asked me to describe you, Misty. I said I didn't understand you most of the time, but that you were always there when I needed you." Misty hugged him. "He said I was very fortunate to have someone looking after me and that I would understand you in time." Ash recalled in his mind the master's words "'Women never reveal everything, but you have to be ready when they reveal something.'"

"What did the doctor talk about?" he ask after awhile.

Misty was determined to see this through. "She asked if we would be interested in helping her with her research today."

Misty hid her surprise to Ash's reply, "Do you want to help her with her research, Misty?"

"I think we could learn a lot from her."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said. His stomach rumbled loudly. "Can we have breakfast before we go?"

Misty undid her embrace and crawled out of Ash's bed. "Let's eat at the buffet then take the water taxi," she suggested. Ash got up to go to the bathroom, as Misty looked for her clothes. When Ash was out of sight, Misty checked her bag for the doctor's disk. "I don't know if I like the idea of being watched," she thought to herself, "But if this helps, then it's worth it." When Ash returned, Misty handed him his laundry, still wrapped.

She opened her own package and a bag of new clothes. She searched through her bags until she pulled out a new bra that fastened in the back. She put on her bra holding the ends open behind her back. She turned her back to Ash and asked, "Could you do me?" Ash, still naked, walked behind her and took the ends of the bra. "There is a hook on one side and a little loop on the other," she offered. After a few attempts Ash was successful. "Thank you," she said. Next she took out a new pair of pink, low cut panties. She bent over to put them on and gave Ash a clear view of her from behind. She put on her favorite tank top and shorts then secured the suspenders. He dressed in his typical, boxers, jeans and shirt. The weather was too warm for the jacket.

They put on their socks and shoes then walked to the lodge. Ash went straight to the buffet as Misty went to a phone and called Dr. Orchid.

"Good morning Misty, how was Ash?" the doctor slipped back into her innuendoes.

"The massage and hot tub helped," Misty replied. "I told him about your offer and he agreed. We are going to eat breakfast now."

There were some electronic noises followed by the doctor, "Okay, I'll have the water taxi at the dock in an hour. That should give you enough time to eat. Don't lose your nerve, Misty."

Misty thought about this and said, "Don't worry, we'll be there." Misty hung up the phone then returned the used diving equipment before heading to breakfast. She found Ash, who had a plate of food waiting for her. "I called the doctor; she'll have the water taxi at the dock to pick us up in 50 minutes." After an hour they were in a boat headed back to the lab.

The doctor greeted them at the dock. "Good morning you two," she beamed. "Sleep well?" The young couple nodded. "Great. It is always important to have fresh volunteers that won't go soft," she said with a wink to Misty before she added, "due to a lack of sleep."

"Before we begin, I need to have Dr. Joy run a few tests on you Ash, to see how you have changed since the last one." The doctor led them inside towards the infirmary. They entered the infirmary and Dr. Orchid pointed to a stack of fresh hospital scrubs, "Could you change before the doctor comes? I have to run some tests on Misty, so I'll see you soon in room 144." With that she shepherded Misty down the hall. When they were out of earshot, she asked Misty, "Did you bring the disk and may I use it?" Misty produced the disk and nodded. "Thank you. Now, are you ready to go all the way with this?" Misty nodded again, as they entered a room.

The room was similar to the monitor room they were in on the first day. There was also a small bathroom attached, without the mirrors. Once they were in the room, the doctor placed the disk in the computer. "You should change too," she said while pointing to the bathroom. "The sessions can get messy."

Misty entered the bathroom and changed into the hospital scrubs. When she returned, the doctor was busy issuing orders into a microphone. Upon seeing Misty, the doctor said, "Doctor Joy, could you please bring Ash to room 144?" She turned in her seat to Misty. "I'll do everything I can to help. So sit back and enjoy the ride."

After a small knock on the door, Ash came in the room. The doctor made herself busy, "Now then Ash, if I can have you sit there, thank you. Before we begin, do you realize that what we do here is strictly confidential? The procedures that we use are considered industrial secrets, and could be harmful if misused."

The couple said, "Yes."

"Thank you," the doctor replied. She produced two Pokeballs and released a pair of crescent shaped Pokemon. "These are Lunatone. They will provide the telepathic connection for our experiment. The connection will not be instantaneous, rather you will have a feeling of floating outside your body then into the Pokemon you see on the monitor. This transition will help your mind cope. When you are in the mind of the Pokemon, you will not be able to control its actions. Much like a dream, you can only observe their actions and their senses. The Lunatone are well trained and will break the connection if you are in any danger. Ready?"

After the couple nodded, the doctor turned their chairs around so each was facing their own monitor which lowered from the ceiling. Both monitors came to life and showed a Machoke. A Lunatone moved closer to each of them and glowed. Ash and Misty felt themselves floating through the monitor then into a Machoke. "Are you two okay?" came the doctor's voice from somewhere.

"I'm okay," said Misty.

"Wow!" said Ash. "How can I hear you doctor?"

"Your bodies, and your ears, are still in the room with me. Now then, describe what you are sensing."

"I can feel the grass under my feet. I see and smell all the beautiful flowers," said Misty.

Ash responded with, "My stomach is rumbling. My muscles are stiff. I see something moving, it's another Machoke. I feel my heart beating. My palms are damp."

Misty, not hearing Ash's response, continued, "I see another Machoke; my muscles tense. My heart beats faster. I feel the rock in my hand and I feel it being thrown."

"Ow!" yells Ash. In confused tones he said, "Ow? I felt something hit my head. Now I can't see anything."

Misty continued, "I see the other Machoke on the ground." Misty lets out a big sigh, in synch to the Machoke on the monitor. "The tension in my muscles goes away."

The doctor's voice called out, "I'm bringing you back now." With that said the couple feel themselves floating then move into their own bodies. Ash felt his head for the source of the sudden pain. "I'm sorry about your head Ash, I'm afraid that 'Brock' gets hit on the head too often."

"Brock?" the couple asked in unison.

"I nicknamed him Brock because he goes into a swoon around female Pokemon. Usually a female Machoke tests the male's strength by throwing rocks. Since Brock is in a swoon, he doesn't catch the rocks and takes one to the head." Then the doctor added, "Please don't tell the real Brock."

"I don't think it would help him if we did," commented Misty.

Ash determined that he didn't have head trauma. "Did we do okay?" he asked.

"That was good for a first attempt," praised the doctor. "When he recovers, I would like to try again. Next time, I'll have you go deeper." Misty could hear the wink in her words.

On the monitors they saw a grass Pokemon float over to the fallen Machoke and release a powder. The Machoke awoke and wandered off looking for food. "Let's go back," the doctor suggested.

Ash floated back into 'Brock'. His head was sore and his stomach growled. He saw a Machoke, different from the last one. Some sense told Ash that this was a rival. The rival Machoke picked a large boulder up and over its head. Ash soon found a similar rock and did the same thing. Soon Ash and the rival were tossing their rocks into the air and catching them. Feat for feat, Ash matched the rival in strength, until he sensed that he was being watched. He noticed another Machoke but this one didn't smell like a rival. The new one smelled of flowers and berries. Ash could feel her presence all over his body. She moved towards him in slow motion and he in turn moved towards her. She threw her hands out. He tossed aside his boulder then reached for her. A sharp blow to Ash's head went almost unnoticed. He was dimly aware of falling into a field of flowers before all was black.

The doctor's voice called him back to his body, "I'm sorry Ash: it looks like Brock got knocked out again."

Ash blinked then looked in the monitor at his former body. "I thought I was in a field of flowers," he said. "I smelled flowers and berries."

"Ash, I'm sending you into the other Machoke."

Ash again was floating above the scene. He floated into the former rival while it still held its boulder. He could see a rival knocked out on the ground then returned his focus to the newcomer. The newcomer had a second rock in her other hand, which she tossed up and down. Ash's muscles tightened then he audibly cracked some joints. He could smell her sweat. He could feel her muscles as she moved. He knew she threw the rock at him before it left her hand. He smiled as the rock came right to his face then smashed the rock to pieces with a Headbutt. Ash was amused and excited, then he tossed his boulder and it landed in front of her. She picked up the rock and tested the balance. Ash could taste the tension in her muscles. This boulder came suddenly towards him and a Headbutt was not an option. He braced himself and caught the rocky missile. Ash clutched the rock, while he tried to regain his sense of the female. She was on the other side of the rock, her muscles burned; the boulder exploded in his hands. As the dust settled, he could see her holding the stance of her punch.

Ash walked toward the female, while brushing off the debris. She met him halfway and took over the cleanup. She stood in front of him and picked gravel off his head. He could smell her sweat, her skin and her muscles. As she brushed the debris off his shoulders, his muscles flexed at her touch. She worked down his front as he stood transfixed. When she stood up, she wrapped her arms around him and brushed off his back. He could feel a new tension. A muscle between his legs began to stir. He could sense a tension between the female's legs. Ash reached behind and took the female's hands into his. They tested each other's strength as their hands, still clasped, moved to their sides.

Ash tried to meet the tension between her legs with his own. As the two rubbed each other, Ash felt his belt binding him. He could also tell that the female was also pained. They brought their hands to each other's belt. Ash looked in her eyes and saw himself. He looked at their belts and could feel both of their tensions. Every muscle of the pair was tense. Then with their breaths held, they unfastened each other. Ash's tension was at first relieved by the removal of his shorts, but then grew in intensity. The female dropped her shorts to the side while Ash did the same. They clasped their hands then continued to explore the tension between their legs.

The tension wasn't painful, in fact Ash found it enjoyable. Then he found it addictive. He could see his "penis" (the word just came into his mind). The female would grab it between her legs and squeeze. Ash tried forcing her legs open with his new muscle. They would tug and squeeze until his penis was as long and as thick as his forearm. As the female tried again to squeeze him between her legs, Ash lifted her off the ground with the strength of his new arm. The female loosed her grip with her legs then slid forward and back. Something wet came from between her legs and was being rubbed all over Ash's penis. As his penis got wetter it also started to bend upward.

When his penis was almost vertical, the female shifted position. She lifted herself up, then slid slowly back down. Ash watched his penis disappear into her hole, but could feel it even more than before. Their contest of strength resumed. The strength of her legs couldn't compare to the strength of her hole. Ash refused to back down. He focused all his energy into his new muscle. The female matched his move and started to buck. Ash countered by thrusting deeper. He could feel the last reserve of his strength coming. With one great thrust he shot his strength into her. As he felt the flowing "semen" ( again the word came to him ), flow into her, he tried pumping it along with his penis. He was met with her own strength flowing out. The two of them stood until all their strength was used then they collapsed to the ground together. Ash held the female close for warmth and slipped away into sleep.

He dreamed of flowers. "Flowers, Ash?" said a familiar voice. "Ash, you said that you smelled flowers and berries, correct?" The voice was the doctor's.

"Yes, Brock smelled and saw flowers," Ash tried to recall the dream. "Even after he was hit in the head, he saw flowers."

"Thank you Ash."

Ash was in a chair. His body was sweaty and spent. His stomach interrupted his train of thought.

"I'm sorry, Ash," the doctor's voice came from behind him. "You fell asleep and missed lunch."

"What?" replied Ash, trying to focus on the real.

"I think that you two have had enough for today. You should feel like you just woke from a very vivid dream. Your memories will seem vague. This is normal." The doctor offered him a bowl of noodles. Misty was in the other chair eating. The monitors were off and the Pokemon were gone. "You can cleanup in there. When you're ready to leave, I'll have someone take you back." Just before she left the room she asked, "Do you two need anything else?"

The couple just shook their heads, so the doctor left without another word.

After they ate for a while Ash asked, "How do you feel?"

Misty put her soup down and said, "I feel odd. I feel like this isn't my body. She told me that the feeling would pass." She took another bite of her noodles. "She also said that a massage could help clear our heads."

"We could schedule a massage for when we get back," he suggested.

She nodded in agreement and thought, "She probably already has."

After they bathed and dressed in their regular clothes, they found the doctor in the hall. "We liked your idea of the massage," Misty said, trying not to wink.

"Good," the doctor produced her cell phone, "I'll make reservations for you both. Enjoy."

The young couple staggered to the boat. After sleeping through the boat ride to the resort, they each made their way to the appropriate locker room. Each wrapped in a towel, they staggered into the shallow pool room. The master was waiting for them.

"Is that you Ash and Misty?"

"Yes sir."

"Doctor Orchid called ahead and asked for the Massage of Vigor. I have to agree with her prescription." The master waved to the pool, "Please." The couple dropped their towels and entered the pool. When he figured they had settled in, he produced his two Tentacruels.

Misty noticed that the massage was a little different than the last time. Master Tentaichi explained to her, "With the Massage of Vigor, the Tentacruel use a Haze attack to relieve your confusion. We then alternate between stronger Supersonic attacks and Haze."

The massage did work. Misty could feel that everywhere the Tentacruel touched, it tingled: A feeling of burning without heat; a feeling of electricity charging all her muscles. She was reintroduced to her own muscles and joints, and felt very pleased to meet them.

When the massage had finished, their bodies felt alive and hungry. They quickly showered and changed, then met for dinner. They ate heartily then bicycled back to the cabin. It was too late for swimming, so they decided to go to bed. Eventually they undressed and returned to the position that they shared that morning.

Thanks to the massage, their sense of touch was enhanced. Thanks also to the massage, they couldn't sleep. They tried to organize their thoughts of their session with Dr. Orchid.

"Did it hurt when your Machoke got hit on the head?" Misty asked first.

"I thought it did, so I guess it did. But I don't feel it now."

"Good," said Misty as she untangled an arm and touched Ash on the head. "I was a little worried when my Machoke threw the rock."

"Only a little?"

"It didn't feel like an attack. It felt like I was throwing a snowball: More to tease than to hurt."

Ash thought this over and said, "I guess to a Machoke, throwing rocks is fun."

"Except for 'Brock'," Misty giggled. "Were you 'Brock' the second time?"

"I was until he got knocked out. He thought in terms of flowers and pretty things."

"What happened after he got knocked out?"

"The doctor moved me to the other Machoke, the one that headbutted the rock."

Misty felt Ash's head again and asked, "Did it hurt?"

Ash concentrated on the dream then said, "A little, but he enjoyed the feeling."

"What else did he enjoy?" she asked.

Ash took Misty's hands into his and moved them down to their sides. "He enjoyed her strength and his own. He could feel what she felt. She wanted what he wanted."

Misty followed Ash's example and shifted herself in bed to mimic the Machokes. Then she said, "She wanted his strength. She wanted to feel his muscle inside of her." Misty found herself reenacting the pelvic rub.

Ash joined her as he said, "He wanted to work his new muscle and make it stronger." His own muscle was getting longer and harder. "It was like a loose tooth, he couldn't stop playing with it."

Misty was getting wet. She could feel it coming out, running down her lips and onto Ash's manhood. She continued to stoke Ash with her pussy until he was wet all over. From her dreams she said, "She couldn't get enough. Everything she did that felt good, she needed more of it."

"Misty?" Ash was looking in her eyes and saw himself. Misty slid forward enough so Ash could enter her.

"Ash, I want it."

"So do I."

Misty then slid back slowly. She let go of Ash's hands and aligned his penis to her hole. She took him in further then stopped. Ash noticed a look of pain on Misty's face. "Misty? What's ..."

"Sshh," she stopped him, "No more questions. No more doubts. I love you Ash." With that said she slid down hard and took in all of Ash that she could. She looked at Ash with tears in her eyes. His look of pleasure was changing to confusion. She gripped his manhood as hard as she could. Ash moaned his pleasure then flexed his own muscle inside her.

After flexing a dozen times, Misty started to slide back and forth. The pelvic rub was much better on the inside. Ash started to thrust into her. At first his thrusts were random, but soon he would thrust up as she slid down. "Yes!" Misty cried as they worked together. They found their pleasure building with each thrust. Misty pumped a little faster. "Oh, Yes!" she cried when Ash found her rhythm. Misty held him with all her strength. "Ash!" she screamed as the surf in her pussy crashed onto his manhood. As she enjoyed every sensation in herself, Ash followed and filled her. He focused all of his strength into pumping his semen. They both collapsed as their love-making gushed out of her pussy. Misty held herself against her lover. She could feel his manhood soften, and enjoyed the moment like a sunset.

When Ash recovered enough strength to speak, he asked, "Was that a 'mating ritual'?"

"It's called 'love making', 'had sex' or 'fucked'," she said while trying to sleep.

"'Fucked?'" Ash was puzzled, "I thought 'fuck' was something a person said when they were mad after losing to me."

"Maybe they were wishing for you to fuck me, instead of training your Pokemon," Misty giggled.

Ash chuckled a reply, "Should I jump up, pose and say, 'I fucked Misty!'?"

"Don't you dare." She squeezed his penis for emphasis.

Ash surrendered, "Besides, I don't think anyone would hear me." Misty, in her triumph, snuggled into his arms and went back to sleeping. "Misty, I can't sleep. I feel all sticky. I need a bath."

"I'll join you." Then she slowly lifted herself off of Ash and let his soft penis fall out.

They went into the bath and rinsed themselves. As Ash was about to lather himself, Misty sat on the short stool and said, "Do me." Ash removed her hair tie and washed her hair. After rinsing her hair, he washed her arms and back. With a smile on her face, she leaned back to let Ash wash her front. He lathered her neck then moved to her breasts. "Be gentle with them," she pleaded, and he was. He fondled every part of her breasts with his soapy hands. As she directed him with her moans, Ash pinched and twisted her nipples.

Ash knelt beside Misty to lather her tummy and legs. "Wait," she ordered. She lifted her leg over Ash then spread her legs apart. After spreading the soap from her breasts to her flat tummy she said, "Now you can do the rest." Ash, with soap in each hand lathered her legs. He never took his eyes off her pussy. He moved the lather from her legs to her small patch of red hair. Again, Misty directed him with her moans, "Oh yes! Right there, mmm!" She could fell the beginning of another orgasm. She took the soap from Ash then pulled him up. She lathered his manhood, making him harder with every stroke. When his penis was hard enough, she pushed it into her pussy. She grabbed Ash by the hips and motioned him to pump her. She played with her clit, desperate for another orgasm. "Faster!" she cried. Ash clutched her hips and pumped her pussy faster. "Oh, Yes!" she cried. "Oh, faster! Yes. Yes, faster! Faster! Faster! Yes! Yes! YES!!" Misty bucked her hips as she came. Ash tried to hold on and kept pumping her.

Misty leaned forward, hugged Ash then slowed him to a stop. "Misty?" he whined. Misty kissed him then stood up. Ash stood with her, keeping his member in her.

Misty slowly took Ash out of her and held his penis tight in one hand. She turned around and bent over at the waist. She put his manhood back inside. "Enjoy," she said as she braced herself. Ash started pumping her, but now he varied his rhythm. He would plunge in deep and fast then pull back slow. He grabbed Misty's hips and quickened his pace. The sound of his thighs slapping her ass echoed like the applause in a stadium. His seed was fighting to be free. He thrust himself as deep as he could go and pumped her full of semen. He leaned onto Misty and held her as he focused on one more shot of cum.

When Ash was finally still, Misty pulled away then helped him onto the stool. Ash leaned against the wall for support. "You can't go to bed like that, you're all sweaty," she teased. She took the soap and lathered his arms, his chest and his washboard abs. She lathered his left leg. She worked from his feet to his thigh, squeezing as she went up, pumping his blood back to his not-so-hidden machine. Then she worked his right leg the same way. She stroked his legs several times, before she stood up and rinsed him off.

"Oh silly me," she giggled, "I missed a spot." She spread out Ash's legs and knelt between them. She took a lot of lather in her hands and gently fondled his balls. Ash moaned his approval. She tried to make his penis harder by pulling it and the lather towards her. When her efforts were successful she stood up, put his legs together, and sat on his lap, facing him. She held his penis against her body then lathered it and her pussy. They both moaned their pleasure.

Ash tried to lift Misty up. "I need more, please," he pleaded. Misty stood up and put Ash in her hole. She continued to play with her clit as she bounced up and down on him. Ash grabbed her waist and helped to lift her. They could feel each other getting closer to another orgasm. Misty pressed down hard, and Ash held her there when they came. They started to buck as Ash shot another load into Misty's pussy.

Misty wrapped her arms behind Ash's neck as she pressed her chest into his. "Oh no. Now I'm all sweaty again," she teased.

"Maybe we should get in the tub instead," Ash suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Misty said with a wink.

Author's note: Read and review please. This chapter is about halfway through the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Warning: Double Strength Lemon warning. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, turn away now.

Reef Island Adventures

Day 6

Misty didn't want to wake up. Last night was the night she dreamed about. For eight years she has loved Ash. She dreamed of telling him. She dreamed of kissing him. She dreamed of losing her virginity with him. Last night she did all of those things and more. She dreamed now of his body and his manhood. She dreamed of how it felt to have him inside her. So many things made the dream world so compelling.

Another reason made itself heard. "Oh, my body," groaned Ash. "Everything hurts. Are you okay, Misty?"

Misty realized that you can revisit your dreams in the waking world. "I'm okay, just tired." The two of them were naked and laying on a beach blanket, in the shade of the palms. "I think it's noon."

"What happened?"

Misty rolled to her side and looked at her lover. His hair was a sweaty mat and his body was marred with black sand. She rubbed an extended finger on his chest and said, "We lost our virginity in bed. I had an orgasm in the shower then you did. Then we shared another in the shower. We had another in the tub. The moon was out, so we came here and did it in the moonlight." She marked off her points in the sand on his chest.

"Do you want to do it again?" he asked as he tried to harden himself.

Misty noticed his attempt and said, "Of course I want to do it again. I want to do it every day. But my body is so sore and tired; I don't think I could enjoy it right now." Ash looked deflated and relieved. "By the way Ash, now do you understand what I want when I say, 'Do me'?"

Ash turned his head towards her, a flash of enlightenment lit up his face. "So when you asked me to put sunscreen on your back, you really meant...?" She nodded. "When you asked me to wash you, you wanted to make love?" She nodded again. "When you asked me to help you with your…," he stumbled on the word.

"Bra," she finished. "Yes Ash, I have been asking you for a while."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Would you know what I meant if I asked you to make love to me? If I took off all my clothes, opened my sleeping bag and said 'Oh Ash, fuck me.'" she grabbed a breast with one hand and carefully fingered her pussy with the other. "Would you think that I'm some sore loser of a trainer with potty mouth? Or would you crawl into my bed and make love to me?"

"I would now," he offered, "but I see your point. How was I supposed to know? I had feelings for you, but I guess Brock wasn't a good example of how to show feelings."

"Neither of them is," she offered to cheer him up. "Besides I don't think you would do anything with Pikachu around. Pikachu is my friend too, but this was the first time we could be together and alone.

"Pikachu needed his time alone as well. When Doctor Joy said Pikachu was frustrated, what she really was saying was that Pikachu was desperate to have sex with something. Pikachu looked to your other Pokemon like you would. He couldn't have sex with them, besides most of your Pokemon are males, it wouldn't work."

Ash was puzzled. "How do you know all this Misty?"

"Doctor Orchid told me," she answered. "She saw that I was also frustrated because I wanted sex with you so bad. She tried to help by letting us have her private cabin and suggesting the hot tub." She thought against mentioning the secret video tape.

"She also recommended the massage," noted Ash. "Did she also recommend the swimsuits?"

"No, that was my idea," she claimed proudly. "You have a wonderful body Ash. All those years of training with your Pokemon put some muscles on you." She ran her fingers down his abs then played with his pubic hair. "I wanted to see this muscle too. I also wanted you to see it and know what you're supposed to do with it. A thong would look good on you, if I got you the right size and if I send you to my hair specialist."

"Huh?" Ash had lost track of the conversation.

Misty continued on her tangent, "A thong would only cover this much." She covered his balls and penis with her hands. "You see all that hair showing? It would have to go." She fondled him a little, then let go. "When you wore the thong, I rushed you to the beach and gave you two options: Go naked or go shopping."

"I hate shopping."

"I know. I'm sorry that I tricked you. Could you forgive me?"

"Yes and thank you for doing it."

She moved in and kissed her appreciation.

"What about the 'Pokemon research'?" continued Ash with his investigation.

"Ash you have been on the road since you were ten. You didn't go to school when they taught sex education. Brock couldn't talk to you about it. Dr. Orchid just gave you the crash course."

"I guess we're indebted to Dr. Orchid. What can we do for her?"

"She said that Pikachu is paying our expenses. He probably fathered dozens of Pokemon with Thunder and Iron Tail."

"Fathered? So that's where Pokemon eggs come from." A terrified expression came across Ash's face as he asked, "Does that mean that you ...?"

"Are pregnant?" she finished his question. "I shouldn't be. I've been taking the pill for months, while I waited for you. As for the doctor: we could volunteer for more experiments or send flowers."

"Or do both."

"Let's surprise her with flowers. Just make sure we pay with cash." Another idea rumbled for attention. "After lunch."

They helped each other back to the cabin, where they bathed and dressed. As Misty tried on her new Luvdisc print panties she winced with pain. "I'm so sore. I can't wear panties."

Ash grinned at her and said, "'Then go without' I believe is what you said."

"I think I'm a bad influence on you," she said as she peeled off the panties, then put on her kimono.

Smugly, Ash put on his boxers, shirt and jeans. When he bent over to put on his socks, his expression changed. Now Misty gave him a smug look. "I know, 'then go without'," he said in defeat. Soon they were in the pedicab riding to lunch wearing only kimonos and sandals.

After a hearty lunch, Ash made arrangements for the water taxi as Misty purchased a bouquet of flowers. They landed on the doctor's island and found Jenny inside the door.

Misty said to her, "We would like to surprise Dr. Orchid with flowers and thank her."

"Oh, how sweet," Jenny replied as she turned to her equipment. "Let me see, her cell phone is in room 105. I'll take you there." As she led the couple through the complex, she said, "She probably already knows you're here." Jenny stopped at the door and knocked. "Visitors to see you doctor," Jenny said to the door.

The doctor's voice shouted back "Come!" Jenny tried the door, but found it locked. She unlocked the door and let Ash and Misty enter. When their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, they saw the doctor in a chair with a Jynx behind her. "Oh, Yes!" she cried.

"Doctor Orchid, thank you for everything you've done for us," said the couple as they bowed.

Misty then asked, "Is there anything else we could do for you?"

"Oh yes! Oh make me cum!" the doctor shouted her response.

Misty cringed at the doctor's words. Ash said to Misty, "Look on the monitor."

On the monitor was the scene of a Mr. Mime laying on top of a Jynx. They stepped closer to the monitor, but found themselves thrown through the monitor and into the Pokemon.

The first things that Ash noticed, when he entered Mr. Mime, were the hands. The hands were huge compared to his body and they were very sensitive. At that moment those hands were on Jynx's breasts. He was gently rolling her nipples between his thumb and pinkie. He could feel her body quiver through her nipple. He could also feel his own nipples being pleased. Next he tugged on her nipples with his thumb and ring finger. Her nipples grew erect and waves of pleasure radiated from her and into his body. When her nipples were erect enough, Mr. Mime pinched them between his thumb and middle finger and played with the tips with his index finger. Jynx moaned from the pressure of her pleasure. Waves of sex-crazed psychic energy coursed out of her body. Mr. Mime shuddered under the assault of her passion then reflected some of her psychic energy back to her. Jynx grabbed her pussy and held tight as she came.

Misty could feel the orgasm in Jynx's body resonate in her own. When the climax passed, the Pokemon pair switched positions. As Mr. Mime laid on his back, Jynx moved in between his legs. She took his lengthened penis and stroked it with her sensitive lips. She rubbed up and down his shaft, feeling every inch of him across her lips. Mr. Mime shared his pleasure by touching her clit with his mind.

With her first inspection of him complete, she held his penis in both hands. _Ready_? she asked. Mr. Mime invoked a Safeguard then Jynx gave a Sweet Kiss to the tip of his penis. The chaotic energy of her kiss stirred Mr. Mime to orgasm, but she held him back with her Torment. Down his pole she applied Sweet Kiss after Sweet Kiss. She applied her kisses to all the sensitive spots she inspected just moments ago. Mr. Mime's body shook from pleasure and the effort to keep his Safeguard. When Jynx moved on to the less sensitive parts of his penis, she noticed Mr. Mime performing Meditation to strengthen his member. She added a Mean Look to her locks on his orgasm, and then used Lick on his balls. She could feel his orgasm trying to break free. His body glowed with the need to release. Jynx followed her path of kisses with a trail of Licks. Spot by more sensitive spot, she climbed up his penis. She could see him writhing as he alternated between protecting himself with Safeguard and using Meditate. She doubled her effort on her Mean Look and Torment. She had retraced all her kisses except for one. When she was sure he saw her every move, she reached out to his tip with her tongue. Closer and closer she moved. She positioned her mouth over his tip then plunged his penis into her mouth. In her mouth she applied her Licks to all of his sensitive places. She pushed him in deeper and took his balls into her mouth. She licked his balls then pulled them out of her mouth. She combined her Lick attack with Doubleslap as she slowly pulled his pole out of her mouth. As his body was convulsing with ecstasy and torment she released his member from her mouth. She finally applied a Lick to the tip as she released all her holds on him. Mr. Mime's semen flowed like an incandescent geyser. Jynx gulped down mouthfuls of his seed as her lips felt singed from heat of his cum. What she couldn't catch in her mouth, she tried catching with her hands and breasts. When Mr. Mime stopped pumping, Jynx sat down on the grass, smearing his warm seed over her breasts and around her pussy.

Ash's real body collapsed to the floor with his kimono pulled open. A great stream of semen shot across the room, and left a long puddle from the doctor to him.

His Mr. Mime body was resting. Moments later he awoke. He moved to Jynx who was still rubbing herself with his semen. He knelt and played with the semen around her pussy. He reenacted his nipple game with her clit. When he was using three fingers on her button, he put a finger in her pussy. He pumped his finger in and out, mapping all of her sensitive places. When she started to fondle her breasts, he pumped her with two fingers then three. He tested her grip on his fingers and how wide she could open. When her moans of pleasure grew complacent, he contorted his fingers and plunged his whole fist into her. She opened her eyes wide in rapture; then she saw his wicked smile. He used his own Torment on her then pumped her with his fist. He used his Doubleslap to strengthen his fisting of her.

Her wetness was running out of her pussy and down her ass. Mr. Mime dammed the flow near her anus with the fingers on his free hand. He poked a wet finger in her anus, as her pussy was getting the fist. He only put two fingers up her butt before he stopped. With his fist still in her, he concentrated all of his power and created a Substitute.

Now there were two Mr. Mimes, and Ash's mind shifted from one to the other. The new Mr. Mime laid down next to Jynx and masturbated with Doubleslap, while the original continued to fist her. When the new Mime felt hard, the twin Pokemon lifted her onto the clone. The clone rammed his cock into Jynx's anus and pumped her. The original Mime pumped her with his fist and teased her clit. Jynx's body gave off steam as her orgasm begged to be released. Mr. Mime gave her a smile more wicked than before. With his fist pumping her out of momentum, he concentrated to create another Substitute. The third Mime knelt over Jynx's face and offered his penis to her mouth. The new comer braced himself on her breasts, while working his skills on her nipples. Soon the quartet was pumping in harmony. Jynx was overwhelmed with the feeling of three Mr. Mimes in her body.

Each Mime gathered a sample of their cum off her body and onto their finger. The trio then put their fingers into their mouths. They swallowed their samples, and reloaded their semen with Recycle. Jynx was astonished as all three mimes came like geysers. Her mouth and anus were boiling over with the cum from the clones, while the original Mr. Mime squeezed out his load with his free hand and onto her. With all their energy being spent on the climax, the Mimes released Jynx from their Torment. Her body sprang at the release and followed the triple climax with her own. As her body was bucking in delight, Mr. Mime played his last hand: A Triple Encore.

Misty's body was on the floor, her Kimono thrown to the side. Her hips were bucking in a puddle of her cum when Jynx was released by her triple lover. She could feel the primal scream of the host Jynx when it heard the Encore.

Jynx's body could only do one thing: have an orgasm. She came again at the vibration of her scream. She came at the feeling of the fist still in her. She came at the feeling of the penis in her ass. When her bucking was rewarded by another shot of cum in her ass, she came again. When the penis in her mouth shifted, she came. When her nipples and breasts were pleased with two pairs of hands, she came. When her clit was pinched, she came. Her gasps and moans motivated another shot of hot semen in her mouth, which triggered her ninth orgasm in a row. The original Mime pumped the fist in her in unison with the fist around his member. She came to his fist. When he shot his seed on her pussy, she came again. She bucked against the motion of his fist and came. When the penis was pulled from her ass, she came. When the fist was pulled out, she came. When the Mime underneath her put his penis in the pussy, she came. When the original Mime added his rod to her pussy she came again. The mime trio each used Recycle and filled her pussy and mouth with another load. The double shot of cum in her pussy triggered her seventeenth and final orgasm. Her body could only blackout from exhaustion.

"Mmmm, that was wonderful," moaned the doctor. She rubbed herself like her Jynx host, smearing Ash's semen on her body. When she noticed that the semen was on her real body, she turned he chair, "Who do I get to thank for this?" She then shouted her surprise, "Ash! What are you doing here? Misty too?" The young couple started to stir at the shouting. Doctor Orchid and her Jynx helped the naked couple into chairs.

The doctor turned up the lights and recalled her Jynx. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her intruders. The young couple was transfixed by the doctor's clothes. The doctor noticed the couple's stares and slowly turned around to give them a complete view. The doctor's "top" was no more than suspenders. Two thin strips of cloth were joined at the crotch, stretched across her nipples and joined at the back of her neck. A thin elastic cord went down her back and widened to fill the crack of her ass. When the doctor turned to face them, Ash and Misty saw that the top allowed her breasts to swing and bounce freely. When the breasts stopped in their playful dance, the couple noticed that the nipples were exposed and surrounded by a ring of metal. A small arc of electricity jumped from the ring to her nipple.

"These suits come in a variety of colors and fabrics and make wonderful presents to that special someone," she teased. Getting no response from either of them, she said, "I guess I'll join you two." She peeled the fabric away from one breast with a moan. Then she peeled the other breast free. She pulled the fabric off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stretched back and massaged her nipples. She pulled the fabric away from her crotch and exposed a wire from her suit that disappeared into her pussy. She tugged at the wire and pulled out a large vibrator. The vibrator was dripping wet. When the head of the plastic penis came out of the doctor it was followed by a handful of cum. She turned around as she pulled a smaller vibrator out of her ass. She carefully put her suit on the floor then sat down in a chair.

She asked very casually, "So Ash, Misty, why have you come to see me today?"

Ash spoke from a daze, "We wanted to thank you for all that you've done for us."

Misty, who was more lightheaded, said, "We brought you our flower."

"I was hoping that you would pick each other's flower," she said, wink included.

Misty recovered more of her senses and said, "I mean we brought you flowers."

"So you did it?" asked the doctor. The young couple nodded. The doctor jumped out of her chair put one hand on her hip and with the other, flashed the victory sign. While her breasts were still bouncing she exclaimed, "All right! Ash fucked Misty!"

"Hey!" Misty shouted in surprise.

"I wasn't allowed to do that," mumbled Ash.

Doctor Orchid crossed her arms over her chest. "Good, you've come back to your senses." She gathered their kimonos and handed them back to the couple, then picked her lab coat off of the rack. When all three were as dressed as possible, the doctor asked, "What would you like to talk about?"

"What kind of research was that?" asked Ash.

"That was training," she said as she prepared some tea. "I train Pokemon for the Erotic Pokemon League."

"I've never heard of that league before," said Ash.

"Me neither," followed Misty.

"That's because you're not supposed to. There are many leagues and contests in this world dealing with Pokemon. Many contests have no minimum age requirements. As a result, most of the trainers are children. Children as innocent as you were Ash." The doctor poured three cups of tea. As she passed out the cups, she said, "Pokemon contests that would destroy that innocence, have either been banned, restricted, or are so secretive that most people don't know they exist."

"If it is such a secret, why are you telling us?" questioned Misty.

The doctor sipped her tea then said, "Because you asked. Because secrets are hard to keep, and you two are very good at keeping secrets."

"What type of contest is it?" Ash was intrigued.

"When did you two step into Mr. Mime and Jynx?"

Ash concentrated on the fading dream, "I had these sensitive hands. I could feel and hear through them. There were these little things in my fingers."

"Nipples," Misty added.

Ash continued to recall his dream, "I could feel Jynx's body temperature change. I could feel the muscles inside her convulse..."

"Ash you continue to amaze me." The doctor toasted him with her cup. "You experienced how many orgasms?"

Ash focused for a while then said "Ten. If you count when all three Mimes did it at once as three, otherwise," he paused for the math, "four regular and two triple sized."

The doctor shook her head in amazement. "You experienced ten orgasms and can still recall the sensations a Mr. Mime can feel through his hands."

"You asked me to," Ash pointed out.

"Yes I did." The doctor sipped her tea for answers.

Misty kept them on track with, "You were telling us about the contest."

"Thank you, Misty. An erotic Pokemon contest is a Pokemon battle where Pokemon use their attacks and abilities to please instead of harm. If your Pokemon can please the opponent enough to blackout, you win. If the contest does not end in a blackout, then it is decided by points. Points are awarded for style, humiliation, and dominance." When the couple looked confused, the doctor changed tactics. "Many of the attacks that a Pokemon knows can have different effects outside of a regular battle. If you have been to the Pokemon contests of Hoenn, then you should have seen attacks that were modified for visual impact." Ash nodded. "Well, in an erotic Pokemon contest, the attacks are modified to enhance, induce or prohibit orgasm."

"Sounds confusing," remarked Ash.

"It is confusing," replied the doctor. "People understand fighting. They know that you need to knock out your opponent first. People don't understand sex. Is sex about pleasing yourself, your partner, or both? Misty before you came here, why did you want to have sex with Ash?"

"What?" Misty was startled then thought for a moment. "I loved Ash. I thought that's what you do when you're in love. I wanted him to love me."

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot Misty, but you see many people don't fully realize why they have sex." The doctor got out of her chair, and went for the teapot. She offered to refill their cups and said, "The erotic contests are confused. Usually two perverts with Pokemon decide on a 'battle' and some 'rules'. Sometimes it's to induce, or produce, the most orgasms in a given amount of time; Sex until blackout, mixed couples, feedback sex…"

When the doctor put back the teapot and returned to her chair, she saw again the questioning looks of the young couple. She tried to answer their unspoken questions, "In mixed couple, each trainer has sex with the other person's Pokemon. Feedback sex uses body suits and accessories to stimulate the trainer's body."

Ash still had a strange look and said, "Actually, I wonder why you said 'perverts'."

"Because we are perverts," confessed the doctor. "You grew up with Pokemon teaching you about friendship, responsibility and discipline. Now I tell you that Pokemon are used for sex: Sex with other Pokemon and sex with humans. Does that not pervert everything you know about Pokemon?"

Misty's voice got cold and asked, "Do you force Pokemon to have sex, even if they don't want to?"

"Never. That would be rape, and I swear I could never do that."

Misty relaxed then replied, "So you are asking your Pokemon to compete and have sex, two things that they would do naturally?"

"Thank you Mistress Misty." Doctor Orchid toasted Misty with her cup, "You truly are a wise gym leader." After another sip she continued, "Another reason I said 'perverts' was so Ash wouldn't want to participate, he's too good of a trainer. I wouldn't want either of your futures ruined by a scandal.

"I also don't want you two to become Pokemon sex addicts. I hope that you two can still enjoy sex with each other. It would be a shame if you needed a bunch of toys and four Pokemon, just to enjoy sex."

"So you wouldn't want us to help with your research?"

"No. Spend tomorrow together and enjoy yourselves as much as you can. Then pick up Pikachu, and the rest of your Pokemon, and get back to your lives. Better still; get back to your life together.

"The other day I asked Misty a question regarding you Ash. Now I need to ask you a question regarding Pikachu. Would you like to have a Pichu egg?" The doctor quickly added, "I should say 'would you accept in Pikachu's behalf a Pichu egg?'"

Misty gasped, "The pre-evolved form of Pikachu?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes. Ash do you think Pikachu is ready to raise his own child? You don't have to answer today. Think about it, when you're not thinking about sex, and tell me your answer when you pickup Pikachu. If you decide not to, I will find a worthy trainer for Pichu.

"So, how about you two get cleaned up, and I call the taxi?"

Ash and Misty took a shower, put on hospital scrubs, and then followed the doctor to the dock. As the doctor waved them off, Security Chief Jenny came outside. "I had the door locked of a reason Jenny. I was training Jynx and Mr. Mime. It could have been dangerous for them."

"Sorry doctor."

Doctor Orchid was still only wearing a lab coat. She opened the coat and pointed to the sticky patch of drying cum on her breasts. "See what the poor boy left on me?"

Jenny saw mess in the glow of the sunset. "Should I clean it up?" she asked.

"That would be a good start," the doctor purred.

Jenny removed the doctor's coat, and spread it on the sandy beach. The doctor laid down on the coat and let Jenny clean her with her tongue.

Author's note: This is why I release these stories slowly. This was probably the most intense of the series, but it also sets the stage for the remaining chapters and the follow up stories including a return to Reef Island and a rather unusual shipping for Brock.

Read Review and/or Rant please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Warning: Super Strength Lemon warning. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, turn away now.

Reef Island Adventures

Day 6

Nighttime

Ash and Misty were sailing on a sport fishing boat, heading back to the resort. They finished waving good-bye to Doctor Orchid in the fading light of sunset. On the aft deck were four large swivel chairs. Misty took Ash's hand and led him to one of the chairs. After Ash sat in the chair, Misty sat on his lap, leaning back against his chest. Ash put his arms around her waist as they watched the sunset fade. Misty shifted her position and could feel Ash getting hard, through the thin material of the hospital scrubs they wore. Misty then shifted again, and started to massage Ash's manhood with her toned rear.

"Misty," moaned Ash. Misty took Ash's arms and freed herself from his embrace. As she stood up Ash tried to question her, "Mis...," but she cut him off by placing her finger to his lips. Misty walked to the cabin of the boat, leaving Ash aroused and confused. Moments later, the engine slowed and the deck lights went out at the rear of the boat.

As Ash blinked and tried to get his night vision, Misty called out, "I asked the Captain to take us to the cabin, instead of the dock, and to turn off the lights so we could watch the stars. She's a very agreeable Captain." Misty walked up to the chair, rotated it to face aft and locked it in position. She stood next to the chair and leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash patted his lap to offer Misty a place to sit. Misty stroked Ash's lap, then stroked his inner thigh. Again Ash moaned his pleasure, and again Misty stopped.

Misty walked behind the high backed chair, out of Ash's sight. When she emerged on the other side, she was naked. "Misty, here?" Ash questioned.

"Don't you want to see stars?" she teased. "I said the captain was agreeable, and the chair will give us some privacy." She took the top of Ash's pants and tugged. Ash considered his prospects then lifted out his seat, so Misty could pull down his pants. When the pants reached Ash's ankles, Misty lifted his foot, then the other, as she pulled off his pants. After tossing his pants to the side, she sat on his lap, facing him. She kissed him then pulled his shirt over his head. After she dropped his shirt, Misty asked, "Do you see stars yet?"

"I see one," he replied. "It's probably Venus. Should I make a wish?"

Misty leaned closer, and pressed his manhood between their bodies. "Go ahead," she purred, "my wish is coming true right now." She kissed him on the lips then she kissed him on the chin. She kissed her way down Ash's body, inch by inch, as she slid down his legs. Finally she was sitting on Ash's feet and kissing the base of his manhood.

Ash's mind flashed back to the blowjob Jynx gave Mr. Mime, then he sat back in the chair and concentrated on every sensation Misty touched off. Misty held Ash's tip with one hand, fondled his balls with the other and kissed his manhood everywhere else. When she had kissed all but the tip of Ash's manhood, she loosened her grip, then grabbed the tip with her other hand. She now fondled Ash's balls with her free hand, and licked the exposed area of his manhood.

Despite Misty's grip on Ash's member, a small puddle of precum formed in her hand. When she finished her licking, she released Ash's tip, then licked his juice from her hand. She lapped up the little treat and purred, "Mmm, I hope there's more cream for this kitty." She took his manhood into her mouth and, using her tongue, played with the tip. She flailed with her tongue as she took him deeper and deeper in her mouth. When he reached the back of her throat, Misty calmed her tongue. She placed her hands on Ash's thighs then inched in the rest of his manhood. Her lips reached the base of his shaft and his tip was in her throat.

Ash looked at Misty in amazement and could feel her throat with his manhood. Then she winked at him, opened her mouth, and took his balls into her mouth. The fondling of his balls with her tongue, and the moans in her throat, drove Ash over the edge of bliss. Misty took the first shots of his cream right down her throat. She then backed him out of her throat, and took the rest of his seed into her mouth. The sensation of her swallowing coaxed a final squirt of his cream into her mouth. She swallowed that one as well, then licked Ash's member clean. When she finished, she asked him, "Did you see stars?"

Ash replied, "Yes, and I got my wish."

"Good, now maybe you can help me see stars."

Ash got out of the chair, then helped Misty up into the same chair. Once she was seated, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He reached in her mouth with his tongue and probed for her tongue. When their tongues explored each other, Ash's hands explored Misty's breasts. Ash's lips then moved to Misty's chin and worked their way down her body. Ash halted his descent at her navel, and gave her a preview of his tongue's skills. When Misty started to get ticklish Ash resumed his journey down.

When Ash was inches away from her slit, she spread her legs wide and parted her lips with her hands. She took a finger and massaged her swollen clit, hoping that Ash would get a hint. Ash dutifully kissed her clit, then held it between his lips and licked it furiously. Ash licked her to the brink of orgasm then stopped. Misty was breathing heavy and gave him an imploring look. Ash smiled, gave Misty's hardened nipples a squeeze then moved his mouth a little lower on her body. He slowly thrust his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could, then pulled his tongue out and licked her clit. He repeated this two more times, before Misty put her hands behind Ash's head and held him inside her.

"Don't... leave... a mess... on the...chair," she said with a tremble in her voice that reflected the tremble in her body.

Ash covered her lips with his mouth then flailed the inside of pussy with his tongue. He continued to please her with his tongue as she trembled, then bucked her hips into his face. When Misty's body was still, Ash swallowed all her nectar and licked her inside clean. Ash pulled out his tongue and moved up to kiss Misty's other lips. They continued to kiss, until the boat slowed to a stop.

"This is as close to the beach as I can go," said the Captain's voice over a speaker.

Misty broke her kiss and shouted, "Thank you." She motioned Ash off of her then gathered their sandals. She knotted the wooden sandals laces together then handed the bundle to Ash. When a flash of light whooshed from the bridge towards shore, Misty said to Ash, "Time for a moonlight swim." The white flare illuminated the sandy beach, where it landed. Misty sat upon the rail, her white skin glowing in the moonlight. "Are you coming?" she asked with a wink, then dove backwards over the side of the boat. Ash leapt over the side and joined Misty in the warm ocean.

The couple started to swim for shore. When they got to the middle of the boat the Captain asked from the side of the boat, "Are you two going to be okay?"

Misty treaded water and replied, "We'll be okay, were both good swimmers, and there are friendly Corsola nearby. Thank you. Could you take the clothes back to Dr. Orchid?"

"Sure. Enjoy," said the captain as she returned to the controls then slowly backed the boat away.

Ash swam up to Misty. When the roar of the boat faded into the distance, Misty asked, "You know basic lifeguard skills, right?"

Ash replied, "I guess so."

Misty took the buoyant bundle of sandals from Ash then said, "If I were drowning, how would you bring me back to shore?"

"Well, I'd," Ash replied nervously, then swam behind Misty, held her face out of the water and swam for shore.

After a few strokes Misty said, "Good. Now, if I'm not drowning and we're both great swimmers, all alone, naked and in love, how would you bring me back to shore?"

"Like this?" Ash asked, as he shifted position. He floated on his back then pulled Misty on top of him. Misty held the sandals behind his head for floatation.

"Very good," she complemented him with a kiss. "Now stroke." Ash obediently swam for shore, and then Misty added, "Don't wear yourself out, we have all night." Ash slowed his pace to long, powerful strokes. Misty clutched his body, and felt his powerful chest muscles with her breasts. Ash's hardening member rubbed and poked Misty with every stroke. "Hold on Ash, I need to put this where it won't hurt anyone." She carefully removed one hand from their sandals then guided his shaft into her box. She returned her grip on the sandals then put her legs together and gripped Ash's hitch. "Now, how would you bring me back to shore?" She asked with a smile.

Ash smiled back and pulled them along with long strokes of his arms. Each stroke pulled him in deeper into Misty. Each stroke made him harder inside her.

"A hundred meters to shore. Can you make it?" Misty asked while giving Ash's penis an extra squeeze. Ash increased the speed of his strokes; Misty kicked herself along with her feet. At the end of Ash's stroke, she would pull ahead then he would thrust into her again on his next stroke. As Ash grew more excited he would pull harder and faster with his arms. "Almost there," moaned Misty. Ash was on the verge of exploding inside her. He kept up his pace as he heard the surf growing louder. Misty held her legs together and kicked like a dolphin. Her eyes were closed as she cried, "Almost there."

Ash touched sand with his fingers. He grabbed Misty into his arms and tried to run out of the surf. When Misty kicked the sand, she dropped their sandals and wrapped her legs around Ash. Ash tripped on the wood soles and fell backwards onto the beach. Misty was bucking in ecstasy and Ash joined her.

When their orgasms were over, they kissed. When the flare burned out, they were still kissing. After their eyes got used to the moonlight, Ash commented, "I think I need another shower."

"Me too," said Misty with a kiss. They gathered the bundle of clothes and walked back to their cabin, hand in hand. They dropped their footwear by the door, and walked to the bath. They took turns rinsing and rubbing each other with soap. Finally, they wrapped their arms around each other and thoroughly lathered each other's ass.

Misty was enjoying herself, but wanted more so she said, "I heard that sand can make sex very uncomfortable." She moved closer to the seat in the shower.

"Maybe I should wash you again," suggested Ash.

Misty sat on the bench, spread her legs wide apart and leaned back against the wall. As Ash brought the shower nozzle closer to her, Misty spread her lips open with her hands. Ash pressed the nozzle against her flower, and let the warm water work its magic. Misty moaned her delight. Ash noticed that the shower had other settings, so he changed it from 'spray' to 'massage'. Misty's moans were interrupted by a gasp, when the pulsating jets first hit her sensitive area. Ash held the shower in one hand, while the other hand slipped two fingers into Misty.

"I have to be thorough," he said as he spread apart his two fingers, and let the massaging water penetrate deeper. Misty relished the familiar feeling building inside her. She wrapped her legs around her love, and waited for the flow.

As her flow began, she cried out, "No!"

Ash pulled the shower nozzle away, but his fingers were still inside Misty. "Oh, Misty!" he whined, when he realized that she was emptying her bladder on his arm, then his torso when he pulled out his fingers.

Misty blushed. "I'm so sorry Ash. I forgot to go earlier and all the rushing water..."

Ash gave his classic frustrated-with-Misty look and said, "I was already clean. I hope you're going to clean this up." Misty fumbled for the soap and shower nozzle then tried to wash Ash and the shower floor. "I might as well sit down," Ash continued.

Misty got off the bench; finished rinsing down the shower, then started rinsing Ash. In a small voice, Misty said, "I swear you've got the bladder of a Snorlax." Ash smirked from the bench as she rinsed him from neck to toes. Once he was rinsed, Misty then took the soap and lathered Ash. She rubbed the soap everywhere she could reach, but left the best part for last.

Ash noticed her oversight, and when she rinsed off the soap he said, "You missed a spot." Misty kneeled between his legs and filled her hands with soap lather. She held his tip, pointed his pole up, and gave his balls a soapy massage. When his shaft grew stiffer, she lathered it with both hands. Ash's smirk barely changed when Misty squeezed his member between her breasts. Misty could feel Ash's pressure building and stroked him faster.

Ash's smirk turned to a grin when he said, "Payback." Ash released his bladder at full force.

Misty whipped her head back as she leaned her chest forwards. She smiled as she aimed his own pee at his face. Ash tried to stop the flow internally, by force of will, and externally with his hands. After they both received his shower, Misty gloated with a laugh, "I knew you would do that Ash. I know what size swim trunks you wear. I know how much you hate shopping." Ash gave Misty a guilty look as she rinsed him down. "You can't fool me, Ash Ketchem. I even knew how big this is before you knew what to do with it."

Misty rinsed off Ash's penis and then took it triumphantly into her mouth. Misty suddenly jerked her head away and spat, while Ash released another golden shower. Ash laughed, "But you don't know how big a Snorlax's bladder is." Misty turned the shower on Ash's face and laughed. Ash scrambled away from Misty, and off to the toilet.

When Misty reached the end of the shower's reach she asked, "After all of that, you still need to go?"

"Yup," Ash called out from behind the partition. "You really don't know how big a Snorlax's bladder is, do you?"

When Ash finished, he came back to find Misty washing herself. "I can think of better things to do, other than talking about Pokemon bladders," she purred. Ash joined her, and they were once again clean. They dried each other and went to the kitchen wrapped in fresh kimonos. As Ash foraged for food, Misty said, "I don't want to eat ramen again. Let's go out instead."

"Is the buffet open this late?" asked Ash.

"No, but the bar is open all night."

"Bar?"

"They have food in bars. Wanna go?"

"Okay," replied Ash as he put back the dried noodles.

When he walked to the sleeping area, Misty asked, "What are you doing, Ash?"

"Getting dressed."

"Don't bother."

Ash walked back to the kitchen and said, "Huh?"

"This half of the resort is clothing optional. The main lodge isn't, but there is a bar, pool and open beach on this half," explained Misty. "Just take your kimono so you have something to sit on." When Ash looked puzzled, she added "It's more hygienic, and courteous, to sit on your own kimono." Misty slipped into the bathroom, and returned with a pair of shower caps. "For the bicycle seats. Didn't you wonder why there were so many of them?" Ash shook his head. "That's what I love about you Ash."

They packed dry towels in the bicycle baskets then walked them along the dark path from the cabin. When they made it through the palms, they could see that the main road was lit with paper lanterns. They rode the bicycles along a path different from their usual route. Misty allowed herself to get excited by the breeze blowing across her naked body.

What they found at the end was a noisy, brightly lit party. They stopped their bicycles and Misty got off. Ash said to her, "Misty, I'm really sorry for peeing in your mouth."

"Thank you Ash," she said as she parked the bicycle. "I'm really sorry for peeing on you too." She took her towel from the basket, and slung it over her shoulder. When she noticed that Ash didn't move, Misty asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Another naked couple, slightly older than Ash and Misty, rode in, parked and joined the party. Misty saw Ash's embarrassment and tried to ease his fears. "Ash, I didn't bring you here as revenge. If you feel uncomfortable, you can put on your kimono. If you want to go back to the cabin, I don't mind."

"I'll go with you," said Ash as he got off and parked the bike. He took his kimono and wrapped it around himself. Misty took his hand and led him to the party.

There were over a hundred people in the party. The people were spread among the bar, pool, seated at poolside and dancing to a panpipe band. The only people dressed were the staff at the bar. Ash felt more naked with his kimono on, amongst strangers who didn't wear anything. Ash jumped when he heard his name called.

"Ash! Misty! Over here!" boomed Doctor Orchid. She waved them over to a poolside table. "Hello, have a seat. Come and join the party."

"We came for a late dinner," replied Misty. Ash and Misty sat in two empty seats. Another seat at the table had a towel on the back. On the table were some drinks, empty glasses and a large platter of fruits and snacks.

"Well dig in, it's Jen's treat," said the doctor as waved her glass.

Ash was reaching for the food when he asked, "Jen?"

"Security Chief Jenny," the doctor corrected herself. "Yes, Jen was a very naughty girl for putting you two in danger. She had to be punished. So, I made her pay for dinner."

Misty noticed that the doctor winks with both eyes, when she's drunk.

"But, it was our idea to surprise you. Please don't blame Jenny," pleaded Ash.

"I don't blame her. Besides, it was her turn to buy."

"Hello, Ash and Misty. I'm sorry that I put you two in danger. Can you forgive me?" Jenny had walked over from the pool and gave them a bow. The water dripped off of her naked body. Her blue hair was trimmed short and neat, her other hair was trimmed shorter. She was well tanned, with no tan lines.

"We were more to blame than you. I'm sorry," said Ash as he got up and bowed, with a firm grip on his kimono.

Jenny smiled and gathered her towel from the chair. The doctor reached up and tugged on Jenny's nipple. "Jen, honey, could you bring me another drink? You kids want anything?"

"Just something to eat. That barbecue smells good," suggested Ash. Misty remained silent. As Jen walked away, the doctor gave her a light slap on the ass.

Misty tried to make conversation, "How often do you come to these parties?"

"At least once or twice a month. It depends on how many nocturnal Pokemon we have in our care. If the Pokemon party at night, then we can't." After another sip of her drink the doctor pointed out, "If you two want to do 'it', you can over in the hot tub, everyone else does." Now, Misty was getting embarrassed. "When it gets crowded you can't tell who's doing who."

Jenny returned, followed by a waiter bringing drinks and more food. "Fruit smoothies," replied Jenny when the young couple stared at their drinks. Ash and Misty busied themselves with the food and tried to ignore the simmering orgy around them. Jenny noticed their discomfort and said, "It's not always like this. When the college students take their vacation here, it can get really wild."

The doctor leaned back in her chair and said, "The best chance to recruit some yummy, new interns." The doctor slumped forward in her seat and asked, "Ash, can I borrow Misty?" Misty choked on her food. Ash stood up to give aid to Misty.

When Misty was breathing again, Ash asked, "For research?"

"For shopping!" declared the doctor.

"Shopping?" Ash looked pained.

The doctor waved an unsteady finger at him as she lectured, "The last time Misty went shopping, you 'came' out all right. Well this time it'll be better. Just take an hour. I'll meet you in the lodge after lunch. One o'clock." The doctor passed out on the table.

The young couple looked to Jenny. Jenny smiled, "She should be back to normal by lunch time tomorrow. She means well."

"Hello big sis," another Jenny, fully dressed, walked over. "Did you get a night off?"

"_Get off_," giggled the doctor as she rested her head in her arms.

"It's work related," replied the naked Jenny. "Business dinner and escort duty; the usual."

"_My own personable escort_," mumbled the doctor.

The younger Jenny looked at the empty glasses on the table and asked, "How many drinks has she had?"

Naked Jenny held up one finger and replied, "I drank the rest."

The younger sister teased, "Is your boss too rough on you?"

"_She likes it rough_."

The older Jenny got out of her chair and said, "Looks like it's time for bed." The two Jennies helped the doctor to her feet.

As the doctor tried to grope her Jenny, she noticed the other Jenny. "Hi, I didn't recognize you with your clothes on. We're going to bed, wanna cum too?"

"Maybe another time," the younger Jenny patiently replied.

The older Jenny called out, "Alakazam, Teleport." A Pokemon momentarily shimmered into existence then the naked pair and Pokemon vanished.

The younger Jenny sighed, "Poor doctor. Jen says she's brilliant and has her heart in the right place. But she can't hold her liquor." Before she turned and walked away, she said, "Please enjoy the party, and stay out of trouble."

Ash and Misty just stared into the void left by the doctor. "Misty?" said Ash, with a bit of whine.

Misty leaned closer to him and whispered, "I swear Ash, I had no idea she would be here. I had no idea what kind of party it would be. I thought there would be food, music and dancing. I thought it would be fun."

Ash slowly turned his head and faced the hot tub. "I guess that's dancing, and it looks like fun," he commented. Seated on the edge of the tub was a naked, middle-aged woman. A naked man, of similar age, was standing in the tub between her legs and thrusting his hips forward. After a minute or two of humping, a second man in the tub tapped the first one on the shoulder. After they exchanged a few words, the first man picked up his partner and she wrapped her legs around him. Once secure, the man sat on the edge of a tub. All the while, the second man unrolled something on his penis. Soon the second man entered the woman from behind and grabbed her breasts. The three of them thrust and bucked for what seemed like forever. Their pace quickened then soon they all stood still.

After the trio untangled each other, the men shook hands, and the couple left the tub. They picked up some towels from tub side and walked over to Misty and Ash. "Are these seats taken?" asked the woman.

Misty and Ash could only give a silent shake of their heads. The man caught the attention of a waiter and ordered drinks and food.

Food. Misty and Ash put more food into their mouths as they stared out into space. The woman spoke again, "Are you two new members?"

"Members?" replied Misty.

"Of R.I.S.C.; the Reef Island Swingers Club. I saw you with the Doctor and thought that you were new members."

Misty placed more food onto Ash's plate as she spoke, "We're guests of the Doctor, but it's business related."

The older man removed his own condom and dropped it in a nearby trash can. After wiping himself off with some napkins, and throwing them away, his drink had arrived. After he sipped his drink he said, "We are always recruiting new couples to join."

Ash swallowed then asked, "Couples?"

"Our club policy is geared towards membership for married couples," lectured the man. "Many single women are allowed to join, and a few single men."

"Since Doctor Orchid brings Jenny and Joy we usually take a male guest of theirs. How long have you two been together?"

"Eight years," replied Ash as he drank.

The woman was astonished, "Eight years! But you two seem so young."

"I'm eighteen," stated Ash, oblivious to Misty subtle hints.

The older man quickly stated, "I need to get something, excuse me." Then he got up and left for the bar.

The woman looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Even though our club doesn't really have age restrictions, we really try to discourage young couples from joining." Ash mumbled a question, with his mouth full of food. The woman replied, "Too many young couples came here on their honeymoon, joined our club, then got divorced in a year. I'm not sure if they got married just to join our club, or if our activities put a strain on their relationships. Probably some of each."

Ash washed down his dinner with the fruit drink and stated, "We're not married. By the way, what's a swinger?"

Misty and the woman almost fell out of their chairs. Misty tried to explain, "Swingers are people who have a lot sex."

"We've had a lot of sex," he pointed out.

"Well swingers have sex with anybody."

"So?"

The woman jumped into the middle of the conversation, "So most swingers are couples who have had so much sex with each other that they want to try something new and exciting. Do you two still find sex with each other exciting?" The couple nodded. "Then I suggest that you continue to just have sex with each other. Someday, if the excitement starts to go, come back here." She gathered her drink and towel, got up and walked to the bar.

Ash didn't understand why, but he felt rejected. When Misty asked, "Should we go?" he just nodded. As they walked back to the bicycles, someone handed them a colorful flyer. They put the flyer and towels into the baskets of the bicycles and pedaled back to their cabin in silence.

As they walked the bicycles through the screen of palms, Misty asked, "Ash, what are you thinking?"

"Do people get bored with sex, or was that woman trying to get rid of us?" he asked.

Misty thought about it then replied, "Some people do get bored with sex, or bored with having sex with the same person. Some people like having sex so much, that they join a club to get as much as they can. I suppose Dr. Orchid is like that."

As they leaned the bicycles against the cabin, Ash asked, "Will we get bored with sex someday?"

Misty hugged him, then said, "Ash, I've had a lot of dreams about having sex with you. I have ideas that we haven't tried yet. But when we get our Pokemon back, we won't have as many chances. I have to make a decision about my gym. You have to think about your future. Are you going back to school? Are you getting a job? Will you turn professional? Are you going to let Pikachu have a Pokemon egg? Will you help him raise it, if you do?"

Ash stared blankly at the stars, as he tried to think about her questions. Misty held him closer and said, "Tomorrow is our last day here. We have to leave paradise, but that doesn't mean that we can't find paradise somewhere else." Ash's look didn't improve. "Ash, to get bored with sex, we're going to have to do it a lot," she purred then kissed him on the lips.

Preferring action over thought, Ash returned her kisses. Ash followed Misty's lead as she explored his mouth with her tongue then rubbed his pelvis with her own. Their pelvic action grew so intense, they broke their kissing to breathe. They were both breathing heavily as they tried to masturbate each other with their genitals.

"Bored yet?" teased Misty.

Ash just shook his head, his sweat shimmering in the moonlight.

"Now here's what you learn, if you don't read about Pokemon," she purred. She moved Ash's right hand to her thigh as she raised it to his hip. She pushed his manhood into her pussy and gripped him. After she locked her fingers behind his neck she said, "Catch." Then she hopped off the other foot and wrapped her legs around him. Ash grabbed her other thigh to support her.

"Exciting?" she teased. Ash nodded. Misty then rocked her hips. Ash followed by thrusting into her. When Ash found his rhythm, Misty moaned her approval, "Oh, Ash!" Ash grew more excited and lifted her so he could thrust even faster. "Oh, yes!" she cried.

"Misty!" he gasped. His body was dripping with sweat, and he tried to go faster and deeper. Misty just held herself up and enjoyed the ride. She gripped him hard as she came. Ash then thrust as hard as he could, and came inside her. They held each other as they felt their rivers crashing together. When Ash started to sag at the knees, he let Misty down.

As Ash leaned against the wall, Misty got on her knees and licked his manhood clean. When she finished licking and swallowing, she asked, "Ready for bed? Or do you want to sleep under the stars?"

Ash took a deep breath and said, "Stars. Maybe I can make another wish."

They gathered some blankets then walked to the sand. Soon they were snuggled together and sleeping under the stars.

Author's note: I'm almost sorry that this chapter was 5000 words of almost pure lemon, but it does contain two plot elements for the next chapters which then lead to two more stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Warning: Super Strength Lemon warning. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, turn away now.

Reef Island Adventures

Day 7

Misty awoke to a dream. She was lying in the arms of the love of her life. The surf was lapping on the shore. She caressed Ash's chest with her hand. "It is a dream," she thought to herself, "Tomorrow, we wake up and go on with our lives. Today is our last day in paradise." The sun was warming the sand around them. Misty was also getting warm, so she moved her hand down Ash's chest. She ran her fingers through his pubic hair, until she found his manhood. He was already hard. "Are you dreaming of me?" she thought. She started to stroke his member as she unwound herself from his arms. She pulled off the blankets covering them then put his manhood into her mouth.

Ash was dreaming of the ocean. He is riding on a Gyarados. A cool breeze blows across his naked body. Misty is there and naked as well. She's between his legs, her head bobbing up and down his penis, like a buoy on the waves. His body shivers with pleasure and begs for release. "Oh, Misty!" he moans then she sucks harder and moves her head faster. "I love you," he whispers as he shoots his seed into her hungry mouth.

"What do think of my wake up service, Ash?" giggled Misty.

"Wake up?" mumbled Ash, still mostly asleep.

Misty grinned to herself then moved her body into a 69 position. With her flower planted in his face, she shouted, "Wake up Ash, time for breakfast!"

Ash tried to bolt out of bed, but instead rammed his nose into Misty's ass. After Ash's shock passed, he asked "Misty?"

"There's your breakfast," giggled Misty. "Better eat up; we have a big day ahead of us." Ash reached up with his hands, spread Misty's lips, and plunged his tongue inside her. He pulled his tongue out, tickled her clit, then thrust his tongue back in. He lapped up her growing wetness, and used his chin to play with her clit. Then he felt his hardened member enter Misty's mouth, just like in his dream. Misty's moans resonated in his manhood. Ash's moans resonated in her pussy. Their moans, sucking and, at last, climax were perfectly synchronized.

When the pair finished swallowing their breakfast, Misty turned around, kissed Ash on the lips and said, "Good morning."

"It sure is," he replied. "I go to bed watching the stars, in the morning I discover a Pink Hole."

"Do you want to publish your findings?" she teased.

"Too early, I need to do more studies."

"Want to study the reef before lunch?"

"Okay."

They raced to the cabin, each bouncing in their own way. They extracted their sandals from the tangle of laces and gathered the dive equipment. They bounced their way back across the beach and dove into the surf. The reef was a paradise unto itself. The couple swam hand in hand, over corals and fans of fantastic colors and shapes. They gaped like children at the aquatic splendor.

"Children," thought Misty to herself, "when we first came here, we were children: Innocent and afraid. We're not so innocent any more. Are we afraid?" She held Ash's hands with both of hers.

Ash looked upon Misty, and asked through his breather, "Something wrong?"

Misty shook her head and tried to smile with a regulator in her mouth. She replied, "I just wish this day could last forever."

Ash pulled Misty closer and said, "Misty, if today lasted forever, then I couldn't dream about tomorrow." Misty was startled by Ash's rare flash of insight. "There are more adventures out there for us." Misty just wrapped her arms around Ash and held him. Ash returned the gesture.

At first they just caressed each other's back with their arms. But then their hands started to caress other places. When Ash was fondling Misty's breasts and she was fondling his manhood, a pair of Corsola bumped into them.

"Corsola?" the Pokemon pair asked.

Ash and Misty looked at the Pokemon, while their hands froze in position. Ash's mind struggled with indecision. Does he shoo away the Corsola and make love to Misty? Or does he spend one last moment with his underwater friends? Ash looked to Misty; she smiled and slowly released his member. He smiled back and slowly released her breasts.

"Got you!" shouted Ash as he turned and grabbed the closest Corsola. The Pokemon squealed with joy, as it struggled in his grip. "Oh, you think you're strong do you? Pull me." The little coral Pokemon swam with all its might, towing Ash in a big circle around Misty. "You are strong. Are you stronger than your friend?" Ash directed to the other Pokemon, "You pull Misty, and we'll have a race."

The second Corsola offered itself to Misty. After she grabbed hold, the two Pokemon lined up side by side. "Ready? Go!" shouted Ash, and the quartet was off. Misty and Ash tried to make themselves as streamline as possible as they stretched their bodies out. The Pokemon pulled them to the main colony, with Misty in the lead. Both trainers released their Corsola. More of the young Corsola came around Ash, as he laughed and played with them.

Misty swam to him and said, "You would get my vote for Pokemon Master." Ash smiled back. Misty watched Ash do what he's best at: Training Pokemon. "It doesn't matter if they're wild or your own," she thought, "You become their friend and make them do their best."

"What kind of father would you be Ash Ketchem?" she wondered as she rubbed her belly. "That's an adventure for later." Misty joined Ash in playing with the Corsola, and organizing races and other little contests. When their time ran out, each trainer had a Corsola racing them to the shore. The young couple waved good-bye to the Pokemon, gathered their things, and walked back to the cabin.

When they entered the cabin, Ash asked, "Are you sure you want to go shopping with the doctor?"

They walked into the bath and rinsed the salt water off each other. Misty answered, "I know last night was a little strange, but I think I can trust her. Besides we'll need supplies for the trip home. You don't want to race back on Charizard and Gyarados, do you?" Ash shook his head, as he rubbed soap on Misty's chest. Misty returned the favor and said, "You could use that hour to make a decision about Pikachu and the egg."

"I could call Professor Oak and ask him," suggested Ash.

Misty grabbed Ash by the penis and said, "Don't you dare say, 'I fucked Misty!' if he asks you what you've been doing. Promise?"

"What am I suppose to say?"

"Say that there's a beautiful reef. Mention the Corsola. You loved the buffet. Talk about Tentaichi, the Pokemon massage trainer," suggested Misty.

"Please don't talk about Pikachu having sex and we experienced it using Politoed," pleaded Misty. "In fact everything doing with Doctor Orchid is classified, remember? What we did together is ours. I don't want to share it with others."

"You shared it with Doctor Orchid," Ash pointed out.

Misty was still holding Ash by his shaft. "I know. I wish I didn't need the doctor's help, but I was so frustrated with myself."

Ash kissed her and said, "We'd better hurry then." They finished their shower, dried off and dressed in their familiar clothes. They loaded the diving equipment and dirty laundry onto the bicycles, rode to the lodge and ate lunch from the buffet. About 12:50, Doctor Orchid found them at their table.

"Good afternoon. I hope you two are willing to talk to me after last night. I am sorry if I embarrassed you," apologized the doctor.

"We're over that now," claimed Misty.

"Thank you. Ash, have you made a decision about Pikachu?"

"I was going to call Professor Oak while you two go shopping."

"You couldn't find a better opinion," commented the doctor. "You're very lucky to have Professor Oak as a resource and a friend."

The young couple finished their last bites and got up to leave. Misty was puzzled, "Where are we going to shop in an hour? The store here isn't that big."

"I've arranged for transportation," said the doctor. The trio walked outside. The doctor released an Alakazam. "Ash, I'll bring Misty back here at 2:00. If you need her, here is my cell phone number." The doctor handed Ash a business card. Misty gave Ash a kiss before the doctor said, "Teleport."

Ash felt alone. He walked inside to find a videophone. He placed his call to the Professor, and Tracy answered, "Hi, Ash. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Tracy. Is the professor there? I need to talk to him."

The Professor came into view, "Hello, Ash. What do you need?"

"The doctor said that Pikachu is going to be fine. I have a chance to pick up a Pokemon egg."

The Professor smiled and asked, "Is the egg Pikachu's?"

"How did you know?"

"I asked Nurse Joy where you were going. I believe I know what Pikachu is doing there. If it was just another Pokemon egg, you wouldn't call me. But you worry about Pikachu, so you call me before you decide."

"Do you think I should take the egg?"

"I think that Pikachu should take the egg. It is, after all, his child. Pikachu is your best, most responsible and mature Pokemon. He has helped you raise all of your Pokemon. Now it's time for you to help him raise his own. Do you agree?"

"You're right Professor. Thank you."

"Is Misty there?" asked Tracy.

"She's shopping."

The Professor said, "Well tell her, that we said hello, and that we wish you all a safe trip back."

"I will. Thank you Professor. Say hi to my mom. Bye, Tracy." Ash hung up the phone and wondered, "Why didn't he ask more questions? How much does he know?" He looked at the clock. "Misty's been gone for less than ten minutes. What do I do now?"

The familiar sound of a cane tapping came down the corridor. "Hello, Master Tentaichi," said Ash to the blind Pokemon trainer.

The older man smiled. "There you are Ash. Did Misty go shopping and leave you behind?" he laughed.

Ash blinked, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Because I asked the doctor. I need to talk to you, alone."

"About what?"

"Misty of course," the older man chuckled. "Have you dealt with Misty's frustrations?"

"What frustrations?"

The old man scratched his head and said, "Well, my Pokemon are very sensitive. When Tentacruel gave her a massage, they could sense much frustration in her. When you two came back for the Massage of Vigor, she was still frustrated and anxious. I hoped that the massage helped."

"I guess it did." Then in a small voice Ash said, "We did have sex."

The older man gave a little laugh, "Good. Now you need to work on her other frustrations."

"Other?"

"Come with me." The old man tapped his way to the gift shop/store.

"But Misty is already shopping," Ash tried to protest.

"I know, but there are some things that only you can buy." The Master Trainer stopped inside the store and called out, "Jackson?"

A clerk, with 'Jackson' on a name tag, came over and led the two back to the jewelry counter.

"I know as much about jewelry as I do about clothes," commented Ash.

Jackson smiled and placed a display of rings on the counter.

"You know that you wear clothes to protect you from the elements and to be decent in public," chuckled Tentaichi. "Do you know why people buy rings?"

"No, not really."

"To protect others from frustration and worry."

"I don't get it."

The Master sighed. "You have helped Misty deal with some of her frustration. But like many women, she worries about the future. She worries about your future together."

"How does the ring help?"

"If you give her the right ring, she will know that part of her future is secured. Do you expect to be with her for the rest of your life?"

Ash gave this some thought then replied, "Yes."

"What is the word for two people who love each other and spend the rest of their lives together?"

Ash swallowed hard and said, "Married."

"Misty is frustrated, or soon will be, because you two are not married. She will worry that you will never ask. She probably has dreamed of a dozen ways that you will propose to her." Ash started to go weak in the knees, but the old man caught him by the arm. "If you get her an engagement ring, it says to her, that you plan on marrying her someday. She will know that you two have a future together." Then the old man added with a laugh, "Then she can worry about you finding a job, plan the wedding, where to live and raising children. The adventure never ends."

Ash steadied himself on the counter and repeated, "Married." After blinking reality back into focus, he asked, "Which ring?"

"I don't know. I can't see them, but you can. What ring reminds you of her?"

Ash looked at each one, but his eye was drawn to a simple ring with a single pearl. The pearl was the same color as Misty's smooth skin. "That one," he said pointing to the ring, "a ring with a pearl the same color as Misty."

Jackson handed the ring to Ash then pulled out some small boxes. "Would you like a traditional box?" he asked, "Or a novelty Pokeball?"

Ash held the Pokeball and imagined himself saying, "Misty, I choose you." He didn't feel too comfortable about her reaction.

The old man chuckled, "Be careful that you don't throw her ring at a wild Pokemon by mistake."

"I'll take it." The price of the ring was within Ash's budget from his prize money. The Pokeball even shrank like the real ones.

"How much longer till she comes back?" asked the old man.

Ash looked at his watch and said, "Half an hour."

"You need a massage."

Ash just nodded.

"Quick, lead me back to the corridor." Ash led the old man back to the corridor. A portable massage table was produced. "Lie down, keep your clothes on and watch the time." Tentaichi released his Hariyama, then announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, my name is Tentaichi. This guest has volunteered to help demonstrate the massage services the resort offers." The fighting Pokemon used his massive hands, to chop, beat, kneed and squeeze life back into Ash.

Maroon Island, despite the name, was a popular destination. It had a major city, many resort hotels and an airport. There were plenty of shopping opportunities along the many pedestrian zones.

Misty and Dr. Orchid appeared in one of the less crowded pedestrian zones. Their sudden arrival startled a few of the young men gathered before a store. The modest sign over the door read, "Tropical Passions," while the sign on the door read, "By appointment only." The doctor walked into the store, followed by Misty.

Inside the store was an elderly lady who greeted them. "Hello Ruth. Did you run out of supplies already?" she asked with a wink.

The doctor answered, "No, grandma. We're here to shop for Misty."

The old woman greeted Misty, "Welcome to my store. How can I help you today?"

Misty just blinked. There was a resemblance between the doctor and the shopkeeper. The store was small, filled with shelves. The shelves contained boxes with cryptic writings.

"Misty, did you like the tea I served the other day?" asked the doctor. Misty looked puzzled. "Did you notice any special benefits?" the doctor asked, while massaging her own throat. Misty stared at the doctor. The doctor opened her mouth into an O shape, closed her mouth, swallowed then winked. Misty's mind scrambled for answers.

The old woman blurted out, "She means 'Did you enjoy taking your boyfriend's penis into your throat?'" The younger women fell to the floor.

"Grandma," whined the doctor.

"Ruth, you've only got an hour. Don't waste the poor girl's time with innuendoes." The old woman placed a box on the counter next to her. "Here it is, 'Blow Job Blend Tea'."

Misty looked at the label, "It says, 'Tropical Passion: Special Blend #7'."

"The seven is so you can get lucky," the old woman said with a wink. "It contains a special blend of teas, tropical flavors, aphrodisiacs and a topical tranquilizer to help you suppress your gag reflex."

"They must be related," thought Misty.

"Did you get a chance to use it?" asked the doctor.

Misty nodded.

"Did you try again later and found that you couldn't take him as far?"

Misty was embarrassed by the question and looked back and forth between the doctor and her grandma.

The old woman saw Misty's reaction then said, "Before I came up with my lucky seven blend, I could only take this much of your grandfather." The grandma held her hands about three inches apart. "But with my lucky seven, I could take the whole thing." Now she held her hands about six inches apart.

"How much did you get Misty?"

Misty held her hands about eight inches apart. The old woman whistled then said, "Wow, did you get his balls too?" Misty nodded. "Well then congratulations! You won a free box!"

When Misty looked more confused, the old woman explained, "Misty, the purpose of this store is to sell things that enhance or encourage sex and passion. I started as a pharmacist, selling herbs and remedies. Soon I was selling aphrodisiacs, lotions, dildos, vibrators and lingerie. That's why the sign said 'By appointment only'. If those boys came in here, I'd have nosebleeds everywhere."

"Really?" said Misty as she thought about the last line. "I think that if Ash came in here, he'd just whine about shopping," she said with a giggle.

Now the old woman looked confused, "Ash is your boyfriend?"

Misty nodded and kept giggling.

"He's built like this and isn't a Machoke?" the old woman held her hands apart.

Now, the doctor joined Misty in giggling and nodding.

"He wouldn't want to shop here?" asked the old woman, her voice starting to giggle.

Misty was almost in tears as she choked out, "He'd rather go naked than shop for swim wear."

The doctor doubled over with laughter and said, "Don't let that get around, it's bad for business."

Everyone laughed until they choked. When everyone was breathing again, the old woman asked, "Feeling better? You don't need to be nervous here Misty."

Misty wiped away the tears and said, "Thank you Mrs...?"

"Call me 'Granny' or 'Granny Orchid' if you prefer."

"Thank you Granny Orchid. The tea worked very well. Do you ship?"

"Of course, my website gets thousands of hits a day."

"Probably from the boys outside," suggested Ruth.

Granny chuckled then said, "Okay, Ash is well hung and goes naked. Is he good with his hands? Can he give a decent massage? Then I have special tropical blend lotions that heat up when you rub."

"We travel on foot or by Pokemon, so we have to pack light. I can take the tea. I'd have to ship the lotion home."

"Since you don't have much time, I'll send you a sampler set of ten lotions then you can reorder your favorite. Now then, packing light... packing light..."

"I think that Misty could find room for a few items of clothing," suggested the doctor.

"Great idea Ruth. This way girls." Granny led them upstairs. The second story was filled with racks of clothes and was lit with large windows of frosted glass. Granny looked over Misty and thought. Ruth wandered around pulling out samples and thinking. After Granny pulled four outfits off various racks, she turned to her granddaughter, "Ruth, what are you doing?"

Ruth was slowly undressing in front of a large, frosted window. "I'm just giving those boys a show."

Granny just shook her head then turned to Misty, "Here, try these on." When Misty looked around her, Granny added, "We don't need a changing room. You can either tease the boys outside like Ruth, or stand away from the windows."

Misty moved to the center of the room and changed into the first outfit, by kicking off her shoes, slipping off her top and shorts. The new outfit was based upon the Officer Jenny look, but featured a shorter skirt and bare midriff. Granny hovered around, adjusting and inspecting. She asked, "Do you always wear your hair up?"

Ruth called over from her show and said, "I think letting your hair down would be a real turn-on."

"The hair should complement the outfit." Granny confessed to Misty, "Ruth gets turned on by doorknobs."

"You got new doorknobs?" Ruth started to rub herself between the legs and moaned, "Oh, doorknobs!"

"Stop that Ruth! I hear the ambulances coming for those boys you're killing," joked Granny. When Ruth darted to the side and away from the window, Granny said, "Now you broke their hearts."

Ruth giggled as she walked over to Misty. Misty modeled another outfit. "Granny, that one only works with high heel shoes. She can't wear that. What Misty needs is grown up version of that," said Ruth as she pointed to Misty's original clothes. "Something that she can change from nice to naughty." Ruth pulled an outfit from the rack and showed it to Granny.

Granny said, "Well that takes care of the naughty. How do you make it nice?" Ruth walked back to her own clothes and picked up her blouse. "Misty, try it on. I think I have a blouse that works better. Ruth, you're a genius."

Ruth gave her grandmother a kiss and said, "I get it from you."

Misty slipped out of the Officer Naughty suit and reached out to the new outfit. "Sorry dear, but you're over dressed for this one," commented Granny.

Misty replied with a puzzled blink.

"You could wear a bra with this, but it looks better without. The panties will have to go."

Misty, after a moment's thought, undid her bra then removed her panties. As Misty squeezed into the new shorts, Granny asked, "Did you really trick him into swimming naked?"

Misty gave a fiendish smile and nodded.

"You went naked too?"

"I guess I needed too, so I did."

"He didn't react at all?"

"He was embarrassed at first."

"As he bared his ass," joked Ruth from a rack of blouses.

As Granny adjusted the straps, she shook her head and said, "The boy is fucking clueless."

The three of them chuckled. Misty added after a polite cough, "Was."

Ruth quips, "The boy didn't know the difference between his penis and his belt. They both just kept his pants up and tight."

When two o'clock drew near, the three women were downstairs. "Misty from what you and Ruth have said, Ash seems thick. Don't get discouraged if he doesn't notice the new outfit," advised Granny. "The clothes are for you. You can use them to display your mood, or to change your mood."

The doctor followed with, "Your clothes should affect him, but on a subconscious level. Watch his body for nervous reactions and watch his eyes. Remember the trick with the hair."

"Thank you, Granny. Thank you, doctor. You two have been very kind and generous to me."

When Misty and the doctor walked out of the shop, the doctor winked to a group of boys. One of them fainted.

Misty put down her bags, pulled off her hair tie and let her hair down. She arched her chest back, and ran her fingers through her hair. She finished her display, by pulling her hair into her classic ponytail. Misty looked at the crowd of boys. One more had fainted, and the rest were staring at her.

"Good job," complemented the doctor, as she released her Alakazam. The pair was gone in an instant.

They reappeared outside the lodge of Reef Island Resort. Ash was there, waiting for them. "Misty," Ash called out as he walked to her. "Where did you go?"

Misty looked at the bags she was carrying, they were blank. "Maroon Island," said the doctor as she pointed and said, "About 300 miles that way."

Ash peeked inside the bags and asked, "What did you buy?"

Misty moved the bag away from Ash and said, "It's a surprise." Then she shifted her attention to the doctor, "Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome Misty, and good luck. Come on Alakazam, let's go home." Alakazam transported itself and the doctor away.

"Well Ash what do you think?" asked Misty as she spun herself around.

"Think about what?"

"My new outfit. Notice anything different?" Misty turned around again.

Ash looked her over from head to toe. Her hair was the same pull-to-the-side ponytail she always wore. She didn't have suspenders on her shoulders. She wore a yellow, short-sleeved blouse that was knotted at the bottom. The part of her new shorts that could be seen below the blouse were blue and of a thinner fabric than the old pair. She still wore the same short socks and shoes. "No suspenders and a new shirt?" guessed Ash.

"Good, you were paying attention." Misty gave him a kiss then said, "Be sure to keep looking, this outfit is magical. Did you call the professor? What did he say? Did you tell him about 'us'?"

"Professor Oak said that Pikachu should decide," replied Ash. "He didn't ask about 'us'. But he knew what I was going to ask about Pikachu. I wonder if he knows about 'us' too."

Misty shrugged and said, "Let's take these bags back to the cabin, then we can think about what we do next." They walked to the bicycle rack. As Misty put her bags in the basket, she took out a colorful flyer. It was an advertisement from the Reef Island Swingers Club, for a masquerade ball to be held that night. Misty put the flyer in her shopping bag. When Ash's back was turned she adjusted her outfit, then pedaled after Ash.

At the gate that led to the cabin, Misty asked Ash, "Are you paying attention? Has anything changed?"

Ash looked at Misty. The blouse was rolled up, and knotted together below her breasts. A pair of blue suspenders were attached to the shorts and disappeared under the blouse. The shorts were cut a little lower that her old pair. "You are wearing matching suspenders, but underneath your shirt," observed Ash.

"Good boy," she said, then gave him a longer kiss than before. When she broke her kiss, she pointed down the path and said, "You go first."  
Ash obeyed and rode his bicycle through the palms and to the cabin. Misty adjusted her outfit again then rode after him. Ash parked his bicycle next to the cabin, and waited for Misty to come out from behind the screen of palms. When Misty appeared, her blouse was unbuttoned, untied and the bottom half flapped in the breeze. She parked her bicycle, gathered her bags and walked towards Ash. The hem of her shirt framed an area of bare skin, from her neck to the top of her shorts. The area of exposure was almost wide enough to show her nipples. But as her breasts bounced as she walked, she remained covered.

Ash swallowed and said, "You're not wearing anything under your shirt."

Misty handed Ash the bags. She pulled off her hair tie and dropped it into a shopping bag. She raised both her arms to untangle her hair, but Ash just watched her breasts and her flat stomach. Misty kissed Ash and rubbed her pelvis against his. "You're getting good at this game," she purred.

She motioned for him to go inside. Ash went in, took off his shoes, and put the bags away. Misty walked in with her blouse in her hand. Ash watched her as she took off her shoes and socks. She was only wearing shorts and suspenders. The suspenders were an inch wide, and went straight up and across the nipples. Misty put her blouse away then walked over to the futons.

"Well, what do you notice now?" she walked over to her and stared. "Need a hint?" she asked and bounced on her feet. Her breasts bounced around, but the suspenders always kept her covered.

"You've glued on the suspenders?" he guessed.

"Almost, but no. Try again." She motioned for him to sit on the futon. She ran a finger up her leg, from her shaved legs to the shorts.

Ash's eyes grew wide as he said, "The fabric, it's so thin." Misty moved her finger to her crotch. "It doesn't hide any details." Misty sat on his lap, and placed his hand on her ass. "It feels like you're not wearing anything." She placed his other hand on her crotch. "Wow," was the only thing he could say.

Misty gave him a smile. "Do you like my new outfit?" she asked.

Ash nodded.

"Does it turn you on?"

Ash nodded again.

"Do you want to see the swimsuit?"

Ash kept nodding.

Misty stood up and went to the shopping bags where she extracted a box and some fabric. She handed Ash the box and said, "Make some tea." Ash kept nodding, so Misty helped him up and directed him to the kitchen. Once she was sure Ash was busy, Misty went to the bathroom to freshen up and change.

Ash stared at the kettle on the stove. His pants felt like a kettle; hard, inflexible, with something getting hot and steamy inside. The pressure was building.

Misty appeared at the doorway. She had turned her right side towards him. Ash looked at her and thought that she was wearing nothing at all. Misty noticed the bulge and damp spot of Ash's pants. "You're boiling over," she pointed out with a purr.

Ash just nodded.

"Mmm, I sure would like to drink some of that," she said, then turned her front to him. She was wearing a one-piece suit. Two narrow blue straps came down from her shoulders and merged together at her crotch. The effect was of a blue V superimposed upon a naked Misty.

Misty walked past Ash, to the raging tea kettle. As Misty prepared the tea, Ash saw her from behind. The narrow straps merged at her lower back, then one strap went down her back and disappeared between her cheeks.

"It's called a 'slingshot'. Do you approve?" she asked as she reached up to get a pair of cups from the cupboard. She looked over her shoulder to watch him, one head nodded, the other throbbed. She bent over at the waist to look into a lower cabinet. Misty's back strap went right between the cheeks of her ass then widened to cover her pussy, but only just. "Can you help me find some honey?" she asked as she waved her ass.

As Ash walked closer she said, "Found it." She put the honey on the counter with a thud that almost made Ash cum in his pants. She looked at Ash and thought, "He's about to explode. I want him to explode in me, but the tea isn't ready. I need to stall him."

"Can I borrow your razor and cream, Ash?" she asked. Ash just nodded, but looked a little confused. "Thank you. I would like your opinion on something. Do you like my swimsuit? I don't know if I like how high it comes here," she said as she traced the inside seam of the very low cut neck line, with her hand.

Misty walked into the bathroom and Ash followed her in a trance. She took Ash's razor and shaving cream with her to the bench in the shower. She pulled the skinny fabric covering her pussy to the side then covered her small patch of pubic hair with shaving cream. Then with small and careful strokes, she removed the last of her hair. Each stroke of the razor revealed a little bit more of Misty. Each stroke of her hand, felt like a stroke on Ash's member.

When she finished shaving, she wiped away the shaving cream with a towel. Misty adjusted her swimsuit by moving the 'neckline' past the freshly shaved area, so it rested just above her slit. She rinsed Ash's razor and returned it and the shaving cream to his case.

"Now, do you like this better than before?" asked Misty as she gave Ash a good view. As Ash just nodded away, Misty said, "Teatime."

She went back to the kitchen and poured two cups of tea. She stirred in some honey in hers then sipped. "How long until this works?" she wondered. Ash followed her to the kitchen. She blew on her tea to cool it, while giving Ash a wink. "I hope there's ice in the freezer." She looked in the small refrigerator and found an icetray with some ice. She put ice in the tea and stirred. Ash took his tea to the table, sat down and watched. When her tea cooled enough, Misty took a mouthful and tilted her head back. She wanted to gargle the tea, but knew it would ruin the mood, so she swallowed slowly.

When Ash stirred to the sound of her swallow, she took another mouthful and swallowed slowly. She poured more tea in her cup, added honey and stirred. She put the spoon in her mouth and moved it in and out to test how far in she could put the spoon. "That's turning you on, isn't lover boy? Well I'm almost ready," she thought to herself. She took the spoon out of her mouth then drank her tea like before.

She walked over to Ash and placed her empty cup on the table, his was untouched. She held his cup before his lips and said, "Blow." His breath was shaky as he tried to cool the tea. "Stand up," she said then cooled the tea herself. She took one more mouthful then placed the cup on the table.

She knelt in front of Ash, swallowed, and undid his pants. The outside of his pants were damp, the inside more so, and his underwear was soaked. She inhaled his aroma and said, "I hope there's something left for me." She pulled Ash's pants and underwear down to his feet then took his hard and sticky penis into her mouth. She took him all the way in, paused, and then took his balls into her mouth. She could feel him in her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth, while she squeezed him with her tongue. Ash took Misty's head into his hands and shot his seed down her throat. Misty didn't gag, but needed air. She took Ash out of her throat, and let him fill her mouth with cream. She breathed his scent through her nose then swallowed.

When Ash got weak in the knees, Misty helped him to the floor all the while sucking and licking his manhood. When Misty couldn't reach Ash's shoes, she released his manhood from her mouth and removed his shoes, pants and underwear.

"What's the matter baby? Are you tired?" teased Misty. She stood up and said, "Well, I guess I'll let you take a nap there. I'm going to get some sun." Misty left Ash naked from the waist down, on the kitchen floor. She grabbed a new bottle of sunscreen then her sunglasses, sandals and beach blanket. She returned to the kitchen, with her bundle. "I'll be on the beach, if you want me," she said with a wink, then left the cabin.

Ash laid on the floor, as his body glowed. In his mind he heard Misty's voice, "Want me... Beach... Do me..." His mind was filled with a jumble of images: the swimsuit, her back, sunscreen. Ash jumped to his feet, pulled off his shirt, and ran after Misty. Ash hopped back into the cabin, put on his sandals then ran after Misty again.

Misty was laying the blanket on the ground as Ash approached. She was bent over at the waist with her ass pointed towards him. Ash did his best to run on the sand. "Hi Ash, did you change your mind about the nap?" she teased.

Ash stood before her, with his manhood erect and a light sweat putting a shine to his muscles. "Did you need help with the sunscreen? I could do your back," he offered.

"That's so sweet. Thank you. But let me do you first." Then Misty open the bottle of sunscreen, squeezed some on to Ash, and rubbed it in. She rubbed the cream across his chest, down his arms, then down and around his legs. She stood up, pressed her body against his, and rubbed more cream on his back and neck. She took some more cream into her hands and rubbed it on Ash's face. When she finished, she gave Ash a kiss.

"You missed a spot," he said.

Misty backed away and said, "Where?"

Ash pointed to his very hard member.

"Silly me," she giggled. She took the bottle of sunscreen, and gave it a sniff. She waved the bottle under Ash's nose.

"It smells fruity. Makes me hungry," commented Ash.

"It says on the bottle, that it's made with natural ingredients, and is 'lickable'," she purred. She stuck out her tongue and squeezed some cream on it. Then she knelt before Ash and used her tongue to coat Ash's shaft and balls with sunscreen. She almost licked him to orgasm, but stopped and said, "Now it's your turn to do me."

Ash took the bottle from her and asked, "Do you want tan lines?"

Misty smiled as she stood up. She carefully rolled one strap off her shoulder then peeled it off of her breast. She removed the other strap in the same way and massaged her freed breasts. She pulled the suit down to her feet and stepped out, bundled the swimsuit, turned around, and bent over to put it down. With her ass pointed to Ash, she said, "I'm so hot; you better do me before I burn."

Ash entered her from behind, and found her to be very wet. He slipped in as deep as he could and started to pump his hips. "First thing first, Ash. Put some sunscreen on me," she said while squeezing his manhood. Ash squeezed the cream on her back then rubbed it as far as he could reach without exiting her. He spread the cream across her back, neck, arms and thighs. With a second squirt, he reached around her and massaged the cream on her stomach and breasts. "You missed a spot," she teased, "but don't worry, I'll get it." She took the bottle from him, and put some cream on her face. Then she bent farther over and coated her lower legs.

"Ash, make me come" she pleaded as she tossed the bottle to the side. Ash grasped her hips and pulled his manhood out, until his tip was the only thing in her. He plunged back in, as deep as he could go, then pulled out slowly again. Misty fondled her breasts with one hand, and squeezed her clit with the other. "Faster," she moaned, and Ash obeyed. His thrusts were noisy enough to be heard over the surf. Misty pinched her nipples hard and moaned. She moved her hips into his thrusts, and his balls slapped her legs. She could feel his manhood filling her, but she wanted more.

"Ash, put your finger in my ass," she pleaded. Ash moved his left hand from her hip, and pushed his sunscreen coated index finger into her anus. She gripped his finger and his manhood, as he pumped them both. "Yes! Oh, Yes!" she squealed. Ash pumped her faster, but Misty loosened the grip on his finger. "One more finger, please." Ash complied, and soon Misty was squeezing two fingers in her ass and his very hard shaft in her pussy. "Yes!" she cried as her climax approached. She slammed herself against Ash, grabbed him with her hands then bucked as she felt her flood.

Her bucking stopped. Ash quickly released his seed inside her, as he moaned her name. Ash pulled his fingers out, then the pair slowly fell to the blanket in exhaustion. Ash tried to keep his manhood inside her, but even that retreated in exhaustion.

When Misty found breathing becoming difficult she stirred to move Ash. "Ash maybe you should go wash your hands," she suggested.

"You want anything?" he asked, as she stood up and put on his sandals.

She made herself comfortable lying on her stomach and answered, "I want you. Hurry back."

Ash did his best to hurry across the sand and to the cabin. Misty almost fell asleep, before he returned. Ash collapsed beside her, then kicked off his sandals. "What do you want to do tonight Ash?" she asked.

Ash rolled to his side and stroked her back and ass, with his hand. "I dunno," he answered, "This works for me. Why do you ask?"

"There is a costume party tonight, with the theme, 'Come as a Pokemon'. I can just see the doctor winking over that," she said with a giggle.

"Winking?" Ash sounded puzzled, "I don't get it."

Misty opened her eyes and looked at Ash. "Doctor Orchid winks whenever she makes any sexual innuendo. Haven't you noticed?" Ash shook his head. "Well the theme could be stated as 'Dress up and have sex like a Pokemon'."

"We don't have costumes," said Ash.

"I'm sure the resort has some for sale."

"I didn't see any," commented Ash, then he panicked.

"That's because you don't shop in the right place."

Ash thought to himself, "I shopped for an engagement ring for you Misty. Costumes weren't important." But he said instead, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I didn't feel comfortable at last night's party."

"Tonight's party isn't a swingers only party, and we'll be wearing masks so no one should recognize us. I shaved and you kept yourself covered, how can they identify us?"

Ash continued to stroke Misty as he asked, "You want to go, don't you?"

"Does the idea of having sex in public make you excited?"

"Sort of. Okay, I'm in."

"You will be tonight," purred Misty with a wink.

After lounging on the beach the couple returned to the cabin for a snack and to clean up after their lovemaking. "Where are we supposed to get costumes anyway?" asked Ash.

"It said in the flyer that someone will be selling costumes as a fund raiser, near the bar we saw last night," replied Misty.

"So we don't need to wear clothes, because the bar is in the clothing optional side of the resort?"

"Yup," answered Misty as she stood by the door wearing only sunglasses and sunscreen. She had a towel and showercap in hand as she put on her sandals. Ash was undressed the same as Misty and also collected a showercap, towel, and a key for the gate. The pair rode their bicycles, with shower caps on the seats, to the bar. They parked the bicycles and asked a waitress for directions.

"The lady over there, with the green hair, is selling costumes for tonight's masquerade. I hope you have a good time," she said with a bow.

The lady was about the same age and build as Misty. She wore a modest swimsuit and a flower print shirt. The young lady stood behind a table stacked with boxes and a sign that read, "Please support Duplica's Ditto House."

"Duplica?" exclaimed Ash and Misty together.

"Yes?" said Duplica, "Do I know you?"

Ash and Misty froze in place. Misty tried to say, "No... We just read your sign."

"Misty, is that you?" asked Duplica after a moment's thought. "And Ash too? Wow, I didn't recognize you at first. Yup, it's me. I'm trying to raise funds for my Ditto House. I figure that with my experience with Pokemon costumes, I could make and sell them. What are you two doing here? Are you on your honeymoon, and you didn't invite me to the wedding?"

Ash managed to say, "We're here for Pikachu."

Duplica looked around and asked, "Where?"

"Doctor Orchid..."

"Oh he's with Doctor Orchid. Well don't worry, the doctor is a wonderful person who'll take good care of Pikachu. Now then, would you two like to buy costumes? I have something special for couples."

Misty and Ash just nodded.

Duplica pulled out a box and handed it to Misty. "There you go. I'll guess that you're not carrying any money on you, so I should charge it to your room?" Other customers were approaching. "I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

Misty and Ash just nodded as they walked back to the bicycles. "Now what?" asked Ash, "Do we still go to the party?"

Misty gripped the box in her hands and said, "I guess it depends on the costume."

The pair rode back to the cabin and placed the box on the table. They both swallowed hard before opening the box and carefully removing all pieces of the costume, instructions and paint.

"Paint?" asked Ash.

Misty looked over the instructions and said, "Body paint." Misty looked again at the costume and instructions then smiled. She put on a yellow mask with long ears then a pair of blue decals on her cheeks. "What am I suppose to be?" she asked.

"A Minun," replied Ash. He held up the other mask and said, "I'm a Plusle."

"The instructions include photos of Plusle and Minun, and I guess this must be Duplica wearing the costume."

Ash looked closely at the photo and asked, "Is she wearing something? Because I don't see the yellow suit like that in the box."

"She's wearing something in the photo, but we get to use the body paint. Whatever the costume doesn't cover, we paint yellow." The mask covered Misty's head but left her mouth free. Misty shook her head then said, "Duplica knows her stuff. This mask is snug, but not too tight. I can talk and eat with no problems. Put yours on Ash."

Ash put his mask on and tested the fit like Misty. Misty took Ash by the shoulders and kissed him. "The masks don't get in the way at all do they?" she asked.

"So we go?" asked Ash.

"Think you can come as a Pokemon?" she asked then reiterated, "How would a Plusle and Minun have sex, future Pokemon Master?"

Ash tried to recall the Pokemon attacks, "Quick Attack, Charge, Helping Hand, Encore, Growl, Baton Pass."

"I think we both know what Encore is and what it does," said Misty as she remembered experiencing Jynx's multiple Encore induced orgasms. "Let's figure out how to use the other attacks."

Ash was still puzzled and asked, "Why?"

"Because there is a contest, and I want to win."

The pair put on their costume tails, worked out a simple skit and rehearsed a few times. Later they went to the masquerade in full costume. Both wore masks, tails, gloves, and decals on their cheeks. The rest was covered in yellow body paint.

The masquerade had more people than the swinger party from the previous night. The people all wore Pokemon costumes. Some were full body costumes, others were just masks. Some costumes were as simple as a Machoke's belt. Ash and Misty found a registration table for the contest, and they signed up as 'Plusle and Minun #2'. After getting some dinner from the buffet, they watched the contest.

The contest field looked like a Pokemon contest field in the sand. In the center was a couple dressed as a Nidoking and Nidoqueen. The Nidoqueen was on her back and the Nidoking was on top, and they both called out like Pokemon as they came. The audience around them cheered. The three judges gave them a score of 16.3 and the audience approved. This couple was now in second place.

The next couple was a Heracross and a Vileplume. Vileplume was the female with blue body paint and a large flower hat. The Heracross was the male and very erect. The Heracross lifted his partner up and onto his member. Vileplume grabbed her mate by his real horn while Heracross pumped her hips. "Vileplume," she moaned.

"Heracross!" shouted the male and his body glowed a little then bulked up. Vileplume cried again, and Heracross pumped her even faster.

"Vileplume!" she squealed as her body shook with ecstasy. She lost her grip on the horn, but Heracross caught her and held her close.

"Heracross!" he shouted as his body bucked. Liquid was dripping out of Vileplume's other flower. Heracross lifted her up, and noisily sucked and licked her.

The crowd was very impressed and cheered. The judges gave a score 24.3, a first place score. Misty found herself clapping as well, when Ash whispered to her, "That's a real Heracross."

Misty asked, "Are you sure?" Ash nodded. "Well the only rule was to 'Come as a Pokemon', what better than a real one? We're up after this next couple. Ready?"

Ash gave her a kiss and said, "Plusle." Misty smiled and stroked his manhood.

The couple on display wore bird costumes that resembled Pidgeys. The male entered the female from behind, but her tail got in the way and broke off. By the time they finished they lost a beak, three wings and a tail between them. The crowd cheered them anyway.

"Plusle and Minun #2, to the ring!" shouted a judge.

Misty led Ash by his member to the center of the ring then let go. They shouted, "Minun!" and "Plusle!" while each mimicked the motions for Helping Hand. She then grabbed Ash's semi-erect penis and stroked him with both hands. Ash pumped two fingers into her pussy and fondled her breasts. Soon, Ash got hard, and Misty dropped to the ground on all fours.

Ash entered her from behind. He shouted, "Plusle," then pumped her as fast as he could.

Misty could feel her pleasure building. "Minun, Minun, Minun," she said as a signal to Ash.

Ash slowed his pace then shouted, "Plusle," while repeating the motions of Helping Hand. He could feel Misty on the verge of release. Misty came just seconds after Ash poked two fingers in her ass. Misty's body rocked with pleasure. Ash clapped his free hand on her ass and said, "Plusle."

Misty bucked and moaned. Ash released his seed into her, and she bucked and cried, "Minun!" Her body slowed, then bucked again as Ash removed his fingers from her ass. Ash held his body tight against Misty's, reached around and squeezed her breasts. Misty bucked and moaned again, then collapsed onto the sand. Ash fell on top of her.

The crowd went wild. The judges gave them a score of 28.6 and first place. Ash and Misty were helped off the sand amid the cheers and handshakes. Eventually they managed to get away from the crowd and sit down in some chairs. They could hear the crowd in the background, as they spoke.

"I think we're in first place," said Misty with short breath.

"If we win a trophy, where will we keep it? I'm not sending it home so mom can put it on display."

Misty giggled and said, "When the television crews come to her house for an interview, she can proudly show off your Pokemon Sex Maniac trophy."

Ash glared at her. Then he jumped up and posed with his fingers in a V. "Plusle, Plusle!" he shouted. Misty laughed and Ash laughed too. Misty got out of her chair and kissed Ash. They held each other and kissed some more. When they came up for air, Ash said, "I don't need a trophy, if I have you." Misty almost cried then smothered Ash with more kisses.

"Ahem." The couple broke their kiss and saw a judge from the contest. She was wearing a green and white Gardevoir costume. "Congratulations, you won," she said when she had their attention. She handed them an envelope. "It's a gift certificate good for three days and nights stay here at the resort. You can use it for your honeymoon."

"Duplica?" they asked.

"That's me," she replied as she sat in a nearby chair. The couple sat as well. "How have you been since we last met?"

"We had a few adventures," Misty said with a wink. "What about you?"

"My Ditto House did okay for a while. But attendance dropped, so I do other things for money: Make costumes. Train Ditto for Doctor Orchid. Consulting work. By the way, I am so happy for you two. I just knew that you two were destined for each other."

"Thank you. I knew we were destined as well. I just needed to make Ash understand."

"You said you train Ditto for the doctor," wondered Ash. "But if Ditto can only learn Transform, what's there for you to do?"

"I'd love to tell you," Duplica looked around, "but not here. If you two have the private cabin, I'll tell you there, if you want."

Misty suggested, "We should take some food with us to the cabin." The threesome went back to the party, collected some food, drinks and praise for their performance. They loaded their booty onto the bicycles and pedaled down the quiet path.

"Did you know the Heracross was real?" asked Ash.

"Yes."

"How could we 'Come like a Pokemon' any better than a real Pokemon?" asked Misty.

"Well Heracross gave a good sex performance, but he used one Pokemon attack, and Vileplume didn't use any. You imitated Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Charge and Encore. You did such a good performance; I guessed that you have seen Pokemon do that before."

"Well sort of seen," Ash sheepishly confessed.

"You mean you experienced Pokemon sex via telepathy too? No wonder the Doctor winked when I spoke out loud."

"The doctor was there? Did we win, or did the doctor arrange that too?" asked Misty as they went through a gate and on to the cabin.

"You earned that prize. You won because of crowd approval and noise volume."

The trio parked the bicycles and brought the food and drinks inside. Ash and Misty went to the bathroom, to wash off the body paint. They emerged from the bathroom wrapped in towels. Duplica was sitting at the table wearing her swimsuit and shirt. She had two Pokeballs on the table.

"How about I show you what a Ditto can do," she said. She released a Ditto from a Pokeball. On the floor was a little pink blob of a Pokemon. Duplica stood up, and removed her clothes with one sweep of her arm. "Ditto, transform in to me."

The little Pokemon glowed, then transformed into a perfect copy of Duplica. The naked pair of Duplicas twirled around. "You see, a classic Transform." She recalled the Pokemon to the Pokeball. She picked up the other Pokeball and released another Ditto.

"Ditto, Transform2. Target: me." The new Ditto glowed and changed, but the copy wasn't perfect. In fact the copy was a male version of Duplica. They both had the same general height and build. But the copy lacked Duplica's breasts and carried genitals like Ash.

"Wow, I didn't know they could do that."

"Of course they can, Ash. That's how they reproduce with other Pokemon. Ash, could you drop your towel?"

Ash dropped his towel and stood naked before the Pokemon and two ladies. Ash's only concern was watching the Pokemon. "Ditto Transform2. Target: Ash," ordered Duplica and the Pokemon changed again. Now it was a female version of Ash. Height and build were the same, but all of the male parts were replaced with female parts.

"Should we call her Ashley?" giggled Misty.

"Misty, now it's your turn," said Duplica. "Please drop your towel." Misty stood and dropped her towel. "Ditto, Transform3. Target: Misty." The Pokemon glowed again. Ash and Misty's jaws dropped. The Pokemon had Misty's body, with her firm breasts, but it had Ash's penis instead of Misty's vagina. When Duplica saw the couple's stares, she walked over to her Pokemon. She lifted the penis up, and behind it was a vagina. "They both work too," she said. She recalled her Pokemon then dressed with another way of her arm.

Ash and Misty came out of their trance and rewrapped themselves with towels. "It's not that amazing really," commented Duplica, "Ditto can mate with just about anything."

Misty and Ash both sat down, and picked at the food they brought, then Misty asked, "Duplica, are you happy?"

Duplica opened a bottle and took a sip while she thought. "No," she said. "The costume parties are fun and make some money. But I don't get the chance to work with Ditto, and I don't think that people take me and Ditto seriously. The doctor does, but I get the feeling that I'm raising sex toys not Pokemon."

"I take you seriously," admitted Ash. "You have to know a lot about everybody else's Pokemon to use Ditto in battle. You're the best Ditto trainer I know."

Duplica took another drink and asked, "Do you know other Ditto trainers?"

"Yes. The head of the Orange Crew starts the championship match with a Ditto. But he just used a high level Ditto and mimicked all of Pikachu's attacks. He didn't bother to use other attacks that Pikachu should have known. You would."

"Thank you Ash," said Duplica as she cheered up a little. "Under normal circumstances, I shouldn't take the advice of a person who dresses as a Pokemon to have sex in public, but in your case I'll make an exception." Misty giggled. "By the way guys, there is also a trophy for first place. Should I have it shipped to your mom's house or the gym?"

Ash and Misty were shocked. Duplica looked at them seriously, but soon broke into laughter. Ash and Misty joined her in laughter. Misty asked with tears in her eyes, "Is there really a trophy?"

Duplica doubled over and nodded. "The caption on the trophy says 'Best Team Performance in a Pokemon Impersonation.'"

The laughter died away as Ash commented, "That sounds okay to put on display."

Duplica giggled, "Last year's trophy had for its decoration a golden Lickitung and Marowak. Both were female. The Lickitung had its tongue wrapped and thrust into the Marowak's, you-know-where, while the Marowak had her boneclub in Lickitung. The winning couple's performance was so incredible, the trophy was made as a reminder of that winning moment."

Ash and Misty grew still again. "Since I'm on the panel of judges, I could recommend that we send a trophy to both your homes," said Duplica before she took a slow sip of her drink. She watched the color fade from Ash and Misty. "My favorite moment was when Ash had his finger in Misty's ass, and she came the second time. That was just brilliant. Good thing we have photos, that way the sculptor can get the moment just right." Misty and Ash just shivered and said, "Photos?"

Duplica took another drink and said, "Sure. They should be on the website in an hour. You two really set a new standard for Pokemon sex shows. I hope that the website will inspire better performances next year."

Misty and Ash trembled and said, "Website?"

Duplica looked at them and nodded. Then she smiled and shook her head. Ash and Misty faces slowly turned from horror, to relief, to rage then mirth. "That's not funny," laughed Misty.

Amid her laughter, Duplica apologized, "I'm sorry guys. You should have seen the expressions on your faces. I wish we did have photos. You two were the best we ever saw. Don't worry about the trophy. I have something better than a backdoor Pokemon pose. Something classic, romantic and decent. Unless you want the explicit pose."

"I like the idea of romantic. Could you please ship it to my gym?" asked Misty. She thought about the word gym. "Duplica, have you thought of converting your Ditto House to a Pokemon gym?"

Ash chimed in, "If you had your own gym, I know you would earn the respect you deserve."

"And you can get financial backing from the Pokemon League. Elevated pools and changing battlefields don't come cheap."

"But I don't know anything about starting or running a gym," admitted Duplica.

"I do," Misty reminded her. "If I don't know it, I know people who know it. When will you get back to your Ditto House?"

"In about two months."

"I'll make some calls and have someone come help you with the applications and modifications in three months." Misty raised her drink and toasted, "To the Ditto Gym."

The three of them stood up, raised their drinks and said, "Banzai." The moment was spoiled by Ash's towel falling down to the floor. The girls giggled as Ash rewrapped himself.

"How much longer are you two staying?"

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Well then I better go and let you two enjoy yourselves. We'll see each other soon."

Ash offered his hand to Duplica, while the other held his towel. "I want to be the first one to win a badge at your new gym."

She took his hand and said, "Thank you. But don't think I'll let you win."

"I know. I just think that I'll be only one that can beat you."

A tear formed in Duplica's eye as she just smiled and nodded.

"We'll walk you to the gate," offered Misty.

The couple walked Duplica to the gate, and when she rode away Ash said to Misty, "Poor Duplica. She should get more respect, she's a great trainer. I hope she was joking about the photos. Mom always embarrassed me by showing people my baby pictures and saying my tush was cute."

Misty yanked off Ash's towel and said, "She's right you know."

Ash yanked off Misty's towel and said, "I can't wait to see your baby pictures."

Misty took Ash's hand and walked down the path. "We don't have to worry about photos, but I'll make sure she gets what she deserves."

Ash gave Misty a puzzled look, but then he saw an unearthly glow in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to fix her up with Brock."

"Huh?"

"Ash, does Brock have a girlfriend? I don't mean, 'Has Brock fallen for another pretty girl?' I mean, 'Has Brock found someone, like we found each other?' At least how we were before a lot of great sex."

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Which probably means no. Who was the first to see through Duplica's Joy and Jenny disguises?"

"Brock."

"Name a pretty girl that Brock didn't fall head over heels for."

"Duplica? But how does that make them a couple?"

"Because they are honest to each other. Brock doesn't resort to fantasies and Duplica has to be herself. We were friends for eight years, until finally we were honest with ourselves and each other. Now..."

Ash stopped and looked Misty in the eyes. Now her eyes shone with a different light. "Now...?"

Misty dropped her towel and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. She pressed her breasts into his chest and squeezed his manhood between their bodies. "Now, we're lovers," she said with a kiss.

Ash tossed his towel aside and asked, "Should we rehearse for next year's performance?"

Author's Note 1: See? There were plot developments in the last, very lemony, chapter. Bulbapedia is compiling a list of all the shippings in Pokemon and their tentative names. The listing for Brock and Duplica is FantasyShipping. But as I explained through Misty, I'd like to call it HonestyShipping.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Warning: Super Strength Lemon warning. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, turn away now

Reef Island Adventures

Day 8

Misty awoke in Ash's arms. They were snug in bed and Ash started to stir. Misty crawled on top of Ash and rubbed his manhood with her pelvis. "Misty?" he yawned.

"What are you dreaming of?" she asked as he got harder.

"I'm dreaming that I'm in bed with Misty, who is making love to me."

Misty moved herself forward, then put Ash's manhood into her. She sat up on Ash and rocked her hips. Ash reached up and squeezed Misty's breasts, while she fingered her clit. There love making grew noisy with the moans and sloshing of their juices.

Ash grinned and said, "Quick Attack."

Misty braced her hands on Ash's chest then pumped her hips as fast as she could. Ash could feel his hips heat up from the friction. Thankfully Misty soon stopped and came. When Ash felt Misty's flood, he added his own juices to her torrent.

Misty clapped her hands and said, "Encore."

Ash bucked inside Misty and squeezed out another shot of cream. Misty squeezed Ash's nipples and Ash bucked again, but nothing came out. Instead, his shrinking member came out of her. Ash looked disappointed. Misty laid on top of him and said with a kiss, "Don't worry about it. Time for breakfast, then we head for home."

The couple bathed each other, then dressed. Ash wore his classic jeans, shirt, jacket and hat. Misty wore her updated shorts, suspenders and top. The shorts were of a thin, form-fitting, blue material. The matching blue suspenders doubled as a bra as it lifted her breasts. The new yellow blouse was worn over the suspenders and covered her crotch, so only a little bit of the pant legs peeked out.

Ash just marveled at Misty's transformation from sexy to simple. Misty saw Ash's stare and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look nice."

"You mean I don't look sexy?"

"Well...I..."

Misty giggled, "Good. I don't want to look sexy all the time and for everyone." She bent over to adjust her socks. Ash could see the shape of his favorite playground through the thin fabric. Misty looked at Ash from between her legs. She reached up and pinched her clit through the fabric. "Besides, I'll never get any breakfast if you make love to me all morning." Misty stood up and transformed back into nice. "Come on Ash, it's time to leave paradise."

Ash adjusted his tight pants and shifted the items in his pockets. One item was a small pokeball, with the key to their future. They packed their things and left the cabin. As Misty got on the bicycle she looked at the cabin, then to the beach. Her mind raced with the memories of the last few days, and all the wonderful things they did for the first time.

"It's time," said Ash from his bicycle.

Misty nodded and followed Ash back to the Pokemon center. They collected their Pokemon and shared breakfast with them.

"Thank you Gyarados. Thank you Charizard. You two did a great job. I hope you got plenty of rest and had a good time." Ash then turned to Politoed, "I'm sorry I put you through that Politoed. I hope you are all right." Politoed gave a happy yet blank stare while it chewed a mouthful of food.

After their lunch, Misty and Ash returned their Pokemon to their balls, and rode a water taxi to Doctor Orchid's island. The Doctor and Pikachu were waiting at the dock.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash's best Pokemon as it waved to Ash and Misty. When the boat got close enough, Pikachu jumped aboard and climbed up Ash.

"I'm so glad to see you Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash. "Are you feeling better?"

Pikachu held up his thumb. "Pika."

"Good afternoon Ash and Misty," said the doctor. "Pikachu, we have something for you. A great new adventure awaits you, but it has to be your decision."

Pikachu tilted his head and asked, "Pika?"

"Come on, we'll show you," said Ash as he helped Misty out of the boat. The trainers followed the doctor inside the facility to the incubator room.

The doctor stood next to a small yellow egg with red spots and spoke to Pikachu, "This Pokemon egg is yours, if you want it."

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu?" he questioned.

Ash lifted Pikachu off his shoulder and shook his head. "No Pikachu. I can't have this Pokemon egg. This Pokemon egg is yours, because it is your own child."

Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"You're not afraid are you? You've helped us raise several Pokemon from eggs. If you want to try, Misty and I will help you raise your child from an egg."

"Pika? Pika, Pi Pi Pikachu?"

"Oh? You mean you've been just sleeping in the sun, minding your own business for the last seven days?" Ash asked with a grin.

"Pika!" said the Pokemon with sweat starting to form on its brow.

Misty whispered into Pikachu's ear, "It's okay Pikachu. Ash and I have been doing the same thing."

"Pi ka, chu?"

Misty gave a wink. Then Ash said, "About time, right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika Pika, chu."

"Is that a yes?" asked the doctor.

Ash and Pikachu both nodded. The doctor removed the egg from the case, and fitted it into a harness. "Who wants to carry it?" Pikachu dropped to the floor, and walked to the doctor. She strapped the egg to Pikachu's back. "Congratulations, Pikachu. I know you'll raise it well."

As the doctor led them back to the dock, Pikachu carefully walked under his burden. At the dock, Misty released her Gyarados and climbed onto its back. Ash picked up Pikachu, then followed Misty. They waved their good-byes as Gyarados carried them away.

Gyarados looked at Pikachu and rumbled a question. Misty answered, "Pikachu didn't mean to shock you; he wasn't himself."

Pikachu remember flashes of blind rage, then falling off Gyarados and into the sea. "Pika, Pika," it said as it bowed to Gyarados. Gyarados saw the egg on Pikachu's back, then smiled.

"You know Pikachu," pondered Ash, "if the Pokemon in this egg is anything like you, you're going to have your hands full."

Pikachu sighed.

Then Misty said, "If your child is anything like you, then you should be as proud as Ash is of you."

That evening, on a remote island, Ash and Misty 'slept' together, while Charizard and Pikachu had a talk outside. They talked about the old days, missed opportunities and raising Pokemon.

"_Did you father any eggs?"_ asked Pikachu.

"_Yes, but I didn't stay to help raise them. I regret that now,"_ replied Charizard.

"_Well don't let Ash know you were scared, he may have to make the same choice soon."_

_"What?"_

Pikachu glanced at Ash's tent, and then looked away to the stars. "_I thought I got a lot of action."_

_"Well good for them."_

_"About time too, Misty has been in heat for so long, it made me crazy." _

Charizard looked indignant. _"Is that why I knocked myself out to get you guys here? Just so you and Ash could spread your seed."_

_"Sorry."_

Charizard chuckled then said,_ "Well the resort was nice; lots of friendly Pokemon there."_

Pikachu stole another glance towards Ash's tent. _"I'll tell you a secret_,_"_ he conspired with Charizard. _"Bulbasaur and I thought of hitting the pair with Sleep Powder, stripping off their clothes, then putting them in the same sleeping bag."_

_"And...?"_

_"If we did that, Ash could never trust us again."_

_"Well then why didn't you just do Misty? A little electric mouse action: You know those water Pokemon trainers have a weakness for Thunder."_

Pikachu chuckled. _"Charizard, you're crazy. Now think about it, what is scarier to you: Doing Misty and she likes it? Or doing Misty and she doesn't like it?"_

Charizard started to sweat and stammer.

_"I thought so." _Pikachu laughed at Charizard. _"Whatever you and Charla had, couldn't be as scary as Misty."_

As Pikachu patted his egg, Charizard asked,_ "You scared?" _Pikachu nodded. _"I don't see why. Donphan turned out okay. Togepi did well under Misty's care. Looks like you'll have both of them helping you."_

_"Donphan and Togepi were their Pokemon. This egg is mine. Ash isn't going to put him in a Pokeball and claim him. My," _Pikachu gulped,_ "child is my responsibility."_

_"You know the rest of us will help. Ask Ash if he'll bring in Bulbasaur, everyone knows he's great with kids. If your kid is too much for Bulba to handle, then you can beat him up for not stripping those two and tying them together." _

Warmed by Charizard's fire, Pikachu curled up with his egg and went to sleep. Pikachu dreamed of eggs hatching. One egg revealed a copy of himself. Another egg contained a Charizard that breathed fire upon Pikachu. One egg hatched and contained a small Ash. Each hatching was preceded by the sound of an eggshell cracking.

Pikachu heard another eggshell crack. He looked to see what would emerge. Unlike the earlier dreams, he could feel the sand beneath him, the ocean breeze and the warmth of Charizard's fire.

_"Wake up Charizard!"_ he shouted. _"The egg is starting to hatch! Get Ash!"_

Charizard sprang out of his sleep and to his feet. Then with a short flap of his wings, he leaped the distance back to Ash's tent. Charizard stuck his head into the tent and gave a small roar. The young lovers were startled out of their sleep.

"Is it the egg?" asked Ash. When Charizard nodded, Ash ran out of the tent and found Pikachu in the gray light of dawn. Misty scrambled after him, while carrying a few pieces of clothing. Ash joined Pikachu, as the shell started to fall away. What was revealed was a tiny yellow Pokemon.

"Wow, a Pichu!"

Misty walked up wearing only a shirt and handed Ash his boxers and Pokedex. The Pokemon encyclopedia confirmed the baby to be a male Pichu.

"Congratulations Pikachu," said Misty, "It's a boy."

Day 9

The morning was spent introducing Pichu to the other Pokemon, and for Pikachu to establish some control over his son. Pichu loved the attention and found his Charm attack very effective on several Pokemon and Misty. Ash on several occasions had to drag Misty away from the lovable Pichu. At first Pikachu could only indulge his son's wishes, but eventually Ash made a suggestion. "Pichu has a lot of energy. If he put that energy towards training, he could be a strong Pokemon."

With Donphan's help, Pikachu was training his son in the use of his inherited attacks: Iron Tail and Thunder Bolt. The tiny mouse enjoyed the training, but was exhausted by lunch time. After a short meal, most of the Pokemon were sleeping on the beach. Ash and Pikachu sat together and watched the sleeping Pichu.

"I know that you want to raise Pichu. But if you need anything from me, just ask," offered Ash.

Pikachu made his best Bulbasaur impersonation as he said with a raspy voice, "Pi ka."

"You want Bulbasaur's help?"

Pikachu nodded.

"We could make it to a Pokemon center tomorrow and call Professor Oak."

"Pika," said Pikachu with a thumb up.

Ash drifted into sleep, but was awakened by Pikachu calling to his son. Ash watched the yellow Pokemon train. Ash offered them simple games to play: Hitting rocks and a coconut with his tail and Thunderbolts. By dinnertime Pichu was practicing his Sweet Kiss on Misty, much to Pikachu's frustration.

As everyone ate, Ash looked at his maps then asked Charizard, "We're almost 100 miles to the next Pokemon center, do you think you can carry us that far tomorrow?" Charizard looked at Ash and Pikachu, and then nodded. "Thank you. I want to get Pichu a check up, and Pikachu wants Bulbasaur's help."

After dinner, everyone gathered around the campfire. Pikachu held his sleepy son in his arms. Ash held Misty in his. As the other Pokemon fell asleep, Pikachu winked at Ash and Misty.

Ash and Misty got up and walked back to their tent. Once inside they peeled off their clothes, and laid down on the sleeping bag, with Misty on the bottom and Ash on top of her. Ash was already hard and entered Misty. Ash bounced his hips up and down, while kissing Misty to muffle her moans. Misty slipped her hand between their bodies and fondled her clit. When Ash sensed that they were both ready, he plunged all the way in and stayed there. The couple climaxed together. While they continued to kiss, they heard laughter and a commotion at the beach. Ash got up and ran out of the tent. Misty put on her shirt then followed Ash with his boxers in her hand.

The beach was lit up like a carnival, and some familiar foes were dressed for an unusual party.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jesse in a leather brassier that exposed her breasts.

"And make it double!" said James in a latex body suit that was open at the crotch.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jesse cracked a whip on the word 'love'.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Somehow, James was bound to a giant capital R.

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team rocket gets off at the speed of light!"

"Submit now, or prepare to fight!"

Ash's naked form shook with rage as he said, "Team Rocket. You two have the absolute worst timing."

"You snooze, you lose," reminded Jesse.

"Does it look like I was snoozing?" demanded Ash.

As team rocket stammered, Misty handed Ash his boxers. "When people reach Team Rocket's age, they think of napping instead of love making," explained Misty.

"What did you say?" demanded Jesse.

Misty just twisted the knife with, "Did you two come out of retirement to raise money for cosmetic surgery, or for medication for James's problem." Misty pointed to James's rather limp penis.

"Hey!" whined James, but his high pitched voice shamed him into silence.

"I don't need surgery!" claimed Jesse as her face glowed red.

"You look droopy to me." Misty opened her shirt to reveal her firm breasts. She bounced them and said, "See, nice and firm. No sag."

Jesse tried to strike Misty with the whip, but Ash intercepted it with the boxers in his hand. He grabbed the whip and yanked it out of Jesse's hand. Despite Jesse's temper, Ash looked angrier. Team Rocket jumped back and Meowth appeared next to them, "Meowth, that's right!"

Over his shoulder, Meowth had a sack and something struggled inside. "Hahaha! Now that we have your Pikachu we'll be leaving," gloated Meowth.

Pikachu was standing next to Ash. "Pika?"

James looked dumbfounded. "If Pikachu is over there," he said while taking the bag from Meowth, "then what's in the bag." Team Rocket opened the bag, and found the tiny yellow mouse.

"How cute!" Jesse gushed. "He's so much cuter than an old Pikachu."

"Oh no! Pichu!" Ash exclaimed.

"PIKA!" roared Pikachu as he moved like a flash. Instantly he appeared in front of James, and struck his arm with Iron Tail. James dropped the bag and fell to the ground screaming with his arm bent at an unnatural angle.

Jesse lunged for the bag, "Sorry Pikachu, we stole it fair and..."

Pikachu appeared between her and the bag, and then launched his body to her face. Jesse fell to the ground, clutching her face and sobbing.

Meowth approached with claws unsheathed, "So, you're gonna play rough?" Pikachu glared at Meowth with eyes that glowed with the fury of a thunderstorm. Meowth stood paralyzed.

Pikachu gathered his son from the bag. In a burst of speed, Pikachu appeared before Ash. After handing Pichu to Ash, Pikachu returned to the villains.

Jesse, with blood streaming from her twisted nose, charged Pikachu. "How dare you damage my beautiful..." her sentence was cut short by Pikachu slapping her down with his tail.

James started to rise, but a Thunderbolt stole the strength from his legs. Desperately, Jesse and James threw out their Pokeballs, but Pikachu's shout kept the Pokemon in their balls.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu to Meowth. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu."

Meowth dutifully walked to his fallen comrades. "Pikachu wants to say something."

"Well it better be an apology," demanded Jesse, before being electrocuted into silence.

Pikachu moved closer, looking more furious than before. He spoke slowly for Meowth to translate. "Never touch Pichu with your filthy hands. If you ever bother my son again, I... will... kill... you."

Pikachu then returned to Pichu, with his back to Team Rocket. Pichu looked at him curiously and appeared unharmed. Relieved, Pikachu turned to his fellow Pokemon. "Pikachu, Pi," he spat out the last syllable.

"Meowth, what did he say?" Jesse asked nervously.

Meowth trembled as he spoke, "He said, 'Get them out of my sight.'"

Charizard, Donphan and Gyarados quickly obeyed. They gathered their energies for their best attacks.

"This is going to hurt," whined James.

Pikachu's body shook with rage.

Meowth responded as the attack was launched, "I think that it will hurt less, than if Pikachu did it." When the attack hit Team Rocket, it launched them far over the horizon. They wisely chose not to say anything.

As Pikachu walked up to Ash, the trainer saw the return of the dangerous and violent Pokemon that he hoped was cured. But this time he understood the nature of Pikachu's rage. He held Pichu in his arm, and knelt down and took Pikachu in his other arm. The three of them just held each other, although Pichu didn't know why.

Soon Misty called out from the bushes, "Good news everyone. Team Rocket left behind their balloon." Everyone's mood improved as they wandered over to Misty and saw her discovery. "Now we can easily get to a Pokemon center. Maybe we can make it to Maroon Island tomorrow."

Day 10

The rest of the night was uneventful. After an early rise and breakfast, the group left the island. With Charizard pulling the balloon, the trip to the Pokemon center was also uneventful. The Pokemon center was on a sparsely populated island. Inside, Ash called Professor Oak's lab and asked to transfer Tauros for Bulbasaur. After the exchange was made, Nurse Joy came out with the other Pokemon.

"All of the Pokemon are ready to go. Pichu is very healthy and stronger than I would expect for a newly hatched Pokemon," cheerfully declared Nurse Joy.

Ash released Bulbasaur. "Pikachu needs your help," he said to his faithful grass type Pokemon.

Pikachu made introductions, _"Pichu, this is Bulbasaur, an old friend. Bulba, this is my son Pichu."_

Bulbasaur was startled then said,_ "Pleased to meet you,"_ as he extended a vine to shake Pichu's hand. Pichu looked at the vine, and then Pikachu took the vine and shook it. Pikachu handed the vine to Pichu, and Pichu also shook it.

After a quick lunch, everyone resumed their trip in the balloon. Progress was good, until a rainstorm forced their landing. They landed on a small, rocky island. Donphan made a cave to shelter the group.

The balloon was deflated and secured in the back of the dry cave. Donphan played with Pichu, while Bulbasaur, Charizard and Pikachu looked on. Ash and Misty sat at the mouth of the cave. Ash leaned his back against the wall, Misty leaned against Ash. The pair sat embraced and watched the storm, then the Pokemon.

_"I don't know why you asked for me,"_ stated Bulbasaur in low tones, _"Donphan is doing great with Pichu."_

Charizard chuckled and said, _"And Pikachu doesn't need your help getting those two together. Maybe he feels old and wants to remember when we were young. Of course if you two carried through with you plan, I wouldn't have had to risk my life getting us to that island."_

Bulbasaur looked confused and said the Pokemon equivalent of, _"Huh?"_

Pikachu gave the fire Pokemon a stare and said, "_Who had a week at a Pokemon Park in paradise? Didn't you say you met some 'friendly' Pokemon there?"_

_"Well," _stammered Charizard,_ "she was more tired than I was." _

Pikachu thought about this for a moment and asked, _"Gyarados? Misty's Gyarados?"_

Charizard just grinned.

"_What are you two talking about?"_ demanded Bulbasaur.

Charizard tried to sum up the past few weeks for Bulbasaur: _"As you know Misty was in heat for Ash, but Ash didn't get it. Since Misty didn't get 'it' either, she got frustrated. Pikachu could smell her all the time, so he needed some 'action'. Because he didn't get 'it' either, he went crazy during a tournament. Didn't you set a Magneton on fire with your Thunderbolt?"_

Pikachu just shrugged.

Charizard resumed: _"Ash panics. They use Gyarados and me to get Pikachu to a Pokemon stud farm. The little yellow stud here gets a hundred female Pokemon lined up and they drain his electrolyte. The rest of us go to a Pokemon park and enjoy the sun. A week later, Pikachu has an egg, and Misty and Ash are both in heat."_

Bulbasaur looked at Pikachu and said, _"Wow."_

_"I didn't get a hundred females,"_ protested Pikachu. When Charizard and Bulbasaur both stared at Pikachu, he confessed, _"Four Dittos and sixteen females."_

_"Well, I'm not surprised,"_ stated Bulbasaur,_ "with Thunderbolt, Thunder and Iron Tail, you're desirable. Just like my Solarbeam and Dig make me desirable." _Now Pikachu and Charizard stared at Bulbasaur. _"A lot of wild, female, grass type Pokemon that live at Oak's lab, would love for their children to know Solarbeam. I even met a Tyranitar that wanted her child to know Dig." _When Bulbasaur saw the other's jaws drop he added, _"Too bad you only know Flamethrower. You could get some more action if you learned a few new moves."_

Charizard blinked and said_, "I know Seismic Toss and Dragon Rage."_

_"Seismic Toss is useless to a newborn Pokemon," _lectured Bulbasaur,_ "and most Pokemon outgrow Dragon Rage."_

As Charizard moped in silence, Pichu was winding down his play with Donphan. Pikachu sniffed his son and said, "_You need a bath, or maybe a shower."_

The little mouse asked, _"Is that to eat? Or is it a game?"_

Bulbasaur chimed in, _"A game: Who can smell the best." _When Charizard snorted, Bulbasaur added, _"You don't get to play. Let's go ask for some soap."_

Bulbasaur dragged out Ash's bag, while Pikachu stood in the rain and pretended to take a shower. Ash got the hint and gave Pikachu some soap from his bag. Bulbasaur, Pikachu and his son went out in the warm rain and lathered themselves up.

"_To win this game," _explained Bulbasaur, "_you need to cover yourself with this foam, and then remove all the dirt and stink."_

Pichu tried his best to bathe himself, but soon the three of them washed each other's back. When the rain had washed off the soap, Pikachu and Pichu sniffed each other.

"_Yummy, that smells good!"_ exclaimed the little one. When the three Pokemon went back into the cave, Pichu sniffed the humans. "_They, smell,"_ was the best he could describe Ash and Misty's scent. The heat and the humidity of the storm caused the two to be soaked from their own sweat.

Pikachu offered the soap to Ash. "What? You say I need a bath too?" asked Ash.

Pikachu sensed Misty's arousal, and nodded. Misty ran to her bag, pulled out some items, and ran out of the cave dragging Ash behind her.

"_I think you should have asked for Lapras to put some cold water on those two,"_ joked Bulbasaur.

"_What does he mean daddy?"_ asked Pichu.

Pikachu glared at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur didn't flinch and said, "_Human trainers are complicated. Sometimes, not very often, we need to use an attack on them. We do this to correct behavior and impart wisdom. But we have to be very careful not to hurt them. Right, Charizard?" _Charizard responded with a snore as the wet Pokemon gathered around his flaming tail and dried off.

Misty dragged Ash away from the cave and into the bushes. When Ash started to ask, "Where are we going?" Misty stopped. She looked back to the cave, moved behind a bush, then peeled off her drenched shirt and suspender/short combo. She hung her clothes on a branch then looked at Ash. "Here?" asked Ash.

As Misty unzipped Ash's pants she said, "This was Pikachu's idea. He practically said, 'Go and do Misty.'" She pulled down his rain-soaked pants and underwear.

"But..." Ash tried to protest.

Misty tickled Ash's manhood with her tongue then said, "I don't want this in my butt." She took his shaft into her mouth and sucked life into it. Ash surrendered and removed his shirt. As Ash's limb grew stiff, Misty tried to take it all in her mouth, but gagged when he entered her throat. So fondled his balls with one hand, squeezed with the other, and played with the tip in her mouth.

"Oh, Misty!" moaned Ash as he started to melt into her mouth. Misty took a small mouthful of his seed, before squeezing him to stop.

Before Ash could protest, Misty stood, raised one leg and said, "How about a Helping Hand?" Ash lifted Misty's leg higher, and plunged his shaft into her wet hole.

Misty gave her clit a helping hand as she tried to reach Ash's level of arousal. Ash pumped Misty as the warm rain came down on them. When Misty got tired of holding her leg up, the couple changed positions. Now Misty was bent over at the waist and Ash was ramming her from behind. "Misty," Ash moaned, "I don't think I'll ever get bored doing this."

"You better not. We've got at least an hour before sunset," said Misty before she returned to moaning. They changed positions a dozen times, and came three times, before they actually used soap to clean each other. When their shared lathering became very intimate, Ash entered Misty again. They ground their hips together while they put on the soap, and then washed it off with the rain. When the soap was washed away, they held each other and came one more time. Near exhaustion, they uncoupled and washed off the last signs of their love-making.

They dressed in wet kimonos, gathered their things and walked back to the cave. Inside, the Pokemon were ready for dinner and so were Misty and Ash. The meal was a simple one and afterwards everyone went to bed. Ash and Misty now shared a sleeping bag. Everyone fell asleep to the sound of rain.


	9. Chapter 9

Lemon warning: Sorry kiddies, but here's another double strength lemon warning. Mature content; leave while you can.

Reef Island Adventures

Day 11

Ash awoke in the early morning and noticed that last night's rain had stopped. He groped for his watch in the dark, then found the time to be less than two hours before sunrise. He nudged Misty and whispered, "Misty wake up." When he figured she was awake, he continued to whisper, "The sun will be up in an hour and it stopped raining. Think we should get ready to leave?"

Misty hugged his naked body closer to hers, then whispered, "Yes. We should leave while we can." They gathered their dry clothes and dressed. The Pokemon started to stir when breakfast was prepared. After breakfast, they brought out the Meowth balloon and prepared it for flight.

Charizard pulled the balloon all morning. Shortly before noon, a spot on the horizon grew into an island, then a resort city. Charizard landed in front of the large Pokemon center, where Ash and Misty made arrangements to stow the balloon. When they checked in their Pokemon, Nurse Joy told them, "It could take an hour before they're ready. There is a contest tomorrow, and a lot of trainers are in town. I hope you made arrangements for the night, because we're full."

Ash and Misty wandered off looking for an idea on what to do next, until they saw a poster for the contest. The advertisement was for 'The Couple's Pokemon Contest', a contest in which two trainers fight in several two-on-two battles. Among the list of local business that were sponsors for the contest was Tropical Passions, the store run by Doctor Orchid's grandmother.

"Do you want to enter the contest?" asked Ash.

"Yes." As Misty held Ash's hand she asked, "Do you want to go shopping?"

"For what?"

"Well that's an improvement. Normally you would just say no," she said with a kiss on his cheek. "When I went shopping with Doctor Orchid, it was in a store on this island. Maybe I can go get another outfit that turns you on, or one that I can wear on public beaches."

"Okay, I guess."

Before Ash finished speaking, Misty was already on the phone making an appointment. She quickly finished the call then grabbed Ash, and a town map, on the way out the door. While Misty read the map, they jogged to the store. Once again, Misty found the store watched by groups of young men and a few older men. Misty dragged Ash straight to the door and inside. Ash noticed the looks of envy of the male spectators.

"Welcome back Misty," greeted Granny Orchid. "Is this your Ash?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Ash politely as he looked at the boxes with cryptic labels.

Granny asked with a grin, "What would you like to shop for today?"

"I could use a swimsuit that I can wear on the beaches here. Ash needs one as well." Misty then added with a giggle, "I never did exchange the ones I bought that were too small."

"I have a good selection. But some of our beaches are clothing optional, if that's what you want."

"My gym isn't clothing optional."

"Yet," joked Ash.

"Well that would make your gym very popular, at least with the crowd outside. Do you remember where everything is?" asked the old woman. When Misty nodded yes, Granny Orchid said, "Then go on up. I'll just stay down here."

Misty dragged Ash by the hand and up the stairs. On the next floor were racks of clothing and large frosted windows, letting in the light. Misty pulled a swimsuit off the rack, held it against her body and asked, "What do you think?"

Ash stated the obvious, "I don't know. I don't understand fashion or clothing."

Misty smiled and asked, "Do you think it would look good on me?"

Ash sensed that this was an important question at some level, but could only say, "I don't know. I'm sorry Misty."

"I know Ash," said Misty as she kicked off her shoes, then stripped naked. "I know you don't like shopping for clothes. Remember, I manipulated you into going naked, because you didn't want to go shopping." Misty pulled a pair of boxers off a rack and handed them to Ash. "Here, try these on." While Ash changed, Misty put on a blue string bikini. When Ash was in the swimsuit, Misty asked, "Does it fit or is it too tight?"

"It isn't tight. The fabric feels strange."

Misty put her hand on Ash's crotch and rubbed. She asked, "How does that feel?"

Ash just smiled as he grew hard to Misty's touch. Misty backed away and asked, "Does it feel tight now?" Ash shook his head. Misty moved next to Ash and said suggestively, "Mine feels funny too."

Ash put one hand on her crotch; the other hand went to her breast. After he felt her through the clothes he asked, "Is this the same material as your shorts?"

Misty said, "I think so. Should we get them?" After Ash agreed, Misty wandered around looking for inspiration. She found a set of stairs going up. She called downstairs, "Granny Orchid, what's upstairs?"

Granny replied, "The toy department. I have some items on display that you can play with. They have all been cleaned. I just ask that anything you try, you put in the box when you're done."

Misty led Ash upstairs to a room lit by a skylight. In the center of the room was a canopy bed with a table nearby. On the table were small sample bottles and toys that resembled Ash's privates and/or looked like Pokemon.

"What kind of toys are these?" asked Ash.

Misty picked up a rubber copy of Ash's manhood and said, "This is a dildo." She picked up a sleek plastic device, turned it on for effect and said, "This is a vibrator."

When Misty turned off the device, Ash asked, "What do you do with these toys?"

Misty smiled and said, "You play pretend. If I couldn't play with the real thing, I would probably have one of these and pretend it was you."

Ash pointed to the little vibrator and protested, "I'm not that small."

Misty gave him a smile and said, "Really? Take off your swim wear, and get on the bed. We'll see how big you are." Ash did as he was told. Then Misty took off her bikini and took a bottle of lubricant and the vibrator to the bed. She sat on the bed with her legs spread apart. She put some lubricant on the little vibrator and turned it on. She rubbed it across her lower lips, and then around her clit as she was getting turned on. Ash watched the show and was getting turned on. She moved the vibrator from herself to his manhood and asked, "Does that feel good?"

"Not as good as the real thing," he said. Misty applied the lubricant to Ash as she climbed atop of him.

"You're right, this is better," purred Misty as she bounced up and down on him. She stared at the little vibrator while they enjoyed each other. She stopped and examined the vibrator more closely. There was a sturdy little strap on the end of it, and she remembered seeing Doctor Orchid pull one out of her ass. She twisted around while Ash was still inside her, then handed him the device. "Turn it on, and put it in my ass." Ash turned on the vibrator and pushed it in as far as he could. Misty twisted back to face him. "How does that feel?"

"It feels great," he said as he tried to bounce her on his shaft. Misty got the hint and resumed their pelvis games. Misty and Ash bounced so hard the floor started to creak. They changed positions so Misty was on her hands and knees, and Ash was behind her. "You look like you have a tail Misty," teased Ash.

"Minun," responded Misty, playfully.

"How am I going to use Helping Hand now?"

Misty stopped, rolled over and said, "These can use your Helping Hand."

After waving his arms for Helping Hand, Ash took a nipple into his hand and pinched and rolled it between his fingers. He stuck out his tongue and licked her other nipple madly. Finally he bounced his hips up and down as he thrust into Misty.

Misty bit down on a corner of the bed sheets to keep from screaming. Her cries of pleasure were muffled, but clear. After her body spasm with ecstasy and lied still, Ash slowed to a stop. Misty opened her eyes and looked at Ash. He was still hard, inside her and would flex his member to make his point.

"You want more?" she asked.

Ash was sweaty and nodded yes.

Misty looked past Ash and grinned. She motioned for Ash to get off of her and on his hands and knees. When Ash did, Misty crawled off the bed and said, "Don't peek." Misty walked over to the display shelf and selected another vibrator, which also had a strap. She walked to the head of the bed and turned on the vibrator for Ash to see. She slowly moved the vibrator in and out of her love box. "You wish this was you instead of a little plastic toy, don't you?" she teased. Ash nodded.

Misty walked around to the foot of the bed and pulled out the new vibrator. It was slick from her love juices and slipped easily into Ash's anus. "Now you get a tail too," she teased. At first Ash flinched at the strange feeling, but when Misty crawled back on the bed and under him, Ash agreed to her terms. Ash reentered Misty, but was distracted by the new feeling in his butt; he could only play with Misty's nipples in an absentminded way.

Misty rolled him over and laid on top of Ash, then took a bottle of lotion and lubed the inside of her thighs. She gripped his chest, while she vigorously rocked her hips back and forth. Ash was stunned by the overload to his senses. Misty was squeezing his manhood, and running it in and out of her body at high speed. There was some object in his ass, buzzing like a hive of Beedrills. There was something in Misty that would resonate and created harmonics in Ash's pleasure spots. The lotion that Misty applied felt cool and burning hot at the same time and smelled of a jungle that brought out the animal in him. When Ash's mind and body finally processed all the stimuli, he exploded inside Misty, but she didn't stop until Ash looked like he was about to pass out.

Misty stopped, and rested by lying down on top of Ash. After a while she pulled out the vibrator, turned it off, and put it in the box to be cleaned. Then she did the same to the one in Ash. After Misty got off the bed to examine the collection of boxes of vibrators on display, Ash got up and held her from behind.

Misty pointed to a box and said, "Look at this one. It says that it is voice activated. 'Program a different intensity and duration for up to ten different voice print phrases. It's small and quiet enough to remain hidden under your clothes.' You see, it's the sex toy version of Hidden Power."

"So for the next sex contest, you put one of these in, and program it to go off when you say, 'Minun, Minun'. We have to write down all these ideas."

"Are you going to call your list a 'Porno-Dex'?" teased Misty. Misty took the box, then said, "Let's pay for these things, get lunch and find a place to stay for the night." They took the merchandise downstairs and dressed in their regular clothes. Finally they went to the first floor to pay. "I saw that you're a sponsor for tomorrow's contest."

"Oh, yes," said the old woman. "I put together gift certificates for two sets of swim wear and a box of tea. Usually the tea is number nine tea, perfect for relaxing and watching the sunset."

"You would let a ten year old shop in here?"

"Of course," said Granny. Misty looked disgusted, while Ash looked confused. Granny just smiled, took a key from her pocket and inserted it into the cash register. She rang up "10 No Sale", then motioned for Misty to go upstairs. Ash and Misty went upstairs, and found the racks of clothes had shifted. Upon closer examination, the racks had more modest clothes, and clothes were the size for ten year olds. Misty also found the stairs to the third floor were replaced by a changing room.

When they returned to the first floor, Ash exclaimed, "Wow. It's like two stores in one."

"Two?" asked Granny.

Misty thought of the last trip here and didn't remember seeing the stairs. "Three?" she asked. The old woman's grin revealed nothing. Misty remembered the doctor wearing some harness with vibrators attached, but never saw it here. Finally Misty said, "Four?"

Granny Orchid nodded, then typed, "$3624.36 No Sale" on the register. A set of shelves moved aside and revealed a dark doorway. In the gloom was a set of stairs going down to the basement. Here there were racks of clothes and harnesses made out of leather, silk and rubber. There was one rack that featured the Doctor's harness that has electrodes to shock the nipples and a place for a pair of vibrators. One harness was on a rotating display and had the vibrators and electrodes running.

"The doctor said it was a great present," said Ash. "Do you want one?"

"No."

Ash turned and saw a display of whips and riding crops, then asked, "Do you want one of those?"

"No."

As the couple turned to leave, Misty noticed a display of door handles. The appearance of the handles ranged from slightly phallic, to very graphic. Misty laughed all the way back to the first floor. "I thought you were joking about Doctor Orchid getting turned on by door knobs," Misty said to Granny Orchid.

Granny gave a little laugh and said, "I was joking. But that happened years ago. So now when either of us find a new door handle, we buy it and put it on display. Did you want to buy one for the gym?"

Misty shook her head and said, "No, we'll just buy these things today. Oh, can you tell us a good place to eat, and someplace to stay for the night?"

"There are a lot of good places to eat. Two blocks that way is a good little restaurant." Granny pondered the couple's dilemma, "The problem is finding a place left to stay. Everything on this side of the island is probably full, what with the contest. The farther you get from the Pokemon center and the contest field, the better your chances of finding a room."

"I've got a Charizard," offered Ash. "He could take us to the other end of the island."

"We need to know that there is a place for us to stay when we get there. Do you have any suggestions Granny?"

The old woman gave her a smile and said, "I'll make some calls. It shouldn't take long." Misty and Ash wandered back downstairs. While Granny called for a room, the couple looked at leather playwear.

Granny called down to the basement, "I got you a reservation at Sea View Inn. It's in a little village on the rocky side of the island."

"Thank you Granny Orchid," said Misty as she came up the stairs.

"Thank you ma'am," added Ash as Misty got the directions. They paid for the merchandise and left for the Pokemon center.

"I think we should leave for the inn, before it gets dark. We can get something to eat there," suggested Misty. They returned to the Pokemon Center, registered for the contest and claimed their Pokemon. Charizard was released to fly them to their lodgings. Ash held Pichu and Pikachu, while Misty directed Charizard.

The island was shaped like a peanut. The half with the major city was wide and low, with a worn down volcano in the center. The other half of the island was dominated by a taller and younger volcano that steamed. The party navigated by flying over roads, and here the roads grew more rough and winding. The main road led to farming and fishing villages. They landed in the center of a village and asked for directions to the inn. Inside they were greeted warmly, shown their rooms and served lunch.

While they ate in the main dining room, Ash asked of owner, "Excuse me ma'am, but can you tell us anything about the contest tomorrow?"

The old woman smiled and said, "The contest is the big attraction for tourists to our island. A few years back, the local tourist board decided to hold a Pokemon contest for newlyweds and young lovers like yourselves. There is even a preliminary contest today, where single men and women are paired up for matches."

"I didn't hear anything about that," commented Misty.

"Well you have to register for that in advance, and a lot more young men register than young women," said the woman as she served a few more dishes.

One of the locals, who was eating there, said, "Today's event is more for the locals. It's part of an old island tradition."

Ash asked them both, "Is there some place where we can train and prepare for the contest?"

"Sure, there's a little beach to the west of here. It's hard to get to because of the rocks and bad road, but I hear that you two don't worry about that," said the local with a grin.

Ash and Misty finished their lunch, gathered their backpacks, Pikachu and Pichu. They released Charizard and flew to the little beach, where all the Pokemon were released. Along with Charizard, Ash released Bulbasaur, Kingler, Sceptile and Donphan. Misty released her Gyarados, Quagsire, Pelipper, Corsola, Starmie and Politoed.

Ash informed everyone of the upcoming events, "Tomorrow we're going to enter a two-on-two Pokemon contest. Today we need to warm-up and work on strategy."

Charizard moved close to Gyarados and rumbled a suggestion, "_Gyarados, Pelipper and myself are immune to Earthquake. If Gyarados and I learn Earthquake, we can team up and take on any ground Pokemon. If Pikachu rides on either of us, he's protected and can hit other flying Pokemon."_

_"You think you can learn Earthquake in one afternoon?" _asked Pikachu.

"_I almost used it before," _recalled Charizard. "_With Donphan coaching me, and Quagsire coaching Gyarados, we should have it mastered before dinner."_

While Ash and Misty looked on, Pikachu nodded in agreement then said_, "Donphan, go over there and show Charizard your Earthquake. Quagsire, can you teach Gyarados your Earthquake?"_ Quagsire gave a slow nod then led Gyarados off to the side to train. Sceptile wandered after Charizard. Pikachu surveyed the remaining Pokemon and asked, "_Any other ideas?"_

Little Pichu chimed in, "_Can I fight too, Daddy?"_

Ash noticed Pikachu surprised by Pichu's comments. Pikachu stammered a long list of reasons, "Pika. Pika, pika, pi pi Pikachu."

Ash sensed the meaning of the argument then intervened. "Pikachu, did Pichu ask to join the contest?" Pikachu nodded. "Contests are about more than winning. This could be a great chance for Pichu to gain experience. You know that if he's teamed up with anyone here, they will do what they can to help."

"I could register Pichu as one of my Pokemon," offered Misty, "That way he could team up with you."

Pikachu still wasn't convinced.

"Pichu, climb on your daddy's back and hold on," suggested Ash. "Now Pikachu, were going to play a game of tag. See if you can keep me from touching Pichu. Just dodge." Ash moved towards Pichu, and Pikachu moved back. Ash started to run after Pikachu and Pikachu just ran away. "Well, you're fast. Let's try another game." Ash drew a 50 meter by 20 meter rectangle in the sand. "Pikachu, this time start at that end, and try to get to that end, without me touching you or Pichu. You have to stay in this box."

Pikachu started at one end of the rectangle, ran towards Ash, made a series of quick turns which left Ash tripping on his own feet. "Politoed and Bulbasaur, come give me a hand. Pikachu, let's see if you can get past us." Pikachu stood his ground and glowed a little. Then he moved like a bullet to the edge of the rectangle and ricocheted to the other side. "Are you convinced yet?" Ash asked of the protective father.

"Corsola and Pelipper, you too," ordered Misty as she entered the field. "Pichu, this time see if you can get Corsola with your Sweet Kiss." Pikachu stood at one end of the field. Humans and Pokemon were arranged before him. Pikachu concentrated on his speed and the path before him. "_Pichu, when I say 'Now', use your Sweet Kiss."_

_"Yes Daddy,"_ said the tiny mouse as he mimicked his father's determination. The tropical sun was hidden by a passing cloud. When the sunlight returned, Pikachu and son were gone.

Ash was waiting for Pikachu to move. The cloud blocking the sun moved on, and Ash had to blink his eyes against the rising brightness. When he opened his eyes Pikachu was missing. Ash turned around when he heard a quick, "Pi!" shouted from Pikachu. Corsola was reeling from a Sweet Kiss, and a yellow blur raced to the other side of the field.

"_Did we do it?"_

_"Yes son, we did. Good job," _said Pikachu proudly to his son.

"Good job, Pichu and Pikachu!" said Ash. "Let's try a Charm this time. Everyone, gather around Corsola and protect her from Pichu."

When everyone was in position, Pikachu ran to the other side of the field, then back into the group. Pichu used a Charm attack on Corsola, while his father carried him past the group.

When Pikachu came to a halt, Ash asked him, "Is Pichu going to battle with us?"

Pikachu nodded, then took his son in his arms and hugged him. "I see some rocks over there that would make good practice for Iron Tail." Pichu climbed back onto Pikachu's back and they sped off for more practice.

The training continued, until it got too dark to see. Everyone was recalled to their Pokeballs, except Charizard who had to fly them back to the inn. After everyone ate dinner together outside, they went in for bed. Ash and Misty were too tired to do more than hold each other and sleep.

Day 12

In the morning, Ash and Misty rose early and flew Charizard to the contest grounds, while Ash held onto Pikachu and Pichu. After they landed, the Pokemon were registered and given a quick checkup. Finally everyone had a quick breakfast.

The rules of the battle called for a two-on-two battle with one substitution per trainer allowed. Ash and Misty were expecting strong competition, but in the first six rounds they never used a substitute. In most cases Charizard and Gyarados were enough to dominate the competition.

The seventh round was against a pair of Psychics, who were selected to go first. They sent out Lunatone and Solrock, who were immune to the Earthquakes used by Charizard and Gyarados. Before Ash and Misty could decide on their Pokemon selection, Pikachu volunteered.

Ash conferred with his Pokemon, "They have to be a high level, and I bet they know Earthquake. You think you can handle them?" Pikachu nodded. "I choose Pikachu." announced Ash.

"I choose Pichu," announced Misty. "Pichu, you know what to do."

Pichu climbed on his father's back and asked, "_What attack do I use?"_

_"Use Sweet Kiss on the Lunatone. That's the white one. After that, use your Charm. Ready?"_

_"Yes."_

When the signal to start the battle was sounded, Pikachu raced toward the Solrock. Pikachu jumped up and landed on the levitating, Psychic-Rock Pokemon. Pichu launched a Sweet Kiss to the Lunatone that was committed to an Earthquake attack. Pikachu struck the Solrock with his Iron Tail. Pichu followed his first attack with a Charm that also found its mark.

"_Sweet Kiss the other one!"_ ordered Pikachu as he leapt off Solrock and charged the other Psychic-Rock Pokemon with his Iron Tail. As Pikachu turned to strike, Pichu caught Solrock with a Sweet Kiss. After Pikachu's Iron Tail connected, he quickly surveyed the scene. "_Thunderbolt the red one!"_ he ordered his son, while he did the same to the other. Solrock fell unconscious to the ground; Lunatone floated lower and glowed. "_Charm!"_ ordered Pikachu. Pichu looked back at Lunatone and gave it another Charm, while Pikachu took his son as far away as possible. The Charm connected a second before Lunatone used Explosion.

"Pichu! Pikachu!" cried Ash and Misty into the cloud of dust. When the dust blew away, Pikachu was laying on top of his son. Pikachu got up and checked Pichu. "_Are you hurt?"_ asked the father.

The little one coughed then said, "_A little."_

The Psychic trainers recalled their Pokemon and sent out a pair of Alakazams. Ash called out, "Pikachu, return!" Misty called for Pichu. Pikachu took his son to the sidelines, sat down and watched.

Sceptile and Starmie were sent out. Sceptile launched himself with Quick Attack at an Alakazam, while Starmie used Light Screen. The Alakazam used Reflect after he was hit by Sceptile. The other Alakazam put up its own Light Screen.

Ash called for Screech, while Misty ordered a Double-Edge. Both attacks hit the wounded Alakazam and knock him down. The other Alakazam glowed with power as it performed Calm Mind.

Now Alakazam stood ready to attack. Sceptile and Starmie repeated their Screech and Double-Edge combo, but Alakazam hit Sceptile with a Psychic attack that sent him to his knees and across the field. Sceptile countered with a Quick Attack, after which Starmie used Confuse Ray. Alakazam's ability caused Starmie to become confused as well. Sceptile slammed Alakazam then followed with an Earthquake which finished the match.

Soon Ash and Misty rushed their Pokemon to the first aid station, before the next match began. When Nurse Joy returned the treated Pokemon she said, "Pichu is going to need some rest. I don't think he should battle anymore today."

Misty carried the little one in her arms and said, "He did enough today. We're all proud of you Pichu." When Ash and Misty went in for the next match, Pikachu and Pichu sat out of the way and cheered.

To Pikachu the match was a blur of activity. All Pikachu could see was his son. Pichu and the stadium cheered as Ash and Misty won the semi-final match. Pikachu carried his son to the waiting room, while the other semi-final match took place. Eventually they returned to the field for the final match. Pikachu's attention snapped back to the present when all the humans on the field cried, "You?"

On one side of the field stood Ash and Misty. On the other side were Egan and Macy, two fire Pokemon trainers that they met years ago.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ash, but Egan is my boyfriend now," said the redheaded Macy.

Misty gave Ash a kiss and said, "I guess I'll have to take his mind off it, later."

"Good to see you again, Macy. You too Egan," said Ash. "We can catch up, after the match." Ash and Misty stood ready. They were selected to send out their Pokemon first. Charizard and Gyarados entered the field.

Arcanine and Ninetales entered the field for Egan and Macy. Gyarados and Arcanine both tried to intimidate the other side. As soon as the match began, Arcanine hit Charizard with his Extremespeed, while Ninetales used Confuse Ray on Gyarados. Charizard could only manage a half strength Earthquake against his rival fire types. Gyarados attacked herself in her confusion. Arcanine turned its Flamethrower onto Ninetales. The fox Pokemon then glowed brightly and attacked with Heat Wave. Charizard tried to shield Gyarados and counterattacked with another Earthquake. In her confusion, Gyarados attacked with Hydro Pump, which caught Arcanine and Charizard.

All four Pokemon looked worn. Charizard's flame burned brighter. Gyarados shook off its confusion and looked furious. Charizard and Gyarados shared a glance and a nod, then launched a double Earthquake. Arcanine had used another Extreme Speed and connected with Charizard, but the Earthquakes knocked out Arcanine at the then end of his attack. Ninetales was also knocked out in the middle of her attack.

Egan and Macy recalled their Pokemon, and sent out Flareon and Typhlosion. Flareon used Helping Hand on Typhlosion, who launched herself at Charizard with Quick Attack. Charizard tipped over and struggled to stand up. Gyarados struck Typhlosion with Flail, which knocked Typhlosion back to Flareon. Flareon attacked Gyarados with Hyper Beam. Gyarados ignored Misty's commands and countered with its Hyper Beam. Typhlosion added her Thunderpunch to the attacks on Gyarados. Gyarados was knocked down, alongside Charizard.

Ash and Misty recalled their Pokemon, then released Donphan and Pelipper. Pelipper took to the skies, while Donphan attacked with Earthquake. Despite being hit by two Flamethrowers, Donphan completed his attack and knocked down Typhlosion. Pelipper finished off Flareon with its Hydro Pump.

Ash and Misty were declared the winners. After everyone recalled their injured Pokemon, Ash and Misty were presented with a stack of prize envelopes and a trophy. Egan and Macy were also given a stack of prize envelopes. After the ceremony they checked their Pokemon in for treatment. As they waited for their Pokemon, the humans looked in the various envelopes.

"Wow, gift certificates!" exclaimed Misty.

"Time to go shopping!" cheered Macy.

Ash and Egan also had some gift certificates, but were less for goods than services like hot tub rentals and Pokemon spas.

After Misty and Macy cross referenced their certificates with a town map, Misty declared, "We're going shopping. Can you meet us a Tropical Passions in two hours?"

Egan swallowed hard. Ash replied, "Two hours?"

"You're right Ash. Better make it three hours," added Macy.

Ash and Egan looked at each other and shrugged as their girlfriends raced off to go shopping. After they left, Egan asked, "What do we do now?"

"Pick up the Pokemon and go shopping ourselves," suggested Ash. "I got a certificate for electronics, books and Pokemon supplies."

"Me too. Plus hot tub rentals and meals."

They waited until their Pokemon were released then went outside to walk. Ash carried the sleeping Pichu in a harness and Pikachu on his shoulder. They looked into the windows they passed, and checked their list of sponsors. "We saw you winning the Indigo Conference on television and Macy said that you used to be her boyfriend."

Ash shook his head and said, "Misty was the only girlfriend I ever had, or will ever want. Maybe Macy is like Brock and falls for people all the time. How did you two meet?"

Egan smiled and said, "We met at the Cinder Island Fire Festival Contest. She said if I won she would take me on a date. If she won, I would take her on a date. That was over a year ago."

"I never heard of that contest before. I guess Misty is right and I need an agent to keep track of all these contests." Ash stopped in front of a jewelry store and looked at the display.

"Jewelry?" asked Egan with disdain. "Why did I get the certificate for jewelry, instead of Macy?"

"Have you given Macy any jewelry before?"

Egan answered, "No. Have you?"

Ash checked for the presence of the engagement ring in his pocket and said, "Not yet."

"I wouldn't know what to buy," declared Egan.

"I think you buy them something that they like or something that reminds them of you. Or is it the other way around?" Ash opened the door and said, "Let's go in."

Ash and Egan walked in and looked at the displays of jewelry in confusion. The shop keeper greeted them, "Good afternoon. Is there something special you are looking for? Do you need any help?"

"Were looking for something to give to our girlfriends," said Ash.

Egan added, "But we don't know what to get."

"Could you describe your girlfriend?" asked the shopkeeper. "Perhaps that will help."

Egan replied, "Mine's a redheaded fire Pokemon trainer, with a fiery personality."

"Well I do have a collection of rubies and fire opals."

"Fire opals?" Egan was directed to a display of fire opals set in rings, necklaces, earrings and broaches. His eyes glittered over at the beauty of the stones. When Ash walked over to look, Egan asked, "What should I get?"

"Are you going to marry her?" asked Ash.

"What? Well, I don't know. Maybe. But," sputtered Egan.

"Perhaps the rings wouldn't be appropriate," declared the shopkeeper. "If she dresses in formal wear, I would suggest a broach; otherwise earrings or a necklace." The shopkeeper turned his attention to Ash and asked, "How about you?"

"My girlfriend is a redheaded water Pokemon trainer. I noticed those things," said Ash as he pointed to the display in the store window.

"Oh, the blue pearls. Those are a local product. We have a collection of natural and culture pearls. The cultured pearls are made by placing a round bead in the Cloyster, but we have some shaped pearls."

"Could the Cloysters work with any small object?" asked Ash.

"I suppose."

"Can you give me directions to where they make these?"

The shopkeeper gave Ash directions and indicated the place on the island map. Ash started to leave, but noticed that Egan was still looking at the fire opals. Ash peeked over Egan's shoulder; saw the price of the necklace, then the amount of the gift certificate in Egan's hand. Ash handed his own gift certificate to Egan and said, "Here."

"But you should buy something for Misty," protested Egan.

"I already bought her a ring," said Ash with a smile. "If you promise not to tell anyone I said that, you can have this."

Egan thanked Ash and purchased the necklace. He put the little gift box with the necklace in his pocket, and followed Ash outside. When Ash and Egan examined the map, Egan declared, "That's miles from here. We can't get there and back in two hours."

Ash released Charizard and said, "We need to a quick trip for Misty. Are you strong enough to fly?" Charizard rumbled a boast, then carried everyone to a fishing village that they past the day before.

In the village, Ash found his way to a pearl farm, and was greeted at the gate by the owner, Mr. Pearl. "You must be Ash. The jeweler called and said you were coming. Is there something I can do for you?"

Ash reached into his jacket, pulled out the Cascade Badge, and said, "Can you make a blue pearl around this?"

Egan's eyes grew wide as he exclaimed, "That's an official gym badge. Why would you want to make a piece of jewelry out of it?"

"Because this is the gym badge of Misty's gym. I can always get another one. I think Misty would like to wear a blue pearl version of her gym badge."

"But you won that badge."

Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "No I didn't. I was given this badge, because I helped the gym against Team Rocket. We didn't win a battle. I remember a certain Electric Pokemon not wanting to fight."

"_Good thing I didn't_," said Pikachu, but Ash didn't fully understand. "_If I fried Misty's Pokemon, she probably wouldn't be sharing your bed today."_

Ash patted Pikachu on the head and said, "It's okay Pikachu. I'm probably better off that you didn't fight Misty."

Mr. Pearl took the badge and said, "I think we can make a pearl like you asked. But it will take a while. We'll have to remove the mounting first then reset the pearl when we're done. Six months, maybe eight months time."

"I should be back in the area in a year."

"Then let's go inside and discuss price and get some contact information."

A little while later Charizard was flying back to town. Ash had Pikachu and Pichu in his arms as Egan sat behind him. "Ash, you said that you bought a ring for Misty. Did you mean an engagement ring?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going to ask the question?"

"What do you mean? Does it matter?"

"It does to Macy," replied Egan. "She gave me enough hints, by saying how romantic a place was, or how she loved a scene in a movie where someone proposes."

"What places does Macy find romantic?"

"Bonfires and volcanoes."

"Oh. Well Misty likes the water." Ash thought back eight years then said, "She did say there was a romantic cafe on Cerulean Cape."  
"That's where you should take her to propose."

"Where are you going to take Macy?"

"Well, I'm not ready to propose to Macy."

"Why not?"

"We haven't known each other as long as you two. That and, I'm too nervous."

"If Misty says yes, I'll invite you two to the wedding."

"When you give her the ring, that I know nothing about," Egan added with a laugh.

Misty and Macy walked to the last stop on their shopping spree, Tropical Passions. They entered the store and were greeted by Granny Orchid, "Welcome back Misty. You must be Macy, welcome." As the young women put down their bags, Granny added, "Is there something special you're looking for?"

Macy looked around and only saw nondescript boxes so she said, "What do you sell?"

"Let's just say that anything to do with passion, I probably have in stock," said the old woman with a wink. "Since you got second place in the contest, your prize is swimsuits for him and her, correct?"

"Yes, but we don't go to the beach very often," said Macy disappointedly. "My skin burns too easily."

"How about a moonlit soak in a private hot spring?"

"Oh, that sounds romantic."

"Your boyfriend should have a voucher for that." Then Granny added, "I know since a friend of mine runs the hot spring. Shall we go upstairs?" Granny led them up the stairs to racks of swimsuits. Misty noticed that the dressing room was here, instead of the secret stairs. "I saw on the television, that you and Egan like fire Pokemon. May I suggest this," she said as she pulled a two piece swimsuit from the rack. The bikini top was white, with a fire blast symbol on one half. The bottom was also white with the same symbol on the rear.

Macy's eyes lit up as she took the suit and ran to the dressing room. "Private hot spring rental; has a pair of ten year olds ever won the contest?" asked Misty.

"Yes. Two years ago, a pair of ten-year old trainers won. The prize committee had to shuffle the prizes so that the youngsters won more age appropriate gifts. Meals, Pokemon supplies, clothes and spa treatments were easy to adapt to children. Hot tub rentals, massage lessons and lotions were not. That's when I changed my sponsorship to swimsuits."

Macy came out of the dressing room in the swimsuit and modeled for the other women. The suit fit well and did its best to flatter her figure. "Egan would wear a medium, correct?" asked Granny. When Macy nodded yes, the old woman pulled a pair of swim trunks from the rack. The trunks were several shades of red that shimmered as it moved in the light. The effect was that the trunks were a moving picture of a fire.

"Wow," was all Macy could say as she touched the fabric.

Misty also had to say, "Wow."

"This also comes in blue and green," said Granny.

"Women's styles?" asked Misty.

"I have a one piece that would fit you."

"I'll take it," said Misty without hesitation.

"Is there a red one in my size?" asked Macy.

"Yes," said Granny, "But do you really want to wear a one piece?"

Macy looked at herself, then at Granny and said, "What?"

"Macy, I don't know how serious your relationship is with Egan. But if the two of you take a private, moonlit soak in a hot spring, you have to decide if you want wear your swimsuit for the entire soak or not. Look at what you're wearing. Any young man can get you naked without even looking." Granny pulled the fire-red, one piece off the rack, then said, "The only way you're going to get naked in this, is if it's peeled off of you. So what do you want?"

Macy started to blush. Her red hair and freckles combined with a glowing blush, made her truly look like a fire Pokemon. "I don't know," was all Macy could say.

"Macy, dear," said Granny Orchid as grandmotherly as she could, "sooner or later, one of you is going to push your relationship to another level. It could be you, or it could Egan. If you're not ready, then wear the one-piece. If you're ready, then wear the two-piece, and I'll get Egan a slightly larger pair. That way it's easy for you to take it off of him. Nothing spoils the mood like trying to peel a tight pair of wet pants off."

Macy looked to Misty and said, "What would you do?"

Now Misty blushed and Granny had a little giggle. Misty giggled as well and then said, "I just get him naked then do him." When Macy looked shocked, Misty added, "I wanted Ash for years and knew him even longer. Do you know Egan well enough, and do you love him enough, to want to have sex with him?"

"I do."

"I hope you didn't say that because you felt pressured," said Granny.

"I didn't. I gave Egan hints, and took him to romantic movies. I thought that he wasn't interested."

"You wear that, and you'll find out if his interested or not." Granny put the one piece back on the rack, then said, "Now you need to shop for the accessories."

After Charizard landed and returned to his Pokeball, Ash and Egan walked to Tropical Passions. Pichu was still napping in Ash's arms. The crowd of young men was still gaping at the store. Ash checked his watch and said, "Ten minutes to spare. Egan, is there always a crowd around the store?"

"Yes."

"Why? Don't they have appointments to go in and shop?"

"Most are too nervous to make appointments. Some don't have anyone to shop for. Some just watch those windows on the second floor, for a peek of someone changing."

Someone in the crowd said, "We almost had a show yesterday. A couple was changing, then they started to feel each other."

"It was going to be awesome," said another.

"But you passed out," said the first.

"I slipped in the puddle made from your nosebleed," corrected the second.

"Doesn't matter, they stopped and moved away from the window," said a third.

"They probably went to the floor and did it," speculated the first.

Ash butted in, "They probably went to the toy department on the third floor."

"What toy department?" asked the first.

"What third floor?" asked the second.

"Toys?" asked the third.

Ash scratched some stubble on his face and said, "What were they called? Oh ya, dildos and vibrators."

"Why would a couple need those?" ask Egan.

"It was great. See, I put a thing called a vibrator up Misty's butt. That thing shook so much; I could feel it when we made love on the bed. Maybe Macy will buy one for you two."

"Uh," groaned the first as the blood loss made him faint.

"Oh," said the second as he fainted.

The third just stood with his mouth hanging open.

"You?!" asked Egan.

"Me, what?"

Egan stammered then said in a low voice, "You made love to Misty in there?"

Ash smiled and said, "I would make love to Misty anywhere." Ash looked around and saw several young men unconscious on the ground with lustful smiles on their faces. "These people remind me of Brock."

Someone in the crowd sneezed.

Misty and Macy appeared in the doorway of the shop and came outside. Ash and Egan walked over to them. Misty had her blouse partially open, so it would show a bare patch of skin from her neck straight down to her shorts. The wonderful valley between her breasts was exposed, but nothing more. Macy wore a wide brim hat with a fire-red ribbon, and a matching, flowing sundress. Both ladies had shopping bags in each hand.

"It was fun shopping with you Macy," said Misty. "We have to head back to our room on the other end of the island. Are you ready to go Ash?"

Ash nodded and released Charizard. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and the sleeping Pichu, climbed onto Charizard before he flew them away. When the city was behind them, Ash asked, "Did you buy anything from Granny Orchid?"

"Just one bottle of lotion," said Misty with a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I was playing Cupid."

"'Playing stupid'?"

Misty who was sitting behind Ash and had her arms around him, gave him poke. "Not stupid, Cupid. Matchmaker. I helped Macy shop, and I gave her my gift certificate so she could get that sundress. I think we have enough clothes for now. I hope you don't mind. What did you get?"

"I helped Egan buy a fire opal necklace, with my gift certificate. I hope you don't mind."

That night in the inn, Pikachu and Pichu slept with Bulbasaur, while in a separate room, Ash and Misty tried out a tropical scented massage lotion. Ash was working the lotion into Misty's bare legs and rear, as she looked through brochures and their remaining gift certificates. "What do we do tomorrow?" asked Ash, who was naked as Misty.

"Well, our Pokemon could go in for an all day spa treatment, and we can have a day at a private beach," suggested Misty. "The tricky part is getting from the spa to the beach, without using Charizard. I think that we could take a cab and still have plenty of time at the beach."

Ash was working his hands around Misty's rear and the inside of her thighs when he said, "Plenty of time for what?"

"I don't know," said Misty coyly. "Collecting seashells and getting a tan perhaps. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I want to pick up where we left off from the last time we went diving."

"Last time?" asked Misty.

"Don't you remember what we were doing before the Corsola interrupted?"

"Oh, that." Then Misty purred, "Great idea. Maybe we should get some sleep and get up early tomorrow." Ash slowed his massage of Misty to a stop and laid down beside her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Day 13

In the morning they got up early and rode Charizard back to town. When they landed, they released their Pokemon. Ash said to them, "Since you all worked so hard winning the contest, you get to spend the day in a Pokemon spa."

Bulbasaur whispered to Charizard, "_And those two get to spend some time alone."_

When everyone walked into the spa, Pikachu said to Bulbasaur, "_Something doesn't feel right. Keep an eye on Pichu, but don't alarm Ash and Misty."_ When Ash and Misty were greeted by the owners of the spa, Pikachu sniffed the strangers.

"Is something wrong, Pikachu?" asked Ash. The owners looked nervous.

Pikachu smiled and shook his head. He said in his happiest voice_, "Everyone just play along. _ _This is Team Rocket again. If they try anything, we kill them."_

The 'owners' looked confusedas all the Pokemon smiled at Ash and Misty. "Have a good time and behave," said Misty as she walked out with Ash to a waiting cab.

"Look after Pichu," reminded Ash.

All the Pokemon gave their own versions of farewell. When the door closed, all but Pichu turned and gave Team Rocket a sinister look._ "Meowth, get out here now!"_ shouted Pikachu, _"we know it's you and Team Rocket!" _

Meowth came out, disguised as an old man. "Oh papa, help us escort our guests to their 'rooms'," said the owner with his arm in a sling.

Pikachu issued orders to Meowth, without any happiness in his voice. "Cut the act James," said Meowth, "They know it's us."

"Why papa, what are you talking about?" asked the other owner.

Pikachu's tail started to glow as he spoke and Meowth translated, "I meant what I said, when I said I will kill you if you touch Pichu again." Team Rocket started to sweat heavily. "If you want to live, free the real owners of this spa then wait on us for the rest of the day." Charizard cracked his knuckles, and Bulbasaur held Pichu with his vines.

James pulled off his mask and walked into the back. "James? I mean Jameson. What are you doing?" asked the other 'owner'.

James replied in defeat, "I'm doing like Pikachu said. Isn't a broken arm and a broken nose bad enough? They have us out numbered, and out classed."

Jesse tried to sputter a response. Despite the cramped nature of the room, Charizard and Gyarados loomed over her and bared their fangs. Jesse's mask slid off her cold sweaty face, and revealed the tape and bandages on her nose. "Don't think I'll forgive you for what you did to my perfect nose," she muttered under her breath.

"_Would you rather I just cut it off?"_ asked Pikachu, which Meowth reluctantly translated. When Jesse saw how serious, and deadly, Pikachu looked, she hurried after James.

Jesse and James escorted the real owners into the waiting room. "What's going on here?" demanded James's counterpart in a gravelly voice.

Pikachu was startled by the voice, and then said,_ "If Team Rocket tries to take my Pichu, I will kill you. I don't care if Jesse and James try, or Butch and Cassidy."_

After Meowth translated he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Pikachu glared at Meowth and asked, "_Are Butch and Cassidy members of Team Rocket?"_

"Technically, yes," replied Meowth.

"_Then technically if they try to steal Pichu, I will still kill you, Jesse and James. Then I'll kill them,"_ said Pikachu as he pointed to them, one by one. Jesse and James didn't need a translation to realize the intent.

"You're saying the real owners are Butch and Cassidy?" asked Meowth, which caused the real owners to jump.

"_You'd better find out, if you want to live..."_

On a sun drenched, private beach, Ash and Misty prepared for their dive. They checked over their breathing equipment, strapped on fins and applied sunblock to each other's naked body. They found it hard not to make love on the beach as they stroked each other, but after awhile they entered the surf together.

The three way showdown between Team Rockets and the Pokemon of Misty and Ash, had moved outside. "It was a great plan," boasted Cassidy. "We take over a Pokemon spa that will attract the winning Pokemon from the contest then steal them. The only problem was that you two losers show up."

"I know it was a great plan, because I thought of it first," retorted Jesse.

"You know Jesse; there are enough Pokemon for the both of us to steal. We should join forces," suggested Cassidy.

Jesse looked at Pikachu and the other dozen Pokemon, and wondered aloud, "We could both steal enough to make the boss happy." Sceptile and Bulbasaur moved closer to Pichu.

Pikachu disappeared then appeared on the other side of Jesse. As a cascade of red and yellow hair flowed to the ground, Pikachu said, "_Tell Jesse that I can cut off her head as easily as I cut her hair."_ Pikachu walked back to the other Pokemon as Meowth looked up at Jesse. Soon James and the other Team Rocket also stared at Jesse's hair.

"What is everyone staring at?" demanded Jesse.

"Pikachu said that he can cut off your head as easily as he cut your hair," answered Meowth nervously.

Jesse looked at the pile of hair at her feet, while she felt the smooth cut of her hair. Her face was a collage of fear, anger and hopelessness. James was paralyzed with shock. Cassidy was weighing her options and the lopsidedness of her own hair.

"_Meowth, you better do all you can to keep Pichu out of the hands of Team Rocket!"_ called out Pikachu from the sidelines.

Ash and Misty were making love underwater. Ash was thrusting himself into Misty as she pivoted on his axle. She used her hands to push herself along as Ash held her rear. The effect was a two person, sex crazed windmill. After their third orgasm, they had to leave the water and get a fully charged breathing unit. Ash swam to shore, while he was still inside Misty. On the beach, and in the air, they could kiss. So they kissed while they stood. Misty motioned for Ash to lay down, so he did with Misty on top of him. They continued their kissing until they were aroused then returned to the serious stuff.

Cassidy couldn't resist the urge to gloat. Jesse and James were defeated, while Cassidy's Hypno and Butch's Houndoom were hardly tired from the one-sided battle. "Too bad that you spent all your time on costumes and props instead of training your Pokemon," said Cassidy haughtily.

Butch was caught up in the spirit and said, "You guys are never going to work off your debt to Team Rocket, while we can afford to let this mission fail."

Jesse and James turned to look at Pikachu, who looked as deadly as ever. "Maybe today won't be a total loss," added Cassidy, "Maybe I get to watch you both die." Pikachu gave an evil and toothy grin. Jesse and James just closed their eyes and resigned themselves to their fate. There was a bone jarring thump, coupled with a short yelp of pain, then the soft thud of a body falling to the ground. After Pikachu called down a powerful Thunder attack, everything was quiet.

Jesse kept her eyes closed while she waited for her turn. A little tear went down her cheek as she said, "Good-bye James. I loved you."

James replied, "I loved you too," as he waited for his turn to die. But he wasn't dead yet, and neither was Jesse.

A barely conscious Meowth mumbled, "We're blasting off again."

Jesse opened her eyes and saw a crater where Butch and Cassidy stood. At the bottom of the crater were the rival Team Rocket, and their Pokemon, laying about charred and crumpled.

Pikachu stood next to Meowth and gave orders, which Meowth translated, "Pikachu says, 'Get rid of them, then clean up the mess before Ash and Misty get back. One of you should start fixing lunch.'"

Jesse's temper got the best of her as she flared, "Who died and left you in charge?"

"Pi pika pi?" he replied as he walked back to the other Pokemon.

Jesse and James both looked at Meowth who said, "He said, "Who didn't die?"

"We are still alive," observed James. After a groan from the crater, James added, "I guess they are too."

Pikachu gestured for Meowth to go inside, while Jesse and James cleaned up. Charizard and Gyarados watched as Jesse and James bound and gagged their rivals. Jesse also took her revenge as she shaved Cassidy bald. James just gave Butch a few good kicks. After the captives were dragged away, Team Rocket busied themselves with filling the hole.

Inside, Meowth had brought out some dry Pokemon food and was putting it into bowls. "_You eat some first_," ordered Pikachu.

Meowth ate a handful of food and said, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"_No."_

"You used to. Whenever we got separated from the humans, we looked after each other and I helped you out."

Pikachu waited for Meowth to swallow, and said,_ "I could afford to trust you when I was by myself, but now I have Pichu to look after. Believe me, if anyone tried to take my son away from me, I will kill them. If you guys really understood that you wouldn't try to steal other people's Pokemon."_

Meowth busied himself with more food as he said, "You know, we never successfully stole any Pokemon. I guess we've done more harm to Team Rocket than any cop."

Jesse and James came into the kitchen and were ordered to taste the Pokemon food, which they did. When Pikachu felt satisfied, the Pokemon ate their brunch. Afterwards, Team Rocket was ordered to give the Pokemon their spa treatment. Pichu received his spa treatment from his fellow Pokemon.

Ash and Misty finished their lunch and then applied a fresh coat of sunblock to each other's naked body. Once coated, they laid back on the beach blanket. "Great way to spend an afternoon," commented Misty as she took Ash's hand into her own.

"Yes," replied Ash. "I wish we could do this every day. But if we did, who will look after the gym? How will I make money?"

"You're sounding grownup Ash," said Misty. Ash just chuckled. "I could have a pool installed on the roof of the gym. We could make it our private area."

"So when we make love on the beach, the whole city can watch? Should we wear our Pokemon masks?" joked Ash.

"Well, that would boost attendance to the gym," replied Misty. "Maybe we need to redesign the whole gym, or we could just build a new one. Let my sisters have the old gym for their watershows. The new gym would be for Pokemon battles and training. We could have classrooms and maybe dorms for students."

Ash rolled over onto this stomach, and turned his head to the side and looked at Misty. "Looks like my love is going from gym leader to Elite Four," said Ash.

"Ash, you've had eight years for your Pokemon journey. Aren't you ready to stay in one place? You don't have to stop training Pokemon. My agent can book your flights to various tournaments."

"Misty, I know the gym is important to you. I won't ask you to give it up for me." Ash moved closer and gave Misty a kiss, then added, "Where ever you want to be, I want to be there with you."

"I won't stop you from being the world's best trainer," replied Misty with a kiss. "No matter where you have to go to compete, there will always be a place in my bed for you."

"We'll only need the bed until you get your roof pool installed."

"We'll have to get some water Pokemon masks, if we're going to do it outside," purred Misty.

Ash moved closer to Misty and asked, "Should we practice some more moves?"

Misty guided Ash on top of her and kissed him.

Team Rocket did their best to serve their Pokemon Masters, because everything that Jesse and James did was observed by a very dangerous Pokemon. After an hour of applying massages and wraps, Jesse and James found Charizard and Gyarados to be more comforting wardens than Pikachu. Pichu wanted to play instead of relax, so Bulbasaur was busy chasing the tiny mouse.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice, from another part of the spa. Pikachu called out, and soon Ash and Misty found their Pokemon enjoying the sun, and special treatment from Jesse and James.  
"Team Rocket?" exclaimed Ash and Misty.

"That's right," answered Meowth, with no joy in his voice.

James dropped to his knees and pleaded, "Please say that you're here to pick up your Pokemon." James's cast added to his pitiful display.

"What?" asked Misty.

"Please, just take your Pokemon and go," repeated Jesse.

"Maybe call the police and have us put in protective custody," added James.

Pikachu walked over to Ash; snapped his fingers. Meowth ran over to translate. "Why are you back from the beach so soon? Everything's fine here." Pikachu turned to Team Rocket and smiled. "Isn't it?"

"Everything is fine," replied Jesse.

"Just peachy," added James.

Pikachu called over Charizard and Meowth continued to translate, "Charizard could take you two back to the beach for another two or three hours. Team Rocket doesn't mind."

"I think that we should all go," stated Ash.

"Hey, where are the real owners of this spa?" demanded Misty.

"It turns out that they were Butch and Cassidy," confessed James. "But Pikachu took care of them. We have them tied up and waiting for the police."

"Maybe you should turn yourselves in too," added Misty.

"Excellent idea," replied Jesse. "We'll even provide the rope, so you can tie us up." Jesse produced a large coil of rope.

"Pika," cautioned Pikachu as his tail glowed.

Jesse and James clutched each other and cried. "We weren't going to trick you," bawled Jesse.

"Meowth, tie us up quickly," pleaded James. Meowth did his best to quickly tie up Team Rocket. "Now just go away and call the police," pleaded James.

Ash and Misty backed their way through the offices of the spa, found a phone and called the police. They then backed out to the waiting cab. Officer Jenny soon sped up the drive on a motorcycle. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Team Rocket took over this spa to capture our Pokemon," replied Misty.

Jesse and James hopped outside, still tied up. "It's true Officer Jenny, please arrest us," pleaded James.

"There are more Team Rocket members tied up behind that tree," offered Jesse.

"Driver, please take these two trainers back to police headquarters, so we can file a statement," ordered Jenny, before calling on the radio for assistance.

Ash and Misty recalled their Pokemon into their Pokeballs, and rode away in the taxi. Behind them they saw Jesse and James break out in tears of joy. After giving a statement to the police, Ash and Misty rode Charizard back to the inn on the other side of the island. On the way they took a route closer to the active volcano that dominated half of the island.

"Pika?"

"What is it Pikachu? Do you see something?" asked Ash.

Pikachu pointed to something near the top of the volcano. At the top of the volcano was a crater that bubbled with red lava. As the team flew closer, they saw foot paths, guard rails and a few tourists. Upon a closer approach, a pair of tourists became familiar. Egan and Macy were enjoying the volcano's show.

Egan and Macy noticed Charizard circling overhead and waved. After Charizard landed, and Pikachu and Pichu got down, Ash released Bulbasaur to look after Pichu. Egan and Macy walked over and looked sleepy. "Hi Macy. Hi Egan," greeted Misty.

"Hi," replied Macy. "What brings you to the volcano?"

Ash answered, "We were just flying back to the inn, when Pikachu spotted you guys."

"We came up here to enjoy the view," said Egan with a wink to Ash.

"It's such a beautiful and relaxing place," added Macy as she tried not to yawn.

"Tired from hiking?" asked Misty.

"No. We just didn't get any sleep last night," answered Macy, as Egan wrapped his arms around her.

Misty smiled then said, "Well then we better get going so you two can rest. Come on Ash; let's get back to the inn."

"Pikachu! Bulbasaur, we're leaving now!" called out Ash. The two Pokemon came back, with Pichu wrapped up in vines. Once Pichu and Pikachu were in Ash's arms, Bulbasaur was recalled and Charizard flew off. "Why did you want to leave so soon?"

Misty was sitting behind Ash with her arms around his waist. She leaned close to his ear and said, "I think that those two want to be alone." Then Misty thought to herself, "I bet they did it all night long at the hot springs."

Ash thought to himself, "I bet Egan's going to propose. I better get Misty back home and do the same."

As they got closer to the inn, Misty looked at her watch and said, "We've got time enough to go to the beach before dinner." So they landed on the beach that they used the day before to train. Misty released her Pokemon: Gyarados, Politoed, Starmie, Corsola, Quagsire and Pelipper, into the surf.

Ash released his Kingler into the surf, while Donphan, Sceptile and Bulbasaur stayed on the sandy beach with Charizard, Pikachu and Pichu. Pichu ran around. Pikachu and Bulbasaur chased him.

As Misty peeled off her clothes, Ash asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going swimming with my Pokemon," she replied. She walked to the surf wearing only a belt with Pokeballs, dive watch and a small breathing unit. "Gyarados, Politoed and Starmie, let's go," she called out as she climbed on top of Gyarados and headed out to sea.

Ash fumbled with the Pokeball in his pocket. As Ash watched her slip under the waves, he thought about how he would propose. His other hand touched the part of his jacket that once held the Cascade Badge. Ash thought about the years they spent as rivals. After a grin formed on his lips, he raced to his backpack, pulled out some empty Pokeballs, then called out, "Kingler return. Charizard, Pikachu, we can't let Misty catch all the water Pokemon for herself."

Charizard and Pikachu gathered together, as Kingler returned to his Pokeball. Pichu joined the group for the excitement. Ash climbed on top of Charizard, with the electric Pokemon in his arms. They sped off in search of Pokemon to catch.

Author's Notes: This is the end of the first fanfiction I wrote about Ash and Misty, many years before getting my own Internet connection. It was followed by the Duplica and Brock stories, a one shot about Erika and the "real Heracross" mentioned a few chapters back and a quickie LavaShipper story about Egan and Macy and the "…moonlit hot springs." The last bit didn't develop much of a plot, so I doubt I'll publish it.

Since I wrote Reef Island, I started a return to Reef Island and a Sabrina series. The Reef Island Return allows me to explore all kinds of shippings, including SecretPotionShipper (look that one up on Bulbapedia).

Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that it wasn't too racy. Perhaps I'll rewrite the stories for more romance and less sex. But in the grand scheme of things, this chapter has 10,000 words and only two sex scenes; tame by some author's standards.

So read, review and rant. Or critique, kibitz and cuss.


End file.
